A Noble Rose
by red october700
Summary: She was supposed to die here. Yet she finds herself on a new world. She has never been here but it welcomes her home like a wayward daughter that returned. Now she finds a new purpose. But how is she going to handle it all with these random flashbacks to a life she didnt live?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth and Halo is owned by 343 and Microsoft.

August 30 1252 hours.

Noble Six looked out over the burnt landscape. Reach had fallen. All of NOBLE TEAM had died, with the exception of Jun, who escorted Doctor Halsey to CASTLE base. Now it was her turn to meet her fate.

'If I am going to die,' Noble Six thought, 'It will be on my terms, with a gun in my hand and a pile of dead Covenant at my feet.' She turned and spotted Emile's corpse in a pile of rubble. She walked over and slowly grabbed his dog tags, holding a moment of silence for her fallen comrade. She then looked over to a nearby dead Elite Field Marshal, Emile's kukri buried deep in its throat.

'Hope you don't mind if I take this', she thought as she claimed the knife and then the sheath from Emile's shoulder. She knocked his helmet in parting and moved on.

She found a beat-up Warthog in a crater, a little worse for wear, but sure enough it started. Oddly enough it had two turrets in cases in it; a LAAG and a GAUSS. It would definitely come in handy for the fight to come. She drove off across the pot-marked wasteland to find where she would make her last stand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time skip

1400 hours

The Hog finally sputtered and popped its dying breath outside some kind of bunker, and Six took it as a sign to investigate. She carefully stepped through the shattered glass door and spotted the ONI symbol inside. 'Figures…well, there must be something valuable in here.' Seeing that it was clear of hostiles, she went to a functional terminal and accessed it, looking for any classified information that could be copied and deleted. Not that it mattered much when the world was about to be glassed, but old habits die hard, I guess…

'No luck. I need clearance to access anything worth copying. This is ONI, after all; everything has to be locked behind clearance gates. Hmm…Delta Wing has weapons for field testing and parts for MJOLNIR armor. Excellent. There appears to be a vehicle bay underneath the base as well. Bonus.' She found and unlocked the vehicle bay, feeling the building vibrate as the heavy doors screeched open. She slowly pushed the Hog down a hill and around the bunker to find the entrance to the bay in a cliff face. She noted the entrance was shallower than she would have thought, barely large enough for a warthog to fit.

Inside she parked the Hog in a defensive position where she could cover the door, and spotted some gas cans. 'Huh,' she smiled bittersweetly. 'Guess it's not yet your time, Hog.' Following the signs to Delta Wing, she noted that unlike its battered and scarred exterior, the facility was damn near pristine, as if it had just been cleaned a couple of hours ago.

First Noble Six went to scope out the armory, finding replacement parts, attachments, and removal tools for her armor.

'Removal tools…doubt I'll need those, but I might be able to move around faster without armor…we'll see' She grabbed a nearby duffle bag and scooped everything inside.

Next were the weapons lockers. The first locker had two sets of handguns. The designation "M6D Magnum" was pressed into the side of each gun. High caliber design, high explosive, armor piercing rounds in a twelve shot Mag. She gave a low whistle. Heavy duty and reliable if the feel of it was anything to go by. She swiped all four Magnums as well as the extra mags into her bag. The next locker had rifles. A cut down muzzle shroud, rails with a 2x scope and a 36 round full metal jacket AP ammunition. The label said it was a BR55. 'Wonder what the range is on this thing? Probably more of a medium range weapon compared to the DMR.' She snatched it as well and closed the nearly overflowing bag. She continued the process with other duffles, collecting as much weaponry and ammo as she could. She even found a couple of modified weapons with high velocity experimental ammo. 'ONI gets all the nice toys…a shame they're all too cowardly to use them.' When she was done, she had a weapon to suit any situation, whether it was long range, armored combat, CQC, ambushes or anything in between. She even got her hands on some Covenant weaponry. She had enough for a long drawn out fight.

Once she finished piling the duffles in the hallway back to the vehicle bay, she continued deeper into the facility to see what else she could find. She came across a sign for Gamma Wing and went to investigate.

The first room she found looked like a morgue; it was full of steel tables, scanning equipment, and had a row of refrigerated lockers in the back. Unlike the rest of the facility, this room was in tatters. Papers were strewn about the floor, equipment looked damaged beyond repair, and carts were overturned with their contents spilled like guts out everywhere. There were even actual guts and body tissues in some places. Noble Six could see at least 3 corpses in the room. It looked like there had been a sizable fight in the room, with everyone taking some kind of damage…yet there were no signs of gunfire. 'Knowing ONI, this was probably some kind of cover up…but what were they trying to hide?'

With one of her new Magnums at the ready, Six cautiously entered the room. She checked for life signs in the bodies, to no luck. They were scientists, geneticists by their ID tags, and one of them had Omega level clearance. 'Yes! Now, let's see what we can dig up.' Armed with their ID, Six found a still-operational console and logged in. As she set up the copy and burn, she took a quick glance through the files. It was uncharacteristically nosy for her to snoop through documents she was collecting, but seeing as how her death was almost assured at this point, being clandestine didn't have much appeal.

She was just about to step away when her eyes caught on a project folder. "Project Veil" was the title. Noble Six didn't know why, but she was transfixed by the name. She'd heard it before, somewhere just beyond memory…She opened the folder and clicked the first link. A video appeared with a lab tech on the screen standing in a dimly lit and non-destroyed morgue .

"March 30th, 2542. An unexplained flash of light was observed in a forest Northeast of Sword Base. Upon arrival, Subject Alpha was found, a humanoid female in her late 20s to early 30s. Subject was found in a critical state, multiple lacerations and perforations, a few broken bones and ruptured organs. Personal effects recovered were a white cloak covered in blood, likely her own, a mechanical transforming scythe of unknown origin and design, shotgun shells of unknown make, and an unusual type of data pad which has a number of contacts and pictures. The pictures seem to indicate that Subject Alpha was a wife and mother, as well as a mercenary of some kind. It also identifies her as Summer Rose, a 'Huntress of Vale.' A search for the location 'Vale' and the classification 'Huntress' turned up nothing substantial. They do not appear to exist."

Noble Six was gripping her Magnum with white knuckles. Summer Rose. Huntress. Vale. These were words she knew, from some time long ago that she couldn't quite remember. It was sitting on the tip of her tongue, infuriating her, but it was just beyond her reach. One thing was certain: Six new this "Summer Rose." She returned her attention to the video, which had now cut to a shot of a female body on a table, monitors all around her, her face and genitals obscured. Her skin was pale and sickly, her flesh emaciated and covered in poorly-healed wounds.

"We've managed to somewhat stabilize Subject Alpha," said the same lab tech, off camera, "but her condition worsens every day. Through several tests we've found that her body gives off a low-intensity energy field similar to the shielding units the jackals use in their gauntlets. How this is possible is beyond our understanding, but Dr. Faust seems to think the energy is centered on the blood. It would explain why the flash clone we've made from Alpha's tissues doesn't exhibit the same energy field. We're planning on attempting a transfusion between Alpha and the clone to see if a transfer is possible…"

The video cuts to several people in lab coats standing around a large tube of some sort, connected to a second tube via wires and piping. It appears that a woman, probably Summer Rose, is inside the tube, but the scientists are crowding the monitors and viewports, so Noble couldn't be certain. Not to mention the camera was moving all over the place, making everything hectic and unclear. Indistinct voices could be heard mumbling about exchange rates, theorems, and what would be for lunch.

The video cut back to the single scientist, their facial hair grown out some, as they leaned against a hallway wall smoking a cigarette. Noble noticed the videos seemed to get less and less professional over time. "It appears the transfusion was a success," the scientist sighed, "which is a damn good thing, because Subject Alpha is caput. Dead and rotting. We started the dissection-"

Six fast-forwarded. She didn't want to hear the scientist be so raunchy while talking about cutting up Summer. It made her skin crawl.

"-The clone seems to have some of Alpha's memories, but she can't readily access them. That's the problem with flash clones – so imperfect. There's so much we could have learned from Alpha, but because Faust was so eager with his transfer idea, he just had to rush everything. Who cares if it worked! There's an entire unexplored world's worth of information locked in the head of this clone, and it's completely out of reach, even with neural mapping! We'll never get at it unless she makes the connection herself, and that'll probably never happen!"

The scientist swiped at the camera, knocking over its stand and causing a cut to the next scene, which was similar to the last, but in a different location. "The source tissue was too damaged to make a fully-grown clone, so we had to settle for a less-developed one. She has around a 16-year-old growth level, which has made things a bit weird in the lab. We're not used to have kids around, let alone teenagers," he sneered the word, "We'd love to study her more, but the higher-ups sent the kill order on that real quick. They want to use her for combat deployment, because of course they do. They're shipping her out with Colonel Ackerson to be part of Beta company. The logic of sending a special soldier into battle when we could instead study them and copy their abilities is beyond me." The scientist picked up the camera and began walking. "But, we might as well record her for posterity before they shut us down and ship us out to god-knows-where. Hey, Nat-"

The video became grainy and distorted, then fizzled out entirely.

Noble Six stood in silence, absorbed in thought. This strange woman, Summer Rose, was human, but from an entirely different world with equipment far beyond even ONI's understanding, and she possessed a strange power the UNSC wanted to make use of. Huntress of Vale…who was this woman? She was suddenly overcome with rage. 'Those ONI bastards…of course they would be more interested in what secrets they could gain from her instead of actually keeping her alive! God, they make me sick!' She punched the wall, causing the already disheveled tiles to crack and fall, and eerie echo of rage reverberating through the cold concrete room. Not only did they let her die, but they cloned her and inducted that clone into the UNSC forces. Six wondered how much the clone knew, if she remembered anything, if she was even still alive, or if they had recalled her to use her as a test subject once again. Her heart ached at the thought.

A beep from the computer returned Six's thoughts to reality. The copy and burn was completed. She tried to click on some more of the files in the Project Veil folder, but they were encrypted and she didn't have the means to decode them. Typical. She yanked the drive from the computer, not wanting look any deeper into the ONI abomination of sacrilege they called "R&D". It's not like it mattered anyway. Their secrets died with the rest of Reach…and her. 'It's not fair that they can just get away with this…I wish there was something I could do…not just for me, but for Summer."

Yes. Go through all the trouble of surviving this impossible situation so you can get "justice" for the mysterious woman who you remember but can't recall anything about, and in the process be dishonorably discharged for insubordination as the best possible outcome. More likely she'd be court-martialed for treason and sent god knows where to be a lab rat. Just like Summer and her clone…

"It's all so depressing, isn't it?"

Six's Magnum was instantly up, her head whirling around to find the source of the voice. She hadn't found any signs of life in this building, and she was sure all the bodies in this room were dead. There was no movement, no indications, no sound. All was still, as though she had imagined the voice entirely. Was the air in this room laced with a hallucinogenic, one that could get through her helmets filters?

"Geez, put the gun down, you're embarrassing yourself."

A male voice, human, roughly 20-30 years of age, again coming from some unknown location. Upon close inspection, she detected a faint reflection in the corner of the ceiling. She slowly moved toward it, gun cocked and ready, and saw that it was a very well-concealed camera. Probably installed to spy on the scientists who worked in the lab.

Someone had been watching her.

"Ah, you finally see it, huh? Took you long enough. And here I thought the S3s were supposed to be hyper-observant? Seems more like hyper-easily-distracted, to me."

"Identify yourself," commanded Noble Six in a steely tone. She turned and started striding toward the door, Magnum still a micrometer from being fired.

"You first, Spartan B-321, Noble Six of Noble Team." There was a pause, and then, "Crap, I messed that joke up…I suck at first impressions."

"Identify!" She said with more force as she exited the morgue, going down a hallway she hadn't explored yet. Whoever this individual was, they didn't seem very focused on what was going on. 'Who the hell would still be here?' Six wondered.

"Hmm…I guess you could call me the Boogeyman. I'm the shadow that haunts these halls, keeping the secrets, watching and waiting for idiots to wander in here so I can toy with them and feast on their bones." With the last word, the lights in the hallway went off, the emergency lighting casting strange orange shadows on the walls.

"Very dramatic," scoffed Noble Six. 'This Boogeyman better hope he's bulletproof,' she fumed internally 'or he's going to look like Swiss cheese when I'm done with him. There's no time for games like this.' She checked a corner and continued, looking for any doors with lights on.

"Oh yes, drama is the spice of life! Without it, everything goes stale. Like the rations here. Those powdery, dry packets of instant-bread and cup-o-noodles. Sure, they'll keep you fed, but who wants to eat that crap? I could really go for some pizza…" There was an audible distortion in the voice as he spoke. It seemed like although most of the Oni structure was pristine, the equipment hadn't been so lucky. Which didn't bode well for Six.

The "Boogeyman" continued to ramble on as Six rounded another corner, and she spied what she sought: a glowing light behind a door. She approached as quietly and quickly as she could, readying her Magnum once more. She placed her hand on the latch for the door, steadied her breathing, and flung the door open.

Nothing. There was no one in the room. It was a fairly large room full of surveillance equipment and computers, with garbage strewn about from the previous operator, but it was clear no one had been inside the room in a while. The keyboards and screens were covered in a thick layer of dust, probably from all the fans whirring in the room. The monitors displayed a number of rooms throughout the facility, several of which she had already been through. Whoever was watching had been watching for a while and could easily have avoided her, but not without leaving some kind of trace of where they went. 'Something isn't right about this…'

"Haha, did you actually think I was in there? What are you, nine? Man, the Spartan program has gone in the crapper since it they gave up the child-soldier thing…damn morality making things needlessly complicated. Just kidnap some more kids and shoot them up with steroids and nanomachines, what's the big deal?"

"Alright, I don't have time for this," demanded Six. She'd had enough of this "Boogeyman's" games. "You do realize there's a Covenant assault happening on the surface, right? They're preparing to glass the planet, killing you, me, and everyone else. You have confidential knowledge of ONI operations and you speak perfect English, so you're not Covenant. Even if you're some kind of Rebel, I'd think your survival would be a little more important to you than avoiding capture by the UNSC."

'Unless he's insane,' she thought.

"Capture? I think you mean 'Reclamation,' Sherlock. You can't capture what you already own."

"Reclamation?" Six was puzzled. "You really are insane, aren't you?"

"Not as insane as the people that made us." The screens in the room began to flicker. Some turned to static, some turned off, and some began to display a bleak, blinking message. 'Welcome to the Graveyard of Dreams.' At that moment, a nearby projector sprang to life, and a hologram of an AI appeared. They were male, wearing the a leather jacket, ripped jeans, fingerless gloves with biker boots and, oddly enough, had a red and white electric guitar slung behind them. His long wavy hair was past his shoulders and he had aviator shades hanging from the corner of his pocket. Oddly enough, although the colors of the hologram shifted through varying hues, the AI's eyes remained neon green.

"I mean, look at me," the AI said, "What the hell was the point of programming all these aesthetic changes to my appearance? It's a giant fricking waste of time. Although, to be fair, I was the one who did it…"

"An AI," mumbled Six. That would explain why nothing added up here. She noticed that the hologram glitched out every few seconds, causing the AI to drastically switch between positions. It didn't look like a problem with the projector, but a problem with the data it was projecting. It was clear that whatever equipment had failed here had damaged the AI in some way, and who knows what else was broken in here.

"No, I'm a magical Butt Pixie who's here to give you explosive diarrhea and get that stick out of your military-conditioned ass! Of course I'm an AI; who the hell would stay here unless they can't leave?" The AI glitched through a number of poses in rapid succession, and its face flashed on some of the screens in the room, showing various expressions ranging from joy to anger to sadness. It appeared the more agitated it got, the more it disrupted its natural operation.

"Identify," said Six in her most authoritative tone, trying to bring the AI into a more default state. It seemed to work, as the AI donned a neutral expression, staring blankly at her face.

" UNSC Smart AI SDH-1371321 'Shadowhawk'," said the AI. "Monitor of ONI installation 'Shield Base,' special operations manager and record keeper for all projects therein, keeper of keys and groun-"

"'Record keeper?" Six leaped on the idea. If this AI had access to all data on the special projects, it might know more about Summer and her clone. Six had to know. "Can you get me access to the files about 'Project Veil'?"

Shadowhawk returned to its normal demeanor. "Typical military response. You threaten me and wave your gun around to try and get your way, but the moment you find out I'm useful for something, you start making demands and trying to be buddies." It puts a fist on its hip and shook its finger at her. "Have you no shame?"

Noble Six realized she was still pointing her Magnum at the AI's pedestal, the trigger still a hair's breadth away from firing. She immediately relaxed her grip, sticking the gun to her thigh plate. She was way too worked up over this Summer Rose thing. 'I haven't been this anxious since boot camp…what's gotten into me?' The impending glassing of the planet, probably.

She made a 'happy now?' motion toward Shadowhawk. He just smirked. "State your name and rank."

Noble Six fixed Shadowhawk with a death stare from underneath her helmet. She didn't like this AI. "You know my name and rank already, don't you?"

The AI shrugged. "Protocol is protocol. You wouldn't want to forsake the UNSC traditions just because the world's ending, would you?"

"Yes, I would."

"Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine!" The AI beamed at her. "I like you, kid."

Six took a deep breath to calm herself. "Could you…please…focus for a minute?"

Their expression remained the same, but the AI's eyes took on a very sad look. "No," it said curtly. "Name. And. Rank."

She sighed. "Lieutenant Natsuki, Spartan B-321." Six said.

" See was that so hard? All you had to do was tell me your name and rank." He said in explanative tone. Like a parent explaining the most simplest thing to child.

The now named Natsuki just looked at him with a deadpan stare under her helmet.

"So, one of the many things here is the entire video record of VALE, and some sort of prototype ish teleporter." Shadowhawk said.

"Ok first can you show me the rest of the video?" Natsuki asked. Her hope rising hoping to find out if Summers clone survived.

" I can but it is corrupted. So I would need to reconstruct it. Witch means I need time." ShadowHawk said. " Sorry."

Six gave a exasperated sigh.

"What is this about a teleporter?" She asked.

" That, is a good question." He responded, " I know you saw the thing under sword base. Contrary to what you may think, we learned more than what Halsey and the AI fragment would have said. We have learned of short range teleportation."

" So what are you saying exactly?"

" I am saying is all the tests we did but one, were all failures. They were transported into atomized bits and pieces that probably ended up way outside the galaxy for all I know. The one successful test we did went through alright and came back, but has been slipping in and out of dimensions. Kind of like a phantom." was the answer the AI said with a bit of sorrow. " The crazy bastard. Of all the people to successfully do it it was him. He was a good friend of mine you know. Probably the only one that could stand me and me him."

Natsuki looked upon the AI with pitty. She knew what it felt like to lose friends. After all, she lost all of NOBLE TEAM in the span of a week. She gave a deep sigh then remembered she had a slot open in her helmet.

" How about you come with me. You serve no need here, as far as I can tell, and you need to be either reclaimed or destroyed as per protocol. We can try this thing and if it doesn't kill us, we may or may not end up on a peaceful world." she said to him ' hopefully we end up on either where Summer Rose was born so I can break the news to them, or where her clone is so I can help her out.' she thought privately.

Shadow Hawk looked up at her with a genuine smile.

" I will do what I can. I do remember the input codes used for the successful test." He stated, " The teleporter has more than enough room for your warthog to get enough speed and space to get through no problem. I will start the charging sequence and inputting the codes and coradneats. In the meantime, if you want to grab Summers gear it is in this locker. Even if we don't end up on her birth world, I don't want it to be glassed by these bastards."

Nat walked to the mentioned locker and opened it. Inside was a Black combat skirt and Blouse with white trim along with a clencher. Boots with white laces. Black leggings and some heavily damaged chest armor. Finally a white cloak. It was clean and had a metal Rose pendant on it. Giving a mental picture it gave the look of protection yet fashion. Along with everything else was an odd looking sniper rifle. Odd in the fact that it looked like it was made out of blades, or to turn into a blade of some sort, that and a small white rectangle devise that when opened showed a blank screen. It seemed familiar to her, like she had one before but she was positive she never saw this. She placed everything in a plastic bag and then in a duffle. The rifle she magclamed to her back. She will fiddle with it later but right now she just wanted to get Summer's stuff packed up and ready to go.

She filled up the hog and got it in position. With that done she asked Shadow to wake her when it is all ready or if anything happens and promptly took a much needed rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time skip.

1600 hours.

It started as a dream. A peaceful dream. The smell of baking was in the air of the small cozy little home that Natsuki found seirane. The outdoors were shrouded in darkness with snow on the sill. She sat at a table with a hot cup of tea. She let a smile across her lips. The sound of someone behind her got her attention and in a very unspartan way, she casually turned to the person entering the kitchen. They were two kids and an adult. She couldn't make out their faces. Everything else however she could. The youngest had short raven black hair turning red towards the tips, a small red cape, a black shirt and skirt. She was toddler age if she had to guess, four to five with silver eyes. She had a smile adorning her lips as she looked at her.

The other girl was around six years of age, had long golden blond hair, lilac eyes. She had on a yellow shirt and brown pants. She as well had a smile adorning her face.

Last was a man in his late twenties or early thirties. He had brown cargo pants with a black belt, a red bandana on his left upper arm, a brown leather vest over a tan shirt and had a shoulder guard and a leather forearm guard. He had Blue eyes,blond hair and a bit of a stubble around his jaw line. Handsome is a word that most women would attach to him. And on some deep inner desire, she had to agree.

Leaning down she held her arms out with the younger of the girls falling in to her arms in a hug.

' The hell is going on? Why am I hugging a child?' where her thoughts.

She opened her arms up again and the other girl fell into the hug as well. With a smile on her face she, she nuzzled her face between the girls heads taking in their scents.

"Mom, can we some cookies and milk?" the youngest girl asked looking up.

She gave a giggle before answering. " Sure sweety. Just not to much."

" Thanks mommy!" the blond girl squealed and took off with the toddler.

The sight warmed her heart and made the already present smile, shine.

They got glasses with the help of the older man, got milk and cookies, and sat in the living room. She felt a pair of hands rub her shoulders in a message. The man leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek.

" They are going to miss you you know." he stated.

" I know. But what are you going to do. It is supposed to be a simple extermination mission. I am not expecting any trouble. I will be home before you know it." She said

Coming to the front of her, he knelt and looked at her. Taking in every detail and trying to memorize every pore on her face.

She closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them however he was not their. Instead she was face to face with a jackal. She shot her hand forward and into the jackals chest. When she saw the landscape around her, she saw her hand was covered in her armor and not in a black blouse. The landscape was that of reach. Sword base to be exact. She retracted her hand with the jackals heart still in her grasp. As the jackal fell to the the ground, she looked around. Aside from destroyed vehicles and buildings, the only living thing here was a girl. At this distance all she could make out was a flowing red cape with her hood up and black skirt. But the eye catcher was the pendent that clasped her cloak togher around her neck. A rose. The same one that Summer had among her effects. Nat started to walk towards her wanting to see if she can get answers. The girl saw her approach and reached behind her back for something. Whatever she was reaching for she did not find and looked horrified at the realization. Nat reached into an ammo pouch for the same pendent she had in her inventory. The girl looked ready to bolt when she withdrew her hand with the same pendant and offered it to her. The girl looked puzzled turn to shock and grief.

" Natsuki" She stated.

Nat was at a loss.

" Natsuki." She said a again, but she heard another thing behind her words. But it was to faint to hear.

"Natsuki/six" that time she made it out. Six.

" SIX! WAKE UP!" a new voice was heard. The last image of the women was of her saying something.

Noble six sat bolt upright in the driver seat of the workhog.  
" Status!" she cried.

"Calm down. I am in the final stages of powering up the teleporter. But it seems to have brought attention to our location. We got a covenant search party in the building. Not to worry they seem to be sticking to the common area and upper offices. But it is only a matter of time before they make their way down here." Shadow Hawk replied.

She didn't respond verbally and instead grabbed her magnum and a assault rifle. As she approached the door, she hit the lights. She would have to contemplate her dream later. Right now it was war and if there was one thing she excelled in, it was war.

She turned to the AI and addressed him.  
" Stick to my helmet comms. Standard encryption." she said killing the lights.

She heard his voice within the confines of her helmet.

" No shit sherlock. Why don't I use the PA? I am sure they won't hear that at all." he said in an annoyed tone.

She growled in annoyance as the doors shut behind her. Taking cover behind a wall she kept a lookout for any signs that they have been spotted. She didn't see any movement for a lengthy amount of time. She was considering on moving up a passage or two to get a better feel for the area, when she caught something out of the corner of her eye. It was a shimmer. Wait only camo soldiers shimmer like that. She snapped her magnum up and pumped five shots into him. The powerful handgun bucked as it fired and the elite went down like a ton of bricks.

She looked at the gun in her hand and gave an appreciative nod. Then cursed. He probably had friends upstairs that heard the commotion.

Well let's see what the covies were doing shall we.

The search party were told to check the area due to a power surge in the area. The party has found many things that...were underwhelming. Maps of the local reagan, snack packets, fifty two thin hard paper rectangle things, a multi colored cube that rotates, small figures with oversized heads the bobble. And that was all in the common area. In some of the side offices were more personalized ranging from little models of some vehicle of sorts, a black box with two diagonal lines running across the top and a green circle where they meet. Some had stills of people in them, and in one corner office that was walled off and had a hard wood door, a long cylinder device that powers up at the base. The wand of some boss maybe but nonetheless useless.

A spec op elite called Sa'al Rutt'emee was walking around when he found a set of stairs leading down. From what he remembered, ONI usually has the top secret stuff that the scholars would like to go nuts about. ' lets see what is stored here' he thought. Five minutes later he was walking around in camo when he felt the urge to take a piss. He was walking around looking for a corner or tree or something when he got shot to death.

The rest of the search party heard the shots and went to investigate.

A few minutes later the firefight got underway. Six was gunning down any covenant solder that came down that corridor. Shot for shot, kill for kill, she slaughtered the endless horde. But it was also a horde against her. She took hits. Her shields taking the brunt of the fire but failing and needing to recharge. Scorch marks littered her armor with breaches being seen in areas. Her visor was cracking from the abuse. Already a whole was formed around her right eye.

A crackle came over the comms. It was Shadow Hawk.

" If you are done playing around with your friends we can blow this place. The device is active and ready. All you need to do is leave a tip." He informed.

Backing to the door, it opens and she backed in, rifle still firing till it closed. She not only locked it, but also dropped a blast door.

' That should hold them.' She thought. She ran to the turmanal Shadow Hawk was located at.

" You ready to go?" She asked.

" Since the self-destruct is active with only three minutes till boom, yea. I am ready if you are. Unless you want to watch the fireworks." Came his reply.

Grabbing his chip she slotted it in her helmet. The feeling of liquid mercury flooded her mind as he interfaced.

" HOLLY SHIT! I NEVER KNEW A SUIT OF ARMOR COULD HOUSE SO MUCH! I AM TOTALLY GOING TO PERSONALIZE THIS SPACE IN HERE!" he said in excitement.

She heard banging from the covenant on the other side.

' I hoped for more time.' She thought. Taking out some C7, she rigged the counsel and anything else that might let the covies through to this other world. She punched in thirty seconds. She jumped in the HOG as she looked ahead. The thing ahead of her looked like a slipspace portal. Taking a deep breath, she punched it with the timer counting down. Right as she hit 88 MPH, the doors blew. Shrapnel and crystalline needles glanced off the HOG right as it hit the portal. All that was left was gawking covies as they watched the portal. The C7 went off destroying the counsels and pylons, killing the portal.

An elite clad in gold zealot armor looked at his subordinate clad in black Spec-ops armor.

" What in the prophets happened?" He asked.

The spec-ops elite looked at him with bewilderment.

" In all honesty, I don't have a bloody clue." was his reply.

The zealot was going to reprimand, when a voice was heard throughout the building.

" Hi, I am Shadow Hawk. I am the AI of the facility. Now you might be wondering, what the fuck just happened? Well let me tell you, you all just got FUCKED! Not only did we escape, but you are about to get boned. So I will leave you with this little number to listen to as you all die. Please keep it clean and if you feel the need to shit, piss, or just need to get off, do it in another room please. No one needs to see that."

Of course not a single solder understood what was said, they just assumed it was some form of blasphemy.

Turning to their underlings, they turned to leave when what humans call music started playing.

" AWAKEN AWAKEN AWAKE! TAKE THE LAND THAT MUST BE TAKEN!" blared the speakers.

They all started to go nuts and find the source so they could kill it. Some even slammed their heads into walls or counsel to make it stop. Their wishes were make when the facility blew up.

The warthog screamed as it lost traction. The tires spinning looking for something to grab. The engine revving teh RPMs. All Nat could see was a blinding darkness. The screaming and howling being deafening. The ride was short but felt long.

When she did come out she had to slam on the breaks when she realized a building was in front of her. She skidded to a halt swerving and fishtailing. When she did stop she saw that the town was dark and abandon. She gave a deep sigh of relief. Leaving the hog running with the lights on. She looked for a good place to set up camp and after finding an intact enough house, she parked the hog behind the house as she tested the lights. Nothing. So she fished out some hand held lamps and set them up.

Sitting down she removed her helmet and took a deep breath of fresh air.

The slight breeze caressing her face. Taking the moment she just let it all sink in.  
She was alive. With that simple fact, she allowed a smile to grace her lips.

Shadowhawk use her helmets external speaker to talk to her breaking her moment.

" So. Are you going to just sit there and look like a statue or are you going to, I don't know, start repairing your armor?"

She gave a low growl and went to fetch the tools needed. After she removed her armor, after an hour of undoing locks, seals and alike, she was now in her black under suit and it to had a couple puncters. She removed it and started to seal any breaches. Then she did the same with the armor.

With that done she set the auto diagnostic and got some real rest.  
" Shadow, wake me if anything comes up. Otherwise, let me sleep." She said letting her eyelids fall and shut the world out. The dream started right when she punched a Jackals heart out. Again she looked and saw the same girl and again she approached her and again she dropped to her knees. Nat was going to drop to a knee to be more eye level with her, when she suddenly scattered in a flurry of red rose petals.

Ruby looked upon the hellish landscape. She could not believe what she was seeing. Aliens burning the planet without remorse. Civilians were hunted down and eaten alive. Soldiers were slaughtered left and right. There was only one thing that slowed the assault. An armored tank of a human. It moved to graceful to be a machine or an android even. She watched as it punched through a bird like aliens chest and rip out its still beating heart. It then turned to Ruby and approached. It reached a hand behind its back. Thinking it was going to attack she reached for CresantRose only to find it was not their. She had a look of horror. She looked back up ready to run when the figure stopped in front of her and retracted its hand. It held a pendant. Not just any pendant, her mother's pendant. It just held it their as Ruby stared at it. She then just dropped to her knees and cried.

Waking up with a start she found she did indeed have tears running down her cheeks.

' What was that all about. Who was that person with mom's pendant? Why did it give it to me?'

She threw the covers off and went to the bathroom. She started the hot water and took a nice hot shower. If there was one thing she missed most about civilization, it was the ability to take a nice hot shower. That and a roof over her head and no grimm to worry about during the night.

With a hot relaxing shower out of the way, she stepped out of her room and met with the others in her party.

" Ready to go?" She asked.

**Ok, So my second story is up. I hope you enjoyed. I have been working on this story for a while actually. I started it during volume 4 and just now got it done. What took so long you may ask? Well I had a friend that was helping me out and editing and spell checking. He got a good portion done. So while he was doing that I started work on other projects. Just recently I asked if he had a chance to look it over again when he told me that he has to much on his plate and to just post. So that is what I did. A shout out to SPARTAN-626 for looking it over a couple of more times and brainstorming. I really appreciate it.**

**A couple of fun facts about this story, I got inspired to write it from reading ptabs0101s Remnant of a rose and Remnant of an Irorn rose fics. So go check them out. Both of his storys fallow Summer Rose in the Destiny universe and her coming back home and all sorts of shenanigans that will happen. He even got Chibi in thier in some chapters. So yea go check it out, I had a fun read with it.**

**Well tell me what you guys think, leave a comment, send a PM, do what you got to do. **

**With that I will see you guys on the virtual battlefield **


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth, Halo belongs to Bungie/343/Microsoft. The only thing I own is this cookie that has now been devoured by our favorite little redhooded huntress.**

Nat had awakened from her dream an hour ago. The dream still swimming through her mind. Who was that girl and why did she feel familiar? And the first part of said dream, who were the other two? Why did the blond man feel so...what is the word, comforting? Loving? The willingness to let herself be and feel vulnerable? She didn't know. It was eleven hundred hours and her armor just finished its diagnostic and integration of the new parts and software. Suiting up felt so good. It felt like she was walking around naked in a population center. So now with her clothes back on, she felt so much better.

" Well, your now clothed and no longer naked kid and damn do you have a nice bod. Built like a tank yet still lean to be a woman with a nice figure. And the scars really give you a rugged look. Any way your armor is green. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Shadow was saying with a bit of a pervy flirt.

Sighing in annoyance she dismissed the flirtiness as part of some sort early rampancy.

" Not now but could you do some AI thing and see if we can equip the energy daggers I stole from one of the elites I killed?"

" I can run some simulations and see. Why? Feel like going Assassin's Creed on some dummies?" He asked.

" Sure. You can say that. I just want a backup in case something goes amiss. That and silent kills would be nice." She said.

" Ok. I will do just that." Shadow said.

She reached over her shoulder and unslung Summers weapon. It had a familiarity to it that she could not place. It was calling to her. Wanting to be used. She looked at it wondering what to do before placing it back on her back.

She walked to the back of the hog and started to rummage around in one of her duffles. Opening the duffle she sees that it was filled with the new BR 55 rifle. She picked one up and gave it a look over. The mat black rifle stood out compared to her white and red armors paint job. She looked it over and saw the ammo reader. Zero zero. Empty. Ruffling around she found a number of magazines. She grabs one and slides it home. Thirty-six rounds ready to rock and roll. Satisfied she places it on the mag-strips on her back. As she pushes the bag back, the bag holding Summers affects popped open with Summers pendant falling out. She stared at it for a long time. It like Summers rifle called to her. She plucked it up from the bed of the hog and held it. She looked at it with mixing emotions. Sorrow for the women who wore it and warmth that she could bring it home being prominent.

Sighing she put it in her soft case before she turned around and leaned on the side of the hog and just dwelled over the past couple of days. Seeing the thing under sword base. Dr. Halsey and Jun's fate is unknown. The flight to Azaud and the Pillar of Autumn. Getting ambushed by a flight of banshee and a phantom with Carter getting wounded throughout the engagement while she and Emile bailed out so he can draw the heat. Fighting and fighting to make it to the ship and deliver an AI fragment. Holding off the horde until Keys came to take delivery. Emile in the Mass-Driver shooting down any and all hostile aircraft. A Sangheili zealot jumping him and shoving its energy sword through him, just to get the same treatment in return as he slammed his kukri deep into its neck. Her fight to take out the cursor with the MAC gun. And the ship taking off. Her long drive collecting weapons and other ordnance for her supposed last stand. And finally the ONI base with the info on Summer Rose.

" You Ok Kid?" Shadow asked scanning her vitals after just standing there for a few minutes.

She let out a sigh, " Yea. Just taking it all in. It was just yesterday that I was on a doomed planet and now I am on a whole new world. It's just surreal I guess. I should be dead but I am not."

" I hear ya. But you do realize that during your little trip in the clouds, a fight has been going on in the town." He told her.

Her eyes widened at that and shot down the ally way. When she came to the fight she saw a man in a dress shirt and pants with a tattered cape paying a strike from a crazy person with a scorpion tail in an open white shirt and pants. He had arm bracers with attached blade giving them the look of scorpion claws. A girl in red then came into view trying to flank the psycho man and help the guy with the big sword. So caught up in trying to help that she didn't notice the timber fixing to fall on to her.

Six didn't waste a beat, she sprinted in. In a few strides, she hit her max and closed the distance in just a few blinks. She grabbed the girl and threw her towards her friends and slammed a fist down as armor lock activated. The timber slammed into her back but bounced off the electric blue aura.

Qrow saw the timber fall. He couldn't disengage from Tyrian to get his niece out of harm's way. He thought that it was going to be over for her. That was until he saw her get thrown to her friends and an armored women took her place, slamming a fist into the ground as a protective blue aura surrounded her with the beam just bouncing off instead of squishing her like a bug. He was surprised but was also in a fight. Fight now surprise second.

Ruby went around to flank Tyrian and help her Uncle Qrow drive him off. She had a bead on him and was just waiting for an opening. When she thought she had it, she was whipped out of the way rolling to a stop in front of Jaune, Nora, and Ren. When she looked up she saw a timber come crashing down on to someone. When it bounced off, she saw a blue aura surround the figure. She couldn't quite make out the detail of who it was. All she saw was a white silhouette of the person. But when the figure stood and the aura burst off, her breath caught in her throat. It was her. The one who ripped an aliens heart out of its chest. The one that had her moms pendent. And the one who now had her mothers weapon. She was filled with so much emotion that she was frozen. Unable to do anything from the shock.

Six stood to her full seven-foot hight as she brought her BR55 to bear. She let loose a burst right past crazy's face. He kicked the other male away and turned to her.

" Hello whitey, if you want to be killed so badly all you had to do was ask. Now stand in line and wait your turn. I will kill you after I kill this fool! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Instead of answering she let loose another volley of rounds right into his head. A purple flash was seen as his aura broke. He growled and went in. He slashed and slashed but her shields took the hits. His tail wrapped around her gun and ripped it out of her hands. THinking he had the advantage he went in close. He stabbed and stabbed at her armored chest. She grabbed and threw him into another house as she withdrew her knife and Emiles Kukri.

Getting in a stance she waited till he came at her again. He emerged like a spirit from the clouds. A mad man with wild eyes that wanted nothing but her blood. He came in striking like a mad man. Left then right then left again and with each strike he delivered, she blocked or parried each strike. And with each strike, he got more enraged. His tail wrapped around her left wrist and she gave a hard pull. He ducked under her punch and latched onto her back, stabbing repeatedly at her neck.

Grunting she slashed at his tail with the knife in her right hand and then stabbed deep into his shoulder. He screamed in pain and rage as he was then thrown to the ground. Rolling to the left he avoided the foot aimed for his face. He scrambled to his feet and deployed the automatic pistols and unloaded on the figure. A golden shimmer came into life with each hit deflecting each bullet that hit.

Qrow must have had a bad batch in his flask because if his eyes were deceiving him, that figure had Summer's weapon. Noble Rose was clamped to this women's back. The bullets just bounced off of a golden aura. Whoever this chick was he doesn't want to get on the bad side of. He looked over to Ruby and saw her in a state of shock and horror. Something had her spooked but he couldn't say what.

Six withdrew Summers weapon and sighted down the sights before she let loose a trio of rounds. The purple shimmer she saw earlier appeared again as the bullets slammed into his chest.

' Energy shields? On an unarmored combatant? What kind of magic is this guys wielding?' Six thought as she glanced at her ammo counter. Half a mag left and this guy was somehow able to block some of her shots. Growling she empty the magazine hoping to get around to slip through his defenses. Only a couple of shots got through and those that did didn't do much more than to chip away at whatever this magic shield was.

An audible "CLICK" was herd as the mag ran dry.

' shit. And he won't give me time to reload.' Nat thought as crazy came charging at her with a vengeance. He swung with his right, she jumped back as his fist past right through the place she once stood. She looked the weapon over thinking about slinging it. After all, other than a bludgeon, what good is a rifle without ammo? Nothing at all. But she didn't want to damage this weapon. It belonged to its owners family and in good condition. She saw crazy leap at her again with those guns drawn and raining bullets down upon her. Her shields finally gave out and she started to take dings. She slid her hands across the rifle. As if by magic it shifted. She didn't know what or how it was doing it but it happened. When it finally transformed it was a scythe that was waiting for action. Acting on impulse she used the blunt end of the weapon to knock this guy away.

The feeling Qrow had in his gut was confirmed as the stranger transformed Summers weapon and used it like a pro. After slapping him away with the blunt edge of the scythe, she twirled it around her waist and slammed the tip of the blade into the ground.

Tyrian who had a seething look of hatred not had a look of confusion. He saw that weapon before. It was with its dead wilder at the bottom of a large pit filled with all sorts of other dead things. This woman must have climbed down and uncovered it.

' How disrespectful. Leave the dead alone. You never know what kind of curse you might uncover.' he thought with a crazy smile.

" You know I fought the person who wielded that blade." He spoke

Six didn't move but was listening.

' He fought Summer Rose? So he must be the one to have wounded her so bad when ONI found her.' She summarized.

For Qrow and Ruby, however, they were shocked, saddened...and angry. Standing in front of them stood the man the took away a mother and wife, a friend and a confidant. For the past twelve to thirteen years they have been looking for her. Hoping her missing in action presumed dead status was false. But Qrow knew better. After five years of her not showing up, he knew she was dead.

" She was so easy to beat, well after the Grimm wore her down that is. I could have taken her but, ohhhh, they got to her first. Heheheh. But her pathetic attempt to survive was amusing. She couldn't even take a hit." he laughed some more " I could have killed her whenever I wanted, but instead I toyed with her. And after I had my fun I left her to die in a pit full of other dead things. For you to have her weapon, hahaha, you must have dug deep for it and desecrated her remains in order to find it!" he finished off with even more insane laughter.

The blood of Qrow and Ruby was fixing to boil over with rage. This man was mocking someone they held dear...and he will pay for it. And Six, well she had rage building up but she knew how to channel it and use it to its full advantage.

Qrow was fixing to step in and take this guy on when he spotted the strangers rifle and blades. He ran over to the discarded weapons and retrieved them. He then ran up to the warrior before she could continue the fight.

" Ma'am, no offense but I would rather you not use my team leaders weapon in you can help it." He said offering the gun and blades. Leaving the blade in the ground she took them and sighted down the scope center mass. Ruby came up on her other side looking at Noble Rose. It was her mother's weapon alright, but if what Tyrian said was true, this women dug up a whole bunch of dead to get it. But at this moment she had to put that aside and focus the guy who wants to kill her. And afterward she would question who and what she was and why did she have her mothers weapon.

Tyrian kept laughing and then charged in, Six's knife still in his shoulder. His main focus on this armored freak. Qrow and Ruby readied themselves but 'white' sprung in and slammed the butt of her rifle into his face. He flew back rubbing his nose. Qrow and Ruby double teamed him hitting him from both the left and right. He blocked both but was unable to block the strike aimed for his stomach. Six delivered a gut kick knocking the wind out of him. Getting even more pissed off he came in for a tail strike aimed for her armored neck. She grabbed the stinger and threw him at the man with the big sword. And said her first words this whole engagement.

" Big man! Heads up!" she shouted.

He turned and saw Tyrian sailing right at him. He readied his blade for a powerful downward strike, ready to take this guys head off.

Tyrian oriented himself mid-air. If he could time it right, he could take Qrow out of the picture. His eyes changed from gold to purple as the venom in his tail charged up a lethal dose to be delivered. As Qrow brought Rozgrise down, Tyrian rolled out of the way and flicked his tail out and scratched his side. Qrows blade slammed into the ground as he looked at where he got stuck. As Tyrian landed and skidded to a stop, he looked up to see his prey look at his wound in horror. He smiled, then screamed in pain as his tail was severed courtesy of Ruby.

Tyrian rolled and howled as blood and other poison came pumping out of his wound. When he turned he saw RNJR, Qrow, and whitey all aiming weapons at him.

"RRAAAAAGGGRRRRRAAAAA! YOU BITCH!" He shouted at Ruby. Whitey reloaded her rifle and was fixing to unload it on his face. He did the only thing that made sense to him. He ran vowing to himself to take vengeance, muttering that Salem would forgive him.

But as he hopped the wall he heard bullets break through the wall with a couple even grazing him.

Qrow dropped to his knees in pain as he clutched his stomach gaining everyone's attention.

" UNCLE QROW!" Ruby cried running to his side dropping her scythe.

Jaune came in asking what was happening, Nora asking who pschyo was and Ren asking how he got here. Nat came to his side and looked at his wound. It needed to be addressed but she didn't have her med kit on her person. Looking towards the ground she saw the mans stinger and retrieved it.

As she came back to the group she realized they were looking at her.

" What?" She asked.

" Is what he said true? About you desecrating the dead to retrieve my teammate's weapon." The man asked.

" Right now you need medical treatment. We can discuss this at my camp." Her voice brokered no argument. He growled as she helped him up and realized his weapon from the ground and gave it a look over. It was a nice looking weapon. A huge single-edged blade with a runic pattern on it. She slung it onto her back then did the same with Summers weapon.

With that, she grabbed Qrows arm and slung it around her shoulder and marched off with the others in tow. It was obvious they didn't fully trust her. She wouldn't have trusted them either. As they rounded the corner of a house they saw the makeshift camp. The hog still parked with removal tools and the diagnostic screen still out and or running. The three males gave a whistle at the ride she had.

Finding a clear enough spot she sat Qrow down and opened his shirt open to get in a better look at his wound. A three inch long cut from the stinger with the poison starting to run through his system. Hefting the man's stinger, she addressed the ninja boy.

" You," She said pointing to him, " in the back of the hog is a duffle full of medical equipment. Grab it and bring it to me." She ordered. He simply nodded and went to retrieve the duffle.

She turned back to the man and examined the wound further. A soft thud was heard as ninja boy came back with the duffle. She rummaged around in the duffle finding the right med kit. As she was looking she herd one of the two females clear their throat.

" Umm, ma'am. Is my uncle going to be OK?" She took a quick glance up and saw the girl she saved. Now that she had time to take a closer look she resembled the girl that was in the past couple of dreams. The red cloak was also a dead give away. But the eye-catcher was the pendant she had clasping her cloak together. It was a rose. Her eyes lingered on it for an extra second before answering.

" He should be. No guarantees. The sooner I get the anti-venom the better." She informed.

" Is what Tyrian said true? That you had to decorate corpses to get her weapon?" She asked.

Instead of answering she opened the med-kit and got to work.

" She asked you a question. Did you or did you not dig up graves to get that weapon." The man growled in both pain and anger.

" Shadow. Do a scan. Make sure no one is eavesdropping." She said.

Everyone looked at her confused as to who she was addressing. They were even more confused when a male voice told her they were fine.

" In a way yes." She said.

The small party was ready to berate her.

" Calm down you over reactive hormone children." Came the male voice again.

" Ok time out. Who is talking!" Jaune shouted holding up his hands in a T.

The lone diagnostic tablet lit up and formed a figure in a black leather jacket, blue jeans and biker boots. He also had long brown hair with a pair of aviator shades on his face.

" That would be me blonde." He said in an unamused voice as he crossed his arms over his chest. " Now will you let her elaborate as to what she said or are you going to try, keyword try, to kill her? Because to be honest if you did fight you would end up dead."

Everyone including Qrow looked at the figure with wide eyes and one thought going through their heads. That being dafuq.

" As Shadow said there is more to what I said. But first what was she to you two?" She asked looking at both Ruby and Qrow.

Qrow was the first to speak. " She was my team leader, one of my best friends, a confidant even and overall a sweet loyal person that would give you the shirt off her back if the need arises," he told her with Ruby taking over.

" She was my mother." was all she said with a somber tone.

Turning away from her task of anti-venom, she looked at the young girl. She lost her mother. True Nat never knew her mother or her life before waking up in a hospital. She was told she got amnesia after a nasty fall during training, but still. To lose someone of parental importance, that must have hurt.

Taking a breath she spoke again. " My condolences for your loss." She said to them. The three held a moment of silence in memory of Summer.

" But to fully answer your question. I retrieved it from a morgue. Figured better with me than let it get glassed." was all she said.

" Why was it in a morgue? And what do you mean by glassed?" Qrow asked.

" Glassed is a term reserved for planets that have been subjected to high yields of plasma. In short, the silica in the sand melts and becomes glass. The world becomes uninhabitable." ShadowHawk said.

" Planets huh. What are you some sort of Atlas astronomer or something?" Qrow asked.

" Does it look like we are some astronomers to you?" Shadow Hawk said.

" No. Not really. But she still did not answer my question as to why it was in a morgue."

" Let her fix you up and we can tell you why a morgue." He said.

Nat had already turned back to the anti-venom and was almost ready to go. Ninja boy and blondy set off to get firewood while the orange haired chick kept watching. The girl in red sat next to her uncle watching as Nat continued to make the antidote for the poison. The man just watched as she worked. Questions clearly running in his mind as to who she is and where she got Summer's weapon.

It took fifteen minutes for the medical kit to come up with an antidote for the man. She injected it into the wound and bandaged him up.

"You should be good for a while. But I would get it checked out the first chance you get." She told the man.

" Was planning on it." He told her. He then got up and looked at her in the eye." Now tell us why that weapon was in a morgue and who the hell you are."

" isn't what she is obvious? She is a supper solder that could rip your skull from your spine through your corn hole with little effort." Shadow said.

The small team of teens looked at the AI.

" What he said is right. I am a super soldier. And one that is damn good at her job." She told them. " And as for finding her weapon in a morgue, I don't have the full details, but a number of years ago a flash was seen outside of a research base. Guess what was found."

She was met with silence as they thought it over trying to figure out what she was saying.

" Ahhh. You guys are stupid you know that. What they found there was her!" Shadow exclaimed.

The rogue looked at the AI as well as the teens.

" The women you know as Summer Rose was found beaten and broken. Multiple lacerations on her body, internal bleeding, broken bones, she must have looked terrible. The doc's their got her stable but she was going to pass, they just slowed it down. What all they found out about her was the energy she produced was that of a shield. A biological forcefield. A clone was made and a blood transfusion was given. The clone received her blood. Not long after, she passed." Nat said remembering the video she found before it got corrupted. " But that was years ago. Fast forward to just yesterday, I was on my way for a last stand on a doomed planet when I stopped at an ONI site. Taking the time to snoop around I found a morgue. I hacked into the computer system and started a burn to erase anything sensitive that could be recovered. That is where I found a project folder named Vale. All I got from it was what I told you. I would like to say more but it got corrupted. ShadowHawk over there is reconstructing it. He also told me to grab her effects. Neither of us wanted those bastards to claim it or let it burn and turn to glass." SHe told them. She got up and went to the hog and grabbed the duffle and brought it to the man and the girl in red.

She dropped it at their feet. The girl looked at her then slowly opened it. What she found brought tears to her eyes. Summer Rose, her mother, was dead. She started to quietly sob as her uncle held her.

" I wanted to bring her gear back to her family. If you are her daughter," She said kneeling in front of the girl, " Then I completed my personal task. And I am so very sorry for your loss. I knew her at some point but I can't picture it. Amnesia will do that to you."

The girl looked at her with saddened eyes and tears running down her cheeks. She wiped them away before she spoke.

" I never got your name. Mine is Ruby Rose." She said.

" Natsuki or Nat for short. Noble six of what is left of Noble Team." She said.

The man grunted as he shifted." QrowBranwen." Was all he said as he slid the duffle closer and rummaged around. Likely to see if everything was there. She withdrew the pendant and handed it to Ruby. She looked at it and handed it back.

" You should keep it. It may jog memories back and I am sure you miss her as well."

Nat was shocked, to say the least. She wanted her to keep a piece of her mothers belongings? Why? She just nodded and slid it back into her soft case.

She turned to the others seeing the blond boy starting a fire with ninja boy sitting with ginger girl on an old couch that was still in good condition surprisingly.

" Ok kids listen up." Qrow said, getting everyone's attention, " We have a lot to talk about."

Nat sat and listened to the tail Qrow was telling. Something about two Gods creating the planet. One making humans and faunas. The other being a being of darkness creating the Grimm. And yet another impossible tale of four women wielding the powers of the seasons.

All making him sound crazy and to be fair the kids didn't sound convinced as well.

She shook her head at all the hocus pokas.

" You know this sounds like a plot device in some sort of anime," Shadow said to her popping up on her HUD with, of all things, a slice of pizza. " I mean seriously! Magic that only young women can wield? Let me guess they were given these powers by some old wizard who is probably also a perv."

Nat just looked at him with a questioning face. " Whats an anime?" She asked.

Shadow looked at her and told her that he would treat her later to what anime is.

She looked over to see Qrow stand up and stretch his legs with a small walk. He was looking up in a tree for a second before taking a drink from a flask. The last thing she heard was him answering a question about if he had more he would like to share.

Nat just leaned up against a wall wondering what to do when she heard her name called. Turning to the others they motioned her to come over. When she did they asked her a few questions.

" So. where did you come from?" Blondy asked.

" Reach." Was all she said.

" Reach for what the sky? My wallet? What is Reach?"

" Reach is a planet. Second only to earth. It's one of our biggest naval and military strongholds. All burned and turned to glass." She said in a somber tone.

" Ok, no offense but that sound too sci-fi and crazy. Planets? Seriously? Who do you think we are? Dust cant work outside atmosphere." The ginger said.

" I will handle this one kid." Shadow Hawk said as she withdrew a datapad. His avatar stood above it still with pizza in one hand. " Does she look like she is some sort of cos-player who can kick ass? No. We are from a doomed planet and if you chose not to believe us that is fine. But we got the evidence to back up each and every claim. Now stay sitting you little brats. Uncle Shadow Hawk is going to tell you a great story." He said as he threw the pizza box into the campfire.

A green and blue planet suddenly took his place surprising the kids and the rogue drunk as he stepped back into view. They were given a history lesson from only a few months prior to the fall. " So you slack-jawed bastards who ruined my pizza, what do you have to say to that?"

No one spoke at first before ginger raised her hand. He nodded and she asked, " How can you eat a pizza if you are a hologram?"

Everyone just looked at her. " What? It's a valid question." She defended

" I just went through pretty much a teams sacrifice, all in vain mind you, and you are more worried about how I am able to eat a fucking pizza?" He asked.

The girl nodded.

The sound of laughter was heard as they looked at the AI. He was laughing and holding his side.

" You," He pointed at her, " I am beginning to like you kid. Asking the real questions in life. Not as much as I do tall dark and white badass over there but I like you as well. So any other relevant questions that I can answer?"

Ruby raised her hand. " What are those bird-like things with the shields or the rifles?"

" Those are jackals. At first one would think they are looking at a newborn pigeon, or big bird after taking meth. They are fugly and a pain in the ass when you get to Halo 2 and play legendary. Their cousins are just as annoying if not slightly more so. Them speedy little pricks. Why?"

Ruby hesitated for a second or two before saying what was on her mind. " I saw the jackals in a dream the other night. Along with you" She nodded to Nat, " we were in a burning landscape with bodies all around us. Human and alien alike. You were the only thing that could stop them. You ripped the heart out of one's chest before you approached me…"

" And offered you your mothers pendant." She finished.

Ruby looked at her surprised. " You had the same dream?" She asked.

" I guess so. Still, I am sorry for your loss."

Ruby nodded with tears forming around her eyes. Ruby felt two sets of arms wrap her. One of her uncle and the other the hard metal of armor. She knew that would be Nat. For some reason, she felt comfort coming off of her like her mother was hugging her instead of a super soldier.

" I recommend you all get some rest. We will head out at dawn." The Spartan said standing up and walking over to the hog. The teens agreed and rooked out their sleeping bag. Nat leaned against the log and watched the fire burn. Qrow sat next to her watching the fire as well.

" IF what you said is true, should we be worried?" He asked her.

" For if, or should I say when, they show up? I don't know. If I can I would like to at least warn some of your higherups about the situation." She told him.

Qrow sighed before talking again. " I know someone who would possibly be willing to listen. The problem is he on a different continent."

" Don't you have a way of contacting him?" She asked.

" Not since the CCT went down at Beacon. Local comms are good. But that is it." He told her.

She sighed at that. No long-range communication.

"Great. I can't make a call to some pizza shop on the other end of the world and have it delivered. It is the end of times I tell you." Shadow said in wining sarcastic voice.

" Shadow, is that all you can think of at the moment?" She asked.

" At the moment, yea I am hungry and craving pizza." He said.

Nat growled. " We should get some sleep." She told him.

Qrow agreed and slowly nodded off to sleep.

After a few minutes she herd him snoring. She gave a chuckel inside her helmat before doing a ping of the area. It came back with a negative. She really didn't know what she was expecting. Since she could run on fewer hours of sleep, even going on days without. She stayed up all night waiting for them to awaken from thier slumber. So she packed everything up back into the hog and waited and contemplated.

On the tree Qrow looked at earlier, a raven sat. She looked each teen over. Qrow was a fool to tell them everything. If he really wanted to keep them safe including Ruby, he should have kept his mouth shut. Now that they were caught up all this, they were as good as dead. Even his neace would not be spared. She already was a target thanks to her eyes. But now that target grew.

The one in white and red armor though, she seems like the kind to handle herself well.

Raven Branwen did not believe for a second what she over herd. Another planet? And aliens, give her a break. They did not exist. Only in Si-Fi would they exist.

She took off needing to find a clear spot, and once she found one she morphed back. After stretching her legs she withdrew her blade and slashed making a portal. She walked through seeing the outdoors of Patch and Yang rocking out working on her bike. She quickly took off into the direction of the cliffs making sure no one saw her. She walked through the woods taking care to not attract any Grimm or any other attention. She hasn't been here for a while. Only when feeling the need to really get things off her chest or to just think.

She rounded a grove of trees and saw her destination. A cliffside with a grey stone jutting from the ground. She approached the stone and then sat down crossing her legs. She stayed there for a second or two just letting the spring-summer breeze pass through. She took a breath before she spoke.

" Hey, Summ. I know it's been a while since I last talked to you, but well I guess I have been a bit busy." She said. We now can see what it was she was really talking to. A headstone. One that belongs to Summer Rose. Thus kindly I scatter was written on it right under her name. " You know, when we were in beacon I always pictured you and my bone head of a brother getting together. Not stealing Tai." She said with a chuckle. " But you and I both know that he needed someone to help raise Yang." She waited as if for an answer. None came of course. But she still talked to her deceased friend anyway.

" You know as of late I have felt something in my semblance. A reawakening if you will. Like you have somehow come back to the land of the living. Crazy I know but it may have just been me needing to see you again." She said to the grave. She then stood up. " I need to go. I can't promise when I will be back, but I can promise to leave Ruby alone. I won't let my men hurt her. For that, you have my word." She then brought a hand to her mouth and then to the headstone.

" I have to go now. I hope to have more stories to tell you the next time I come. Till then sis." She said standing up. She drew her sword again and slashed making a portal. She turned to leave but looked back and gave a silent " Love you little sis." and left returning to her camp.

**Ok so belive it or not this was a bit of a pain in the rear. I needed to figger out what way I wanted to go for when Nat come in and fights. I had to flip a stormtrooper coin to decide.**

**So with the fight up top being the winner, the loser would have had Nat come in and save Ruby instead of Qrow at the begining of the fight.**

**No Summer and Raven are not related. My head cannon is that in her years at Beacon, Raven would have seen Summer as somthing of a sister. Even saying that she pictured Summer getting together with Qrow. And while I know Qrow is not Rubys father, I like to go with the theory that he is. Why? I don' t know. I know it is wrong but I like the theroy.**

**The AI I based off of my best friend ( Shout out to you buddy if you are reading ) and when he was acting as my beta, he wanted the Ai to have a sass to him. I orignaly wanted to use deadpool but felt like I could not do the guy justice. But he will still have a bit of the same personality as well as leaning on the forth wall.**

**So to the refrances. As a guest pointed out and asked, yes Back to the Future was referd to as the hog hit 88. Why? Becasue I wanted a ahha moment or two. Now lets find them shall we? A deck of cards and a rubics cube are obvios, bobble heads, modle cars and planes ( I am a plane junky. Will exlplain in a few ) an OG Xbox. Yes the system that ran one of the greatest games makes a camieo. Lastly is a umm...how should I put it...a womens tool if she feels the 'need'. And who could forget Deathklock. Go watch the things if you havent yet. I am not a Satanist, I am Christian but I just love the beat and it has been a go to tune for me to humm at work or somthing. And a funny moment with the elite just wanting to take a leak. Rest in peace man. It sucks to be killed just looking for a bathroom**

**And while their is not much to call out to in this chapter, but Assassins creed comes up. As well as Razgriz. The name of a demon who brings death upon the land, and after it sows death and destrution upon the land, it die's. After a perioud of slumber it reawakens as an angle. If you dont get the refrance ( And likely I didnt get the saying right. But close enough.) that is fine. In the PS2 days a few games came out. I only played one. That being AceCombat 5 The Unsung War. I have been in love with planes my whole life. My granddad has been flying sprayplanes for a long ass time and he is well into his years. My uncle flys for the same place I work for, and while my dad dosent fly, he did get his lisence. So flying is kind of in my blood. Now as to why I named Qrows weapon Rozgriz. I havent seen his weapon have a name yet with most being harbinger ( Or at least I dont think it has a name yet. I looked but it did not say. ) but I wanted somthing diffrent. **

**And Yes I have AceCombat 7 on both PS4 and Xbox one. What can I say, I love planes.**

**Now..WHO IS HYPED FOR REACH COMING TO MCC AND WHO IS READY FOR THE MCC TO COME TO PC AND STEAM! While I play councel, I am wanting to get a PC to play the MCC on just to check out the modders creations. The only games I played on PC back in the day was Battlefield 2 and 2142. **

**TO THE REVIEWS! ONWARD! TO THE SACRED ICON!**

**forthose8675309 **

**Best one in this series so far. My advice try and hold off on the reveal. All the other ones do it to soon and it really effects the quality**

I was planning on holding off the reveal till the battle of haven. Atleast when the others get to see who she is under the helmant.

**Bowserjrrules **

**Wow, excellent story so far, I would like to see where this goes, anyway, great story keep up the good work**

Why thank you.

**Helljumper206**

**BAT METAL FOREVER!**

*inhales* DEVOUR WORLDS THAT RIPE FOR TAKING! RISE UP FROM YOUR THOUSAND YEARS OF SLEEP! BREAK FORTH FROM YOUR GRAVE ETERNALY! I COMAND YOU TO RISE! RISE! RISE!

**Guest 1**

**This is awesome! Please update soon!**

Here you go.

**RemasteredHype **

**I need this! It looks so cool!**

Ummmm. Thanks?

**pokeman1280 **

**This is a good one. Looking forward to reading more.**

Thanks dude and hope that it live up to the wait.

**1740 **

**this looks good mate hope to see a chapter soon**

Well here you go. Thanks for the feed back mate.

**Guest ****2**

**Interesting, was that a reference to back to the future?**

Yes. Yes it was.

**jafr86 **

**Great first chapter, looking forward to reading where you take this story.**

Thanks and I hope you liked this chapter.

**PaladinSans **

**I KNOW THIS IS OLD BUT PLEASE UPDATE**

Well here it is.

**TheFishKing **

**very interesting, Death Klok would become the new God's of the Covenant**

…

…

All I could see is chaos… and more bloodshed...that would be funny as hell though.

**kokugatsu **

**Honestly I like your other story better. why I do enjoy a little bit of a dark story. This feels more like it belongs in a video game not a book. Where the other one feels more like slowly evolving adventure. where you learn things piece by piece. (but they're your stories so write what you feel is best) the coywolf will be waiting for the next chapter of either story. —Sincerely Kokugatsu—**

Treats your own. I am not offended at all. Some storys that one puts up can be better than another. But the beauty is that art is in the eye of the beholder.

**Guest 3**

**Where's chapter 2?**

Right about here. * points to a random spot in the ocean*

**Rebiele**

**So this is like Remnant of a rose story but with Halo? Interesting, hope this story will thrive well, I will be honest though, I don't think it would make sense to have Summer and Tai together, it's unrealistic to have a couple to get together just because they had a. History, and if Nat is a clone, correct me if I'm wrong, it would make no sense to have them together, so yeah, I wouldn't recommend putting any ships in here, a lot of us find it unenjoyable to read a big crossover story like this one, with ships. Other than that, keep up the good work.**

Yes it is. When I was working on this way back when I contacted Ptabs and told that he inspired me to write this thanks to his storys before he put Iron Rose up for adoption. So to anyone else, go read his stuff and drop a like. I am not sure what all I can say but lets just say he is in a rough patch at the momen.

As to your second comment. I dont plan on really doing ships in this. Or at least not making it a big deal like that abomination ending of V6. You know what I am not even going to talk about it here. Happy thoughts. Any shipps would be secondary and natral. And while I do plan on eventully Tai meeting Nat/Summer, you would be right, Summer is a diffrent person now for the most part. So she might move in but one can tell its more out of rutine I gess is the best way of putting it. Once she gets her memorys back she will still love Ruby and to an extent Tai, but not as lovers. More like teammates. Hope I put any worrys at ease.

**Badass154 **

**I've figured out who six is, be more subtle**

That is completly fine. I knew going in any sence of mystery would be weak at best. But the mystery is for the charters in the story not nessasarly us. But with respect, dont spoil it for those who might not have figgerd it out or just want to play ignerant.

**So with that I am going to stop here. So my fellow Ace's, fly fast, check 6 and I will see you guys on the virtual battlefield.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn was just a couple of minutes away. Already Nat could see the first rays of the rising sun. She would need to wake the teens and Qrow soon. She dozed in and out through the night, being able to sleep lightly enough to sense anything that may come her way.

She pushed Qrow's head off of her shoulder and stood. She went to the hog and started to rearrange the back so the others can sit in a semi-comfortable state.

She heard a groan and turned around to see Ruby awaken. Ruby shook her head as she sat up and stretched.

" Ahhhhyyyyaaaaa." She yawned rubbing her eyes.

She stood up and stretched some more before she looked out to the east, towards the rising sun.

" You know, for a young teenage girl, she is up kind of early. Isn't she?" ShadowHawk asked.

Nat gave a shrug within her helmet and turned back to the hog.

" Start getting the others up. We leave in ten." Nat said.

" OK." the young rose said as she stood and just stared out into the distance. " Beautiful isn't it? I think one of us should take a picture." Ruby said tranquil.

Nat, who was moving the case with a gauss, froze with her hand squeezing around the handle. Cracking the case. Jorge had said those same words to her at sword base as they pushed back a covenant corvet to get MACed. Before he died. " Tell them to make it count." was his last words to her before he threw her out of the ship. She just stood their unmoving. Remembering.

" Kid/Nat?" Said the two voices of Shadow and Ruby. She blinked and looked to her right to see Ruby looking her with concern and Shadow on the upper left-hand corner of her HUD.

Seeing Nat turn her head to face her, Ruby continued, " Are you Ok? Did I do something wrong?" She asked sounding afraid that she upset her.

Nat just shook her head. " When you said that one of us should take a picture, it reminded me of something one of my teammates had said before he died." She told the young girl.

Ruby looked saddened at that.

" Oh. I am sorry for reminding you about him." She said sniffling a little bit with her eyes downcast.

Nat took a breath. For some reason, she did not want to see the young girl cry.

" Look you didn't know. And to be honest, I think you would have taken a liking to him. He was a big guy with a big heart. Well, a big heart for a Spartan-II that is." Nat told her.

Ruby perked up a little bit.

Shadow meanwhile, looked through Nat's helmet cam footage to see if he could find what she was referring to. He found it. The opp to push back the corvet with Noble four saying almost the exact same thing. He fast-forwarded as saw how he passed, only for it to be in vain as an entire fleet arrived.

Nat slid the case under a bench and then turned to the others.

" Start waking the others. You all can eat on the run." She said walking over to Qrow.

She knelt in front of him and shook him awake. He stirred as he came around. He started coughing and from what she saw, the poison was still in his system. He wiped his mouth and saw the purple liquid on his hands.

" Well. That does not seem good." He stated.

Nat took his hand and examined the venom laced blood.

" We need to get moving and get you to a hospital. Where is the nearest town or city?" She questioned.

" The nearest city would be the kingdom of Mistral." Ninja boy said walking up with Ruby in tow.

Nat then stood to her full height and gave the order to mount up. And with her in the driver's seat and Ren in shotgun, the others loaded up in the bed making room if need be.

Putting the pedal to the metal, she gunned it down the street towards a direction Ren pointed her in. Running over anything and everything in her path. " BAR-" *SQUELCHH* yup that Beowulf just got ran over.

It wasn't long until they reached an abandoned village to refuel. One that Ren and Nora were familiar with. Their home town. Nat could see the shock and worry look on their faces and was about to ask what had them spooked when the hog coughed and rolled to a stop.

" OK, everyone hop out and stretch. Stay close and be ready to role in fifteen minutes." Nat addressed.

" Ma'am. Not to sound rude or cowardly, but we should not be here. There are things that are better left buried." He said as Nora came up to him and slipped her hand in his.

" What are you talking about?" She asked.

Ren turned to look out among the ruined buildings, seeing into the past as Grimm destroyed the town as people were killed and or eaten. And of him and Nora hiding under a house as a horse with a human body above the waist, fused into the thing was looking for something to kill.

He took a breath and shook his head to clear out the past.

" The dead. The Grimm. I really, Really, should not be hear. To much pain and sorrow here." he said under his breath now seeing his mother and father die.

Nat looked at the boy with concern. He obviously had some history here, and it was affecting him.

She placed a hand on his shoulder as a way of consoling him.

" Keep it out of your head. Stay focused. We will be out of here before too long." She told him.

He held her gaze for a moment, then nodded.

She patted his shoulders and turned back to the hog.

She saw that Ruby propped Qrow up against the hog and was cleaning him up, making sure he was comfortable. She had him bandaged and was giving him some good old fashion H2O. He coughed as she held up a canteen.

" Uncle Qrow, you need to stay hydrated," Ruby told him trying to get him to drink.

Trying being the keyword. He coughed up the water in his mouth as the poison was taking effect. He groaned as he tried to take a sip. Just to cough it up.

Jaune was keeping a lookout to make sure nothing comes in.

Speaking up she addressed Ren once more.

" We wont be here long if that helps." She told him and went to the hog to start refuling.

True to her word, refueling was done in under five minutes, but she wanted to make sure everyone was well stretched for the drive ahead. She even went as far as to give the lone knight a gun.

When she found out that Jaune did not have a firearm nor any shooting experience, she just about lost it. She set him up with a rifle and some quick target practice. Not much, just some basics. Unfortunately, he was a crappy shot. So she just tossed him an MA37 assault rifle. At least then he can spray and pray.

She was just about to give the order to mount up when her radar pinged a contact. It was big and moving towards them.

" We got incoming!" She barked.

Everyone withdrew their weapons and waited. They herd the clacking of hooves on cobblestone before they saw it. The first thing they saw was a horse with its rider slumped over the side with arrows and swords embedded in its back. She herd Ren and Nora gasped at the sight. They clearly knew of the creature.

" I told you we should not have stayed here," Ren said with a quiver in his voice. A quiver of fear or something else, she could not tell. All she could tell was that he was starting to shake.

The thing on the horse's back twitched as it righted itself. The sound of joints popping and cracking as it stretched. It swung its horned head around to look at the assembled humans. It gave a scream that shook the younger ones to their core. For the lone Spartan, however, she just stood her ground and withdrew her battle rifle.

She was going to pull the trigger when the thing whipped its arms at her and the others. It hit her with the force of a shield bash from a hunter, draining her shields to a quarter of a charge with alarms blaring in her helmet.

She gave a shake of her head to clear it as it snaked its arms back into its body and let out another scream. The teens were thrown back with Ren sticking the landing. He skidded to a stop and then took back off towards the beast.

Everyone shouted at him and asked what he was doing. Nat caught a glimpse of his eyes. They did not hold the calm look he normally had. No, they held a narrow fury mixed with pain and revenge. She has seen this many times before in civilians or in people who lost loved ones to the covenant or insurrectionists. And normally those people fought hard but foolishly and wind up dead.

Ren ran was about to unload at the beast when it suddenly smelt the pain coming off of Qrow and charged. Ren dropped to a knee and placed a hand on the ground as his semblance took over Qrow, negating the pain from him and rendering him invisible to the Grimm. Nat sprinted and scooped Qrow up and placed him in the Hog. She quickly found a gun for him and slapped it in his hand.

" Plasma Rifle." She said to him as she grabbed a sword and clamped it to her hip. She slid her rifle off of her back and sighted the monster. If Ren would move she would have a clear shot at its face. Ren came in firing and yelling just to get grabbed and slammed into an abandoned house. Try as he might he could not get out of the thing's grip as it readied its other hand to kill him.

She sidestepped to get him out of the line of fire but the girl, Nora she believed, ran in and hammered the hand aimed for Ren and getting stuck in the wall as well. Ren looked surprised as he looked up to see Nora hanging from her weapon...and also up her skirt. Once he realized that he had a blush on his face and adverted his eyes as Nora scolded him on it, blush and smile included.

Now having the head in her crosshairs, she sent a volley of shots its way in the hopes that it would recall its sticky arms and free them. It did free them but the arms came towards her and the others as well. Ruby was firing her rifle trying to deas as much damage as possible from range while Knighty slid his sword back into his sheath, just to take the sheath off his belt and hold it like a great sword, which happed as two blades sprung out the sides to make a sword. A sword with a sheath/shield now turned into a shield sheath/ great sword.

" Yup defiantly an anime. We are in an anime." Shadow quipped.

Nat hit the deck as an arm came sailing over her head. Knight boy ran in and sliced at the hindquarters of the beast just to get kicked in the chest and back towards Ruby and the recently joined Spartan.

Six scanned the area looking for Ninja boy and Nora and could not find them. Wait their they were, under a house. They looked like they were in a conversation, one that looked like she was trying to slap some sense into him if she had to guess. He held something in his hands in and had a look of remembrance on his face.

They rejoined the others soon after with a green curved knife in his hands.

" Jaune and I will get the arms." Ruby said with Jaune nodding.

" I will take care of the horse." Nora added.

" And I will take care of the rest." Ren said lastly sounding resolute.

The young group looked at her waiting to see if she had anything to add. She in turn just looked at Ren. His eyes no longer had the wild look, it still had pain and hurt in them but also is normal calmness and a ready to get this battle done and over with. To put his past to rest.

She gave a nod and withdrew her rifle. " Do what you need to do." She said with a nod.

And so as the beast came across the square, the group scattered. Nora climbed a house, Ruby and Jaune circled the thing with Ren. She was with Jaune taking potshots at the Grimm. It spotted her and seemed to deem her as a priority target as it roared and launched an arm at her. Saving the kill for Ren, she stowed her sword and just ran towards Ruby. She saw her use her rifles recoil to shoot herself up into the air and, if they could time it right, she would jump up and help drive her scythe through the arm.

On her way down Nat Jumped and caught the handle, and with her added weight, the blade went through the beast's arm with ease. Ren used Jaunes shield to pin the other arm as said knight stabbed his blade into the other.

" NOW!" Ren shouted to Nora as she dropped from the building she chose to climb.

If one could see her face, she had a look of calm and peace, turn into a smirk as she turned and slammed her hammer onto the horse.

Six watched as Ren walked up and took back his knife from the beast's side. He walked to the Grimms right arm, and after a second of silence, sliced it off. The arm did an air hose affect whipping around as he twisted himself around to the other side and did the same after a second. He then stood in front of the monster and slashed its chest. It looked at the human boy in pain and hate as he screamed its lungs out in his face. He took a breath before declaring "For myself!" he said as he cut its head off. The beast's body dissolved into dust and smoke with Ren letting out a sigh of relief. Finally, he can rest knowing that all the people it killed were now avenged.

" Uncle Qrow!" Ruby gasped as she took off to the hog. She found him in the back clutching his side and coughing, but otherwise OK.

He looked up at them and with a raspy voice asked if they killed the thing.

" We did uncle Qrow." Ruby told him jumping in and hugging him.

" Kid! I am picking something up on extream range on the tracker. I am also hearing something coming in from the same direction." Shadow piped up.

A nav point appeared on her HUD in the direction to look. It was coming in on their six o'clock. Reaching in she dug in one of her baggs and withdrew an SRSAM99S-2 sniper rifle and looked down the scope. She herd Ruby gasp at the new gun but chose to ignore it as she sighted the contact. It was in the air coming towards them. For now, all she could make out was a boat-shaped hull with sails and wings. That was all she could get for now so she relayed the new information to the others.

" We got a contact inbound. Unknown. Air vehicle is all I can tell." She told them.

" Air vehicle? Could it be Mistral guard?" Jaune asked.

" Could be."

The faint sound of a siren was heard as it got closer. Now she could make out detail. It was an old ship design. The hull was made of wood and it did have sails, but also wings and an engine in the back. It landed and one of the crew hopped off and jogged up to them.

" Is everyone OK?" He asked.

Before anyone could give an answer, Nat spoke up.

" We got one wounded with venom. Did a field patch up but he needs to be looked over by a doctor." She said.

He nodded and went to the back and saw Qrow had fallen unconscious.

He reported to his colleges and they brought out a stretcher and carried him to the transport.

" Ok hop aboard. We will be in Mistral in a few minutes." he said

" Can these things handle the load of both me and my transport?" She asked.

He looked at the hog and gaged its weight. " Should. And if you are wondering about weight, I am guessing you do not weigh a feather?" he asked half-joking.

" Try a half a ton of armor." She told him.

The solder gave her a surprised once over.

" We can do that. Just going to be cutting it close," he said.

The bird liffted up and strapps were thrown down. She hooked them to the hogs frame and then grabbed a jetpack and flew up to the transport.

Once the transport landed, Nat dropped and unhooked the hog. Qrow was taken to a nearby hospital with Ruby fallowing him. She took a breath.

" Is there an inn or a place we can stay? I am not familiar with this place and customs." She told one of the crew.

"There is a house set up of Hunters from across the world to set up shop if they are in the kingdom." He told her giving her the address. She pinged Ruby and Qrow's scroll's and marked them. Now she can get them without much trouble.

She took the rest of the gang the house.

" Personally, I would take a shower and rest up and relax. But what do I know I am just and AI." Shadow said popping up on Nat's right shoulder.

A chorus of " Thank Gods" hit her ears as she turned back to the door to do a perimeter check.

" I will leave a note if I go any whare." She told the group. She herd them give the affirmative as she exited.

The check came up clean. She parked the hog in the lower level so she can work on it if needed and get it out of the elements.

She took her own advice to take a shower. After an hour of undoing locks and seals, she now stood in her tech suit. A suit that hugged to her form and left little to the imagination.

She sighed as she peeled out of it as well. She walked into the bathroom and undid her undergarments as the water heated up. When she got in she let out a groan of pure pleaser as the hot water hit her form and rolled down her body. She was going to take her time and enjoy this not even bothering to look in the mirror.

She suited back up and feeling a little grossed out feeling the metaphorical filth press back onto her skin.

' Note to self. Clean the tech and biolayer.' She thought.

She walked out of the restroom and into the living room to see Ruby with a medically off Qrow. Ruby helped him to his room before she came back downstairs.

" How is he?" Nat asked.

" The venom was slowed thanks to you. They got an antidote made gave it to him. He may be asleep for the rest of the day, so I was just going to hang out up there. Make sure he is Ok." ruby told her.

" Ok. I'll be down by the hog. I want to take an inventory. Maybe even clean some of my equipment." She said.

Ruby looked at her with wide eyes of anticipation.

" Would you like a hand with it?" She asked.

" If you want to kid. I am sure big white here would like the company. She needs to socialize anyway." Shadow said popping up on her shoulder.

Both girls looked at him with Nat giving a shrug.

" If you want to come by feel free." She told the young girl.

Ruby nodded and gave a small squeal of excitement as she shot up the stairs to check on everyone including her uncle.

Nat shook her head with a smile. Within the confines of her helmet, she spoke aloud.

" That girl is something else. One can see that even when things seem bleak, she is a source of light. Is it weird that I feel proud of her for some reason?" She asked.

Shadow thought about it for a second before shrugging and logging off. She then walked off to the stairs and walked down to the lower level to her make shift gurrage. With a feeling of pride and joy towards the young girl.

Ruby stood outside of her uncle's room, watching over him as he rested. She gave a small smile as she walked over the right side of the bed and sat down to see how he was doing. She could see sweat beading on his forehead so she went to the nearby bathroom and grabbed a rag. She ran the cold water and soaked the rag before rining it out and walked back to her uncle, dabbing away the sweat. She set the rag aside as she stood and walked over to the table. Thier she set up a piece of paper and began to write.

When she was close to the end, she scratched out part of what she was writing and rewrote it. When she was done, she signed it and sealed it in an envelope before checking in on her uncle again. He opened his eyes just long enough to see her. He smiled at her and then closed his eyes going back to sleep.

She left the room and went to see how the others were doing. They were just sitting at the foot of the bed looking at Jaunes shield. She sat down next Jaune with a silence hanging in the room.

It was broken by Jaune a few moments after.

" What do you think she would say if she was still here?" He asked referring to Pyrrha.

" I think she would be proud of our progress. And of us avenging her." Ruby replied. She then asked a question that has been on her mind. " Hey, what do you guys think about Nat?"

She got a long pause before any of them answered.

" What can we say? She is a solder. One that I think we should be thankful for being on our side." Jaune said.

" Plus she saved you from psycho, soI count that as a plus in my book." Nora said giving her input. " What about you? What do you think?"

Ruby took a breath then answered. " For some reason, I think we can trust her. Call it a gut feeling." She said looking back at the shield.

" But that isn't all is it?" Ren asked.

She blew out a breath before she answered. " I just have a feeling. Like she is someone important to me somehow. I don't know. I could just be feeling overly emotional." She said with a shrug.

Jaune just looked at her and then back to the shield.

Ruby came down after a couple of hours later and saw Nat among guns galore, and Ruby thought she was in gun heaven. She saw rifles and pistols. Rockets and snipers, ammo and knives, and all sorts of alien-looking weapons.

" You going to just stand there and drool all over yourself like a highschool girl seeing her crush?" Shadow asked, sitting on Nat's shoulder with a smug look.

" Ahhhhh, why would I see someone get crushed?" She asked.

Shadow just looked at her and turned back to his Spartan, " She must be protected at all costs. She is to precious to let go of." He told her.

"-sigh- You going to come down and take a look? I can see it in your eyes that you are a weapon nut and wanting to get the specs." She told her.

In a burst of rose petals, she was right next to Nat with wide anticipating eyes. Nat, who was cleaning her BR55, looked at her and then handed her an MA37 with a field manual and some tools.

" Here you go. Feel free to ask any question you like." Nat told her and continued to clean her weapon.

Ruby nodded and started to work.

They spent the whole afternoon, evening and well into the night. Each gun was cleaned and stowed. As for the covonant weapons, they were polished and charges were checked. Shadow Hawk even asked her what she thought of and how she would equip the covonant energy daggers to Nats gauntlets. Needless to say she drew up plans and asked questions. Each having a good time.

In a dark barren wasteland, we see a castle overlooking a lake bed full of puddles of black water-like fluid. The castle looked like it had fallen into disrepair. Patches in the ceiling could be seen as the stone walls showed signs of extream weathering.

The sean shifts to a hallway. Stone walls, floors, and ceiling. Old scorched frames hung on the walls with burnt wall decorations. In its heyday, the place would have been beautiful. But sadly, beauty can diminish.

The sound of fighting can be herd in a blocked off room. Inside we see a circular arena. A woman in a red dress with gold trim, her left sleeve hanging down, her right arm bare with a sleeve pulled up to her biceps, a thigh garter with a peacock-like a feather hanging out of it. She had glass heels with black stockings, amber eyes and with the exception of some facial scarring, had flawless skin with black hair reaching her neck and covering her left eye.

Cinder Fall cut a Beowulf down and shot a jet of flame at another. She spun and stabbed another one that tried to sneak up on her.

She dropped to a knee to catch her breath. A woman in a black dress with open shoulders and several buns in her bone-white hair and pale skin walked up to her and called a halt.

" You said you wanted power. I have seen none of it even with your new powers. Did you lie to me?" She asked, chastising the girl.

Cinder shook her head. She wanted power. She wanted to rule. She stole the power of a Madien for her own. And for what? To change the world in her image where she would be queen.

Salem was going to say something when the big doors were opened. Whimpering could be herd as a man walked in. He dropped to his knees and bowed, with blood running down his arms and back.

" I am so sorry my lady. I failed you. I failed you." He kept repeating.

" Tryian, was your mission a success?" Salem asked.

" No my lady. I failed you. The brat still lives."

Salam walked past him as he tried to defend himself saying that he stung Qrow and within days he should be out of the picture. But before she could give her final remark he gave the reason why he was wounded.

" We also have a new enemy. Some white armored and heavily armed huntress from Atlas is running around with the brat. She is fast and strong. I was unable to land a strung enough strike on her." he said, trying to win her graces. " Did I please you, your Majesty?" He asked sounding like a child.

She took the news as she continued to walk past him. " You...disappoint me." She told him. His face dropped from hope to pure sorrow. " But I do thank you for the new information." She said walking out.

Tyrian started to sob as a Beowulf walked up to him ready to strike. Tyrian saw it coming and struck first, stabbing the Grimm over and over again getting more crazy with each strike. His sobs turning to crazy cackles of laughter as tears ran down his face.

Cinder looked at him. Her eyes widened slightly as she took a sharp inhale. And if one could see what she was thinking, it would be along the lines of ' Crazy. Ass. White People.' Or wondering how and why she was here.

Cinder then turned to her subordinates and motioned for them to join her.

" Ummmm. Are we sure that he is not on drugs?" Mercury said, jutting a thumb towards Tyrian.

Cinder just gave a ' I dont know' shrug as they walked out. Letting Tyrian let off some steam.

A couple of days past and Qrow was up and about. He was leading the group of kids and the lone Spartan to Haven Acadamy. He opened the door to a relatively breathtaking view. It showed a view of people bustling around. Buy and selling goods with an overall Japanese feel and look to them. From the buildings to the clothes they wore. It had a Japan influence.

Qrow led them through the streets pointing out random shops and giving little tidbits of information.

As they arrived at the school, they didn't see a soul in sight. Qrow held back for a moment as the kids continued to walk ahead, catching Nats attention.

" Something doesn't feel right." He said quietly.

Nat stood in front of him. " You are the expert here. If there is something I can do, tell me." She said to him quietly.

" Stay on guard. Out of sight if possible. Can you do that?" he asked.

Nat nodded in response having Shadow switch out the hologram mod to the active camo mod. Qrow let out a breath and walked on.

The group walked through the school, without another soul in sight. No faculty or students in the halls, no sound was heard. It started to set the adults on edge.

" HELLLLOOOOO!" Ruby called out, " HELLLOOOO!"

Everyone looked at her. "Maybe try louder." Nora deadpanned.

" Maybe they are on break still? School is technically still not in session." Jaune asked.

"No. Something is most definitely not right." Qrow said taking off towards the door a couple of halls down. They stood in front of the door as Qrow drew Razgriz he told the others to ready themselves as well, with the teens drawing their weapons as well with Nat going invisible as the camo took effect. Qrow raised a foot to kick the door in when it opened and a man stood there. He let out a startled scream as he and Qrow fell onto their butts.

" Ummmm professor Lionheart?" Ruby asked.

" Qrow?! What are you doing? You scared me half to death!" Lionheart asked sitting up to look at the drunk.

" What do you mean what am I doing here? You were supposed to meet us out at the entrance!" Qrow stated.

" Eh?" Lionheart looked puzzled as he withdrew a pocket watch and checked the time, " Oh. I guess time got away from me." He said, getting to his feet.

" Your joking." Qrow asked hopping that he was.

"Where is everyone?" Nora asked.

" must be the students Qrow mentioned."

" Yes sir. Ruby Rose!"

" Jaune Arc."

" Nora Valkyrie."

"Lie Ren."

The group waited for Noble to say something, When she didn't Ruby was going to nudge her, but Leo cut that out not even aware of her presence.

" Hmm Hm Hmmm, Leonardo Lionheart at your service. And to answer your question, my staff is on break until school resumes.' he told them.

" What!" Qrow exclaimed alarmed. " Leo, tell me you are joking. Who is guarding the relic?" He asked.

" Qrow!" Leo exclaimed, unaware of the fact that the group was filled in.

"It's Ok. I filled them in." Qrow said taking out his flask and taking a sip.

" Filled them in?"

" So, is this going as well as anyone thought?" Nora asked.

Lionheart stepped out of the way and let everyone in.

" What you did was reckless." Leo was scolding.

" No. What was really reckless was keeping your staff away, leaving the relic completely unguarded, not checking in with Oz in ages." Qrow shot back.

" Thier was nothing to check in about, until the fall of Beacon. Vale was not the only kingdom to affected that night. Mistral fell into chaos. Everyone. Every home. Every bar. Everyone with a scroll. Saw that poor girl get ripped to pieces. Monsters climb over the walls, and Atleasion Knights shooting civilians. Then nothing." He paused to remember everything. " You could feel the dread in the air. And with all the negativity it attracted Grimm like a moth to a flame. Mistral has some of the largest territories to cover you know, which made it so infinitely harder. We lost so many huntsmen. Some from here even. And it is only getting worse."

Nat listened as Leonardo explained that the Mistral Council were at odds with representatives from Atlas and how this whole mess is triggering the General of Atlas's military more unfortunate tendencies. An embargo of dust, the closing of borders.

As he was looking out the window, Nat slipped her AI onto his desk, detecting a signal from it. Kind of like some of the work desks she saw in high ranking offices. The monitor was not present but came up in a hologram with both a key and touchpad, with the power coming from the main grid itself. And as luck would have it, it was concealed by a stack of books.

" And on top of it all, we still haven't found the Spring Maiden yet." Leo was saying turning around and walking back.

" All the more reason to have people here!" Qrow said.

" Okay. Okay. Things are bad. But together, and with a super-smart AI, we can figure this out. I am sure Noble and ShadowHawk would be willing to help." Ruby said, almost completely blowing their cover. " What makes the Spring Maiden so important."

Leo looked at her, and then to Qrow, who managed to hide his panic at Ruby's give away of their ace in the hole.

" I thought you filled them in?" Leo said chastising.

" Hey, thier is a lot to cover. I quit teaching for a reason you know." He said taking a drink, thanking whoever that Nat was not completely blown.

" Yea where is she anyway? Last I saw she was right next to us before we came in?" Jaune asked finally blowing what little part of cover she had.

" Shit." Nat said in her helmet as she dropped the cloaking. When they got back to the house she was going to give each of these kids a long hard lecture about how she operates, and if she disappears for no reason, she has a reason and to not blow it. Followed by some good old hard PT.

Leo jumped at the sudden sight of the armored worrier and almost fainted.

" WHAT THE…" He shouted in surprise.

The thing that stood in front of him easily towered over him. It had a silver visored helmet, a curved left shoulder pad, a right shoulder armor that was an angler, pouches on her breastplate and a knife on her left color. Streamlined knee guards, a pouch on her left thigh and a datapad on her wrist.

" ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?! WHAT IS THAT THING?"

Nat drew her sidearm and pointed it right at his head.

" Do. Not. Call. Me. A. Thing." She said with a deathly calm and venom. She herd from regular's that Spartans were often called machines of war and did not see them as humans. It never felt right to her. She was human, just with some upgrades.

Leo just nodded his head and in a voice that was comical, answered the question.

"Each Maiden has the power to perform feats of Magic. And they are the only ones able to reach the relics," he said, getting his breathing under control.

" What?" Jaunes asked.

Qrow picked up the explanation. " Each relic is locked behind a chamber that can only be opened by a specific Maiden. Winter for creation, Summer for destruction, Fall for choice and Spring for knowledge. Spring is the problem though." Qrow said taking a deeper swig. He was thankful for the distraction. He wanted to keep the Spartan a secret until the last possible moment. He was going to need to have a talk with Ruby.

" What happened to her?" Ren asked.

" She was determined at first when she received her powers. But after time went on…"

" The stress got to be too much for her and she noped out of here in search of the answers of why we are here?" ShadowHawk asked appearing on his desk earning yet another startled scream from Lionheart. This time he jumped so far back and with so much force that he left in imprint in the wall behind him knocking the picture down.

Everyone held in their chuckles. Some succeeding more than others with Nora full-on laughing and Ruby giggling.

Nat looked at Shadow. " Really?"

" Oh, I got to have some fun you know. And besides, I am on level twenty in chess against the computer. Damn, this thing really needs to up its game."

" Ok, there is a biker guy on my desk! Does anyone else see him or do I finally need to retire," Leo asked?

" No. You want to buy some death sticks." Shadow said waving his hand like he was a Jedi.

Leo looked at him. " I don't want to buy death sticks. Besides, those sound very unhealthy."

" You want to go home and rethink your life." Shadow said again with a wave of his hand.

" I think I want some of your whiskey Qrow."

" Damn it."

After catching his breath, and a long drink or three, Leo continued. " She did run. So you are correct on that note. But that was over a decade ago. And we have no idea where she would have gone."

" I know," Qrow said reaching into his pocket. "Or at least a good idea. But it isn't exactly good news."

" When is it ever good news?" ShadowHawk piped in.

Lionheart looked up with some excitement in his eyes and poster.

" What do you mean? This is wonderful news!" he said coming around and grasped Qrows shoulders.

" I did some digging and shortly after she ran she was picked up by bandits. Specifically, the Brandwein tribe." Qrow told him, dropping a bombshell.

" Some evil twin you forgot to mention Qrow?" Shadow asked.

" Raven." Leo stated.

" WHERE!" everyone looked at Shadow.

" Yangs mom?" Jaune asked.

" Yup." Qrow moved to the desk and set his scroll on the desk with a picture of an area where Raven's tribe is located in, the avatar of Shadow winking off as the map came up.

" That is where their main camp is. After each mission or raid, they come back here. She managed to get a number of followers and when the Spring Maiden showed up, it just made things easier." Qrow said studying the map. Leo came up behind him.

" With these coordinates, we mount a retrieval force and set out in a few weeks." Leo said rubbing his chin in thought.

" A few weeks?" Qrow asked wanting clarification.

" That is right." Leo said as he tapped away at the keypad shutting the projector off and sitting down.

" Leo, maybe you didn't hear me. My sister has the Spring Maiden and I know where she is. We need to go!" he exclaimed as he shoved the neat stack of books off the table. Shadows AI chip included.

For Shadow though, within the span of just a few seconds, he gathered intel and planted a number of bugs and viruses to track and listen to calls and meetings. So when his chip was knocked off the desk, he saw it coming and transferred back in leaving a back door for him to remotely access.

Leo looked at the stack of books now on the floor.

" Perhaps you didn't hear me." He said sounding upset at Qrows outburst. " The kingdom is in shambles. When I say as soon as possible, I don't mean tomorrow, I mean as soon as I can convince the council that I need huntsmen more than they do! And unfortunately, bandit tribes are not a priority when the threat of war is on the horizon." He shot back.

" Then damn the council! We can do it ourselves. You and I are trained huntsmen and these kids aren't exactly pushovers. Plus we got a mother fucking tank on two legs here that could probably kick my ass with her arms tied behind her back." Qrow said, just waiting for the word and hoping to get Leo on board.

Nora and Ruby gave a form of agreement as Ren stood and just asked if there was a more peaceful way to approach the situation.

" We need to get Spring as far away from here as possible, and Raven won't give her up without a fight." Qrow continued.

" You and your sister are evenly matched. And I am not the fighter I used to be. The students and I are no match for a bandit tribe and a Maiden who has no doubt had years to hone her skill. We need to be positive that we can capture spring, otherwise Raven and her forces will scatter and we will be back to square one." Leo paused to let his words sink in. " We only get ONE shot at this. It needs to be perfect."

" What about her?" Qrow asked pointing at Nat, who knelt down and picked up the stack of books, and discretely, her AI chip, and set it back on the desk.

" I have no doubt that she would bring extra firepower. But I don't know how much. From all I have seen, she can turn invisible and that is about it. No offense but an armored huntress isn't going to help all that much." Leo said. " Sure she can sneak in, but once she gets to Spring, she will be spotted. And that armor will be too big to fit in any small area." He said.

The group of teens looked at the towering Spartan and saw her shake her head in the negative ever so slightly in a way that said ' say nothing.'

They seemed to take the hint.

Ruby asked what all they can do with Jaune asking about some chick named Cinder and a couple of other people if they had anything on them.

Leo just shook his head saying that their files were faked and forged. Nat saw Jaune flex his hands as if they did something to him. And he wanted payback.

" I can't say this has been a warm reunion, Leo." Qrow said.

" I am sorry. I wish I could do more. I know you traveled a long way. But I will do everything I can to help. "

" Sure. We will stay for the time being. Local comms are still up." Qrow said holding out his scroll. " Keep in touch." He said turning around and heading for the door. " Come on kids."

The group left with Ruby turning around and saying fair well to Lionheart.

Back outside Nora asked what all they should do now. Qrow just told them to head back to the house and that he was going for a drink.

" Agreed. I need a word with the group." Natsuki said. A sudden chill ran down the teenager's spines at her words.

Qrow nodded and they headed in diffrent directions.

Nora, Jaune, and Ren sat in the living room. Ruby was taking a shower. They sat on the furniture just thinking about what all had just happened. As soon as they got back to the house, Noble Six laid into them. The way she said everything not only sent chills down their spines but also made them feel small and week. She yelled at them for blowing her cover and exposing their ace in the hole. They asked why keep her a secret when among allies when she and by extant ShadowHawk, can bring in new ideas and even tactics if they were known.

" Because I don't trust Lionheart. He ignored protocols set by his suppierours. That gives me a reason to be on edge." She told them.

As to current time, each teenager was trying to not collapse from exhaustion. Noble had put them through a hard PT test as punishment. A long run, push up and sit-ups, pull-ups and so on. On top of all of that was a run. A run of three miles.

" *huff* That *huff* was *huff* brutal," Jaune said huffing.

Nora just faceplanted onto the couch huffing. " Note to self. Never mention Noble to anyone if she is not around."

" I wonder what she was looking for that would keep her in stealth and not want us to reveal her." Ren was saying.

They gave a shrug as they herd the water shut off signaling that Ruby was out of the shower and it was free for who ever wanted it.

A couple of hours later, everyone was washed up and chillen. Ruby was upstairs relaxing and reading a comic with the remainder of JNPR in the living room talking and catching some late-night program. Nora was sitting with ren in a black tank-top and pink shorts, Ren in green PJs, and Jaune in a white tank top and blue athletic shorts sat.

They were talking and watching cutscenes from a video gameplay on the screen.

" I personally would take the F-22 for that mission." Jaune said.

" Ehh, Yea it has the stealth and weapons, but the SU-57 is its match, and it can be equipped with pulse lasers." Nora responded.

" I think you two are way too into this. The final piece of music is what has my attention." Ren was saying as it was playing in the background.

Nora and Jaune shut up and listened as the song played.

( The Journey Home. Ace Combat 5 The Unsung War.

Good song go check it out.)

The journey begins

Starts from within

Things that I need to know

The song of the bird

Echoed in words

Flying for the need to fly

Thoughts endless in flight

Day turns to night

Questions you ask your soul

Which way do I go?

How fast is too slow?

The journey has its time within us

If a man can fly over an ocean

And no mountains can get in his way

Will he fly on forever

Searching for something to believe

From above I can see from the heavens

Down below I see the storm raging on

And somewhere in the answer

There is a hope to carry on

When I finally return

Things that I learn

Carry me back to home

The thoughts that I feed

Planting a seed

With time will begin to grow

The more that I try

The more that I fly

The answer in itself will be there

Each sat there and let the song play out.

" That feeling you have when a good song touches your soul." Jaune said as the song stopped and the game trailer played.

" True that!" came a new voice. Everyone turned and saw a man in a blue T-shirt with a White Star and stipe on the front, blue jeans, and boots with glasses was standing there. The initial CS was stenciled onto his lab coat. He had a stocky build with black hair and green eyes.

" WHO ARE YOU?" Jaune yelled hoping to get Noble's or Ruby's attention.

" Oh, I am just a guy that has been thrown to the wind. I have traveled to many different dimensions. One being a bleak yet hopeful future for humanity as an orb hung over Earth blessing worriers with game-changing power, I have stealthed into well-guarded areas and assassinated targets in the renaissance, took part in old knight battles, and finally, I have flown some of the greatest jets in history." He said reliving the past.

" Uhhhh…."

The sound of a gun cocking was herd as he turned and saw Noble Six standing behind him. Assault rifle in hand.

" Identify yourself." The Spartan spoke.

" I go by many names and titles, but the one that I started with is…" he started.

" Red October. You son of a bitch!" Shadow exclaimed from Noble's speakers as he appeared on her shoulder looking like he saw a ghost. " What the hell happened to you man? The last thing I saw of you, you were going on and on about 21st-century planes, and yeeting some ass hat out the window for some stupid reasons, and then you just noped out of there like someone just said that your Wiafu is laying in your bed!"

" Oh yea, I just came out of that teleporter, gave a report and you and I started talking. If I remember right we were talking about the pros and cons of using outdated designs for future fighter jets, and then I was in front of some dude in white robes wanting help killing some duchebag zealot! I have been in so many situations it is not even funny. What about you?" the now Identified Red asked.

" Oh, same old same old." he said.

Red was about to answer when a knock was heard at the door.

Everyone looked at the door.

" Well blondie, go answer it." Red said before seeing his hand start to fade in and out.

" Shit. I have no idea if or when I will be back! Don't save the world without me!" he said before vanishing.

" Ummm. Are we going to discuss what just happened or…" Nora asked.

" Later. Get the door." noble said as the knocking continued.

Jaune walked over to the door and opened it Outside was a kid no older than fourteen in a farmer look.

" Ummm. Can I help you?" Jaune asked.

" Ummm. Is a Ruby Rose here?" the kid asked meekly.

The sound of guns cocking was herd as assault rifles magically appeared in everyone's hands.

" Why." Jaune stated.

The kid looked ready to shit himself when Qrow drunkenly shook the kid and entered the house.

" I think her uncle needs some help." He said stating the obvious.

The guns just a magically disappeared as Qrow walked over and flopped onto the couch, muttering ' he found him' the whole while.

Everyone just looked at him not knowing what to do. The sound of feet hitting wood was herd as Ruby came downstairs in her PJs with clear annoyance on her face.

" What is going on here?! Cant a women read her comics in peace!" she asked yelling at the group before a burp was herd from the couch. She looked and saw her uncle laying their. Laughing and talking to himself the whole time.

She sighed as she face-palmed herself. "Uncle Qrow, are you drunk again?" she asked already knowing the answer.

" Mayyyybeeee." He slurred out.

Oscar looked at the girl in front of him. The world around him faded away as he focused in on the petite girl in front of him. Her choppy black and red hair making her silver eyes stand out. Slender arms crossed over her chest. The black tank top showing a bit more, and her bottoms, while baggy, still hung to her waist. And her voice. While she was scolding, still sounded angelic.

" Oscar. Don't. The last thing I want is to be seeing or feeling anything you would be feeling for my youngest pupil. Plus she is at least three years older than you." Ozpin said to Oscar.

" She is an angle." He thought

" She has silver eyes." He said out loud catching everyone's attention.

" Who are you?" She asked.

" My name is Oscar Pine." he said bashfully with freaking Qrow in the background just saying wait for it, " But you may also know me as Profesor Ozpin?" He said looking at everyone.

Everyone, save for Nat, looked at him with wide eyes.

" I DID IT!" Qrow said shooting his arms and legs out, just to faceplant into the hardwood floor with everyone looking at him as snores where herd.

Ruby gave a groan as Shadow came back out just looking at him.

" Anyone got a sharpy" he asked with mischief in his voice.

**Aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnd done. Did alot happen, not really. But we did get through two or three episodes. Atleast two from four and the first from five. I think I did a good job for keeeping the flow going and crank somthing out that is entertaining. SOOOO first we got Nat and the gang gearing up for the drive, needing to stop for fill up, the Nucklclave fight. I still wanted Ren to kill it like in the show, so I needed to keep Nat busey and unwilling to kill it. Lets face it, she probbly could with out much of a probblem, so I needed to do somthing. And that somthing was to save her true power for later.**

**They get to a place to stay and everyone gets to take a nice hot relaxing shower. Spartan included. And does anyone know the layers of teh armor? To me it is the metal part of the armor then the black undersuit that it all hooks up to, then a tech suit that holds all the bio monotors and probes that is skint thight suit simalar to zero suit Samus. But that is just me. The modles in Halo Reach and Halo 3 seem to imply that, the books aswell seem to suggest that.**

**The grimm lands was seen for the first time in this story, and for the most part it did not change from the show so lets just kind of skip that.**

**Ruby looking over Qrow and her letter to Yang, to bonding with the rest of RNJR and asking thier thoughts about their tank on two leggs.**

**Ruby and Nat bonding over cleaning and polishing guns and knives.**

**Then we got to the first episode of five with Nat stealthing for a good amount of time. I was going to have her plant some ONI spy gnats around the office, but I dont think she would have that in her standard loadout. She instead planted her AI on his tech-desk with exposition being thrown around until clueless thougths came out...with Ruby and Jaune blowing it.**

**More exposition… When did this turn into vanilla Destiny?**

**Post scary moments from Noble to RNJR and some hard PT as punishment. Showers all around and some chilling.**

**Finally, watching game cenimatics and the song that was played. The game was my first taste at a good, well done flying game with sencable controlls. It is Ace Combat 5 The Unsung War. I love it. It was fun and challanging. With all sorts of planes to chose from to fly and fight with. And now in Skies Unknown, you can upgrade your plane with parts and new special weapons to equip. Also the multiplayer, THE MULTIPLAYER! Never have I let a pvp sink its claws into me. The only games that I think came close or was on equle footing was Halo and Battlefield 2142. But I am getting off topic. The lyrics are from said game and is a good song to boot. So go check it out on youtube. My mother herd it and found it pleasont. Even when I told her it was from a video game, she still enjoyed it. It should be noted that I am more into Christan rock and metal with the regular thrown in thier. So to hear a song that is slow and more on the classial side being listend to by me is pretty to me it is worthy. AHHHHH… good song. And we get banter between Jaune and Nora talking about planes. And yes the F22 and the SU57 are real planes. But I dont think pulse lazors exist yet. But oh well.**

**The tech that appered is yours truely. ShadowHawk needed his frined and partner in crime to show up every now and then. Thus me, your author and host of this program, has come in and provided some extra moments for you laugh at and get a kick out of. I hope I can live up to the expectation of forthwall breaking...or whatever it is I did. I dont plan on doing it to much just a couple of times. And if you are woundering where he went, he is back the destiny universe. Ok enough on that. MOVING ON!**

**Oscar comes in and like any fourteen year old boy sees a pretty girl and has a crush, with Ozpin, Ozma? What ever, with person in his head telling him to not think about it because he shares the same head and does not need to see or hear what is going though the young boys head about his youngest pupil. And the episode ends.**

**So how did I do? I enjoy reading comments and answering questions...even if some are not answerd for some time.**

**Now onto reviews!**

**IcyDoom**

**Keep up the good work**

Thank you and I hope this lives up to it.

**hellfiredarkness**

**Nice! Great Harry Potter and Back To The Future references!**

Back to the future yes. Harry Potter? You would need to point that one out.

**Noggin master**

**I 1would like to see this through, its pretty good.**

**Im thinking nat is summer's clone for some reason.**

Thank you, I hope to keep it going and improving. And I am not going to say a thing. Wait and see young jedi.

**RemasteredHype**

**M O A R**

… … … OK?

**Wolf fang**

**Liking the story so far two things i am hoping you will place in this story 1 nat will be training Team RNJR CQC and 2 the covenant arrive and invade Remmant during the battle of thinking but it would be nice to see these two things good luck on the story and looking forward to more.**

Thank you for the support. To answer your questions, CQC traning, hmmmm I was going to have her give pointers and help out even. But I am not sure if I want to have Ruby just suddenly get better. I so think she would improve slightly but she could only get a couple of supprise hits. If any of that makes sence. As to you second question about the Covenant showing up. I have been playing with the idea. But I am not sure on a couple of things. One what faction. We got a united covenant in Reach and CE and even part of halo 2 up until the great schism, a fractured covenant in 3 and remanats in 4 and 5. So what time frame do I want to take out of.

I was thinking about the heritic fleet tying on making contact, but for now lets just put a pin in it and come back to it.

**Guest**

**I like where she appeared, and i agree, skirmishers are even more bastards than normal jackals, thanks the chaos gods they're only in one game**

It was a toss up. The first choice would have been when Qrow would have saved Ruby in the begining part of Punished. I even had one set up for when Nat was in Summers gear trying it on and the reveal happening thier. Thank God I did not go that route but ehh, I can always put up concepts in a later chapter.

To quote That Spearhead Guy, STAY STILL YOU *BEEEP* AND YOU *BEEEP*!. Yea thank God skirmishers are in one game, but they are still in the books. I just dont want any more halo 2 legendary flashback. So. Many. Jackle. Snipers. Oh God. Did I just trigger some one? I swear I herd a controller break and a TV shatter.

**Guest**

**Obviously Nat doesn't believe in Deities, I mean the Covenant thought the Forerunners were Gods, assuming Nat knows of them, she'll probably assume the 2 Brothers are just religious folklore or worse, 2 advanced beings similar to the Forerunners and tricked Ozpin, Salem, and the rest of the planet at the time into believing they were actual Deities.**

Good point. I dont think anyone in the UNSC would know of the Forerunners, or enought to really do anything about it. Cortana was even stumped upon first encountering Halo up until she was able to access the ring system. But on the off chance she is aware of the Forerunners, it would not be to far of a streatch to imagine that.

**ManticoreBlues**

**love this so far, can't wait for more**

Here you go good sir.

**pokeman1280**

**Raven as a not total jerk? Um, yes please! Good to see I'm not the only one who sees Summer and Raven as sisters. Also, Tyrian, watch your mouth. You do NOT call Ruby that word. It's not nice. Do I need to get out the soap?**

Yea, I see alot of 'family' shipps. WhiteRose? They see one another as sisters. Bumblebee? Sisters. Any ship of the same sex? Family. That is me. I already know that some are going to crusify me for daring to go against the Bumblebee ship, but to those people, ask yourself, is it worth it? Their is a guy on youtube who shipps it and he even has a probblem with how RT handled it. We can always have a disussion, but the problem with it is it will almost always get heated and turn into a toxic mess so I am just going to say my peace and hopefully not need to pick it up again...hopefully.

Also yes get the soap. Actully better yet, cleaning acid.

**GreenTheRyno**

**We don't see very many x-overs start with RNJR, this will be interesting. Good chapter overall, though you might want to put in something when the POV shifts (like a line break or something).**

**Quick question, though, will the covvies show up at some point? I know in the (A/N) you said something about the battle of Haven, so they'll probably be after that, but I'm still curious about whether or not they'll show their ugly mugs.**

**Other than that, good luck to ya!**

I actully did not eventhink about it untill after you said somthing. Goes to show we are all human and make mestakes. Still I wish I cought it sooner. My bad.

And to answer your question about the covenant, I already answerd it in another review but for kicks I will answer it again because why not. I like talking to people.

I have been playing with the idea and it would be after Haven. I am not sure how long and what faction. I want to keep doing uniqe things so I could do two parts. One being the Heritac fatction in Halo 2 at least sends a guy to somewhere and boop him in and he just becomes an ally. One with a lot of mistrust but an ally none the less. The second being a couple of fleets from the schizm show up and know one is safe. Confusion galore.

So I am going to put a pin in it and lets go from their.

**And thier is one question I answerd from last chapter, but apon further thought I need to change my responce. **

**So to Rebiele, you asked about shipps and if Tai and Summer are going to get back together. I answerd that they wouldnt. Well upon furhter thought I am just going to leave it up in the air. If they do get back together, it would be after a lot of work and even councleing. I hope that is satisfactory.**

**Ok that is the reviews. E3 has come and gone and I dont need to think I need to go into it. Halo Infant has a new delisious trailer to watch. And I am pumped for next year. Hopefully they give us beta flights to play and even more news to disect.**

**Well, I am going to call it here, so Fly Fast and Check 6 and I will see you on the virtual battlefield**.


	4. not a chapter just an AN

**Ok guys. I know you were hoping for a new chapter. And if thier is one thing I hate to do, it is to get your hopes up thinking this is a new chapter, Yahhoooo update! Well it isnt. I can explain though. I have another story out, The Huntress And The Spartan. I left it on a cliff hanger and I think people would really like to see the conclusion of the events from the last chapter in that story. So that is what I have been working on. The last chapter even has me wanting to lash out and I wrote the thing. I encourage you to check it out...just make sure you are mature enough to read it. It is rated M for a reason. **

**Since this is a AN and I dont have anything writen for the next chapter of A Noble Rose, I am instead going to put up here what I did in my other story. A poll. So...what story do you want me to work on. I got two...well two ready to go. I have pleny more but first thing is first. I got Oly Oly Oxen Free witch is a story of Blue Team going to Remnant and living a life they were mostly denied. How does that happen? Well a mission goes wrong and they are put on teh MIA ( KIA ) list. The Maidens manage to grab thier soles? Spirets? And bring them to a limbo state and give them a set of choices. Stay military, civilian, or take the middle road and go Hunters. At the time of me writing this AN, I have not sean a single John x Ruby parring. And that saddens me. My childhood and over all lifetime video game here and a girl the shares the number one spot in my Wifu spot and is just the cutest and most adorable creature on the face of the earth getting together and being a thing? Can you imagine it? I know a number of people have said that the Chief could easly be with all of team RWBY, and I can agree with that, and I do plan on doing a book of one shots that would give John a small harem. Again just imagine it. A small adorable girl who is thin and petite getting together with a man who is built like a brick shit house and has to learn how to be human. Oh man I can see many funny things happening due to thier size diffrence.**

**Ok I am going to leave a little bit of the first chapter for you guys to chew on. Keep in mind it is only in the alpha stage so expect changes.**

Blue Team was in trouble. Well trouble would not be the corect term to use. They were fucked. Running low on ammo, shields going down faster than they can get back up, wounded and to top it all off, little to no cover and backed into a corner. What was supposed to be a in and out assassintation mission turned into a trap set for them. As if they new they were coming. A leak in inteagance perhaps? Or a mole or spy, ither way they were not going to make it out of this one. From what John could tell, it was a mix bag of old coveis and humans.

An Elite in camo took out Fred, however it was a stab though the right lung and shoulder. Kelly took a spike rifle stab to the gut plus the prick fired sevral rounds into her stoumach, paralizing her from that point down. Linda was either unconsios or dead, from a concusuion rifle. As for John, he had a broken ribs and both shoulders were dislocated, multipule stab wounds and probbly some internal bleeding.

" John, we are not going to make it, are we?" kelly asked. She was propped against the wall shooting lindas rifle.

" I am not sure Kelly. Why? Can you get a radio signal to any one?" John asked.

" Negitive. These basterd set up jammers. No signal in or out." She responded.

" John they are not lettting up. We are not going to be able to hold out. I hate to admit it but I think we are at out end sir." Fred spoke up.

" As much as I hate to admit it also, I think you are right." John said sighing. Brining up his roster he highlighted blue team and put the MIA list. He also checked team Bio. Each of them had falling blood presser dido body tempater. Lindas however was flatlining.

"John," It was Kelly, " It was an honor."

" Likewise. Fred set lindas failsafe on her armor, then help Kelly with hers. Fred, I will set yours, then help with mine. We will leave nothing for these bastards to make a mockery of or to salvage. Set the fusion packs in a pile for maxamum destruction." John orderd. Fred got to it. He set lindas detnation pack, helped Kelly with hers and then got Johns. John then returned the favor. With ten minits till detnation, they made their final stand. They would not go out quietly. They kept shooting, yelling and just letting lose hell.

It all ended so quickly. All that they saw was a white light, an intence heat, then nothing.

John felt nothing. Not even the wounds that he got fom the fight. He took a deep breath and...wait. The fusioun pack detnated, didnt it? He opend his eyes and found himself in a log cabin on some sort of bed..

" Well you were right spring, he is kind of cute." A femanin voice said.

" Yea he is. You see his friend over their? The one that is CQC? He is a looker as well." Another more chipper voice anserd.

He rolled looked to his right and saw two young females standing between him and Fred, four sets of armor set neatly on the floor on the other side.

They were definetly difrent. One was in shades of Orange, like if the season of fall descided to take a human form. She had a bandana on in her hair white long sleav shirt and an orange skirt with brown stockings and shoes. The other was Spring Green and more livly looking. A leaf green and style skirt and a reath in her green hair. Both however had freckles scatterd across their faces.

Looking to his right he saw two more tending to Kelly and Linda. One was in a winter blue in a snow themed dress and seemed more serine than the other, she had a purple huge to her. She had a short sleev white shirt and purple short farmer trousers and sneekers. She looked like a worker of sorts.

Rolling off the bed, he got into a crouch ready to spring into action.

"Relax Cheif. You are safe here." The one in blue said turning around.

"Who are you and where are we?" He questioned, finding his voice looked at himself and found that he was in a pair of sweats and T-shirt. He also found that he looked younger.

" Well to put it simmply, you and your team died, but with permision from the people who made us, we bought you here to a place that we can talk and inform you of some new developments." the one orange said.

" What developments, and more importantly, how are we not dead?" John rebuttled.

" What my sister Fall is trying to say is, we are wanting to give you a second chance at life. A life that you can choose what you want to do, not orderd. A life where you can be free to do what ever you want." The one in purple said.

John still not understanding asked " Are you asking me to defect and abbandon my post?"

At this point every single women face palmed and the one in green started swinging her arms around franticly.

"NO! YOU ARE DEAD AND WE WANT TO GIVE YOU A CHANCE TO LIVE A LIFE THAT YOU WERE DENIED FOR FUCKS SAKE! TO LIVE, LAUGH AND LOVE!" yelled the one in green.

" Why us?" He asked still tryng to figger out what is going on.

The one in blue spoke up at this," As was said, to let you live a life that you were denied. To be able to grow and be more than what ONI wants you to be. To be human and not a living weapon. We have watched you and your team go through so many hardships with very little to no joy that we would like to give you that option." She said.

By this point ( and from the shouting ) the others stired and started to wake up.

'" hhmmm, my head what hit me?" Linda asked. Sitting up, she reached for her helmet, only to find it was not on her head. Looking around she spotted John up and in sweats with Fred just getting to his feet.

" Oh your up good. Now we can get the explnations done at once." The one in purple said. " First intruductions are in order. I am Summer, the one in Green that looks like she cant sit still is Spring, the one in orange is Fall, and the one in blue is Winter."

" Wait, as in the seasons?" Kelly asked.

" Yes. What we are about to tell you is going to sound unbeliveable, but is completly true.

So lets begin." Winter said

/

After a long explanation of what was going on, and why kelly has rabit ears and wolf ears on linda, they got settled in for the night to let it all sink in. Aparantly they got them for how they represented their respected animal. Kelly was fast on her feat and a quick thinker, hence a rabbit. Linda was keen and observent. She can work with a team or alone, hence the wolf. It also didnt help that each had painted said animal on their guns.

" So, what do you guys think about all of this?" Fred asked.

" Still prossesing what all has been said. And how the fuck am I going to wear my damn helment with these damn ears." Kelly answerd.

" I think I will have an easyer time getting mine on. But how will this affect us on the battlefield? And more over what are we going to do?" Linda asked.

" I don't know. From what I can tell, they are telling the truth. " John said.

" How can you be certin? I mean they bacicly are giving us a second life at the age of 16. And to top it off a world that we never herd of with substances we never herd of?" Kelly asked.

" Well the were sincer so that is somthing. They also said that we can think on it and to take our time making a desioun. I can only assume that they are telling the truth and want us to make a desion and not be orderd." John said.

"Cant fault you their chief." Linda said.

" Well before we do anything, we need to know what we are getting into. Until then get some sleep." John said.

" Roger that." Linda said yaning.

" Night" Kelly said.

-in a diffrent room-

Spring backed away from the door. She didnt want to intrude or anything like that, but couriosity got the best of her. They want more info on Remnant, that is resonable and expected. After all, who wants to drop into a situation with no intel. She walked back to the living room where Fall and Summer were sitting around a coffe table discussing on weather or not they made the right disishon.

" Did we make the right choice?" Fall asked, rubbing her arm. After Amber was attacked, she has been feeling sick. Brining Blue team to this limbo world took alot out of her, and right now it was hitting her.

" Of corse we did. You saw what they went they went through. All the pain and suffering and not to mention the lack of basic humanity was denied. I would say that we did. Why?" Summer asked.

" They would have been in a better place. A place of rest." Fall responded.

" You could be right but at least they can live a life they were denighed, for a time at least. Do you think we should tell them?"Summer asked.

" About the station? No. Let them discover it. That way we are not making them do it." Fall replied.

" Ok. How are you feeling? You look like you are going to pass out at any minete." Summer asked.

" I do. This split of Amber's power is really drainging. Bringing Blue team here really took a toll on me and to top it off, the explenation was tiring." Fall responded.

Summer looked up and saw Spring standing in the doorway.

" How was the recon missions Spring?" Summer asked with a hint of a smile.

" Well they really want to get some sleep, other than that, they want more infoe on remnant. You know to get an aliby set for the off chance they need it as well as getting the know so they dont go in blind and make a fool of them selfs." She relpied.

" Understandable. We can give them a bit more on what is going on in the world cuently. They then can put somthing togther."Winter replied.

" Well we will need to inform Oz. He can add somethings to even make more belivable. Plus an appropiate initation should they chose the huntsmen life style, hell even if they don't he can set tehm up for life." Spring added.

" That too." Witer said.

" So how do we tell ol ozy that he is going to have compony?" Spring asked.

" Oh oh oh! I know the perfect way!" Winter said animatedly and quiet possibley a little crazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ozpin was in his office looking over some of the recent stuf that has happend. Team RWBYs fight at the docks, test results from exams that week, Jaune and Pryhaa training on the roof of the dorms, Ruby sneeking out for a late night snack of somthing. Yang looking up bike helmants. Weiss studdying, and blake reading a book hidden behind another book. Cough cough ' SMUT' cough cough. All and all another night at the office. He turned to the window admiering the night sky when he got a notification of an unknown object heading towards the school. Looking at the monator he saw it was not heading for the school, but to HIS office. And it was coming straight down. He calmly turned twards his desk and waited. No more than a second later, the celing busted open and a black pod was sitting their. It looked like a steeming black coffen. The pod have a his and what he assumed to be the door droped open. Inside was enough coffe to last at least a coiuple decades. Also their was a note from the four maidens. It pretty much said enjoy the coffe from another univers and to expect 4 individulas who might or might not join the school, or just want to enjoy life and would need help to get started. Either way they would be 4 armored beings, Two human males and two fanus females. And enjoy the coffe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lasky was puzzeld. The ships supply for the next 20 years of coffe was missing along with a ODST drop pod. All that was left was a note that said " barrowing pod and stole your coffe supply for the next twenty years. Lol! Buy. Madians."

"Who the fuck are the Madians?!"he ask shouted.

**Ok a few curses were thown in. Again still in the alpha so I did no, I repeat, NO SPELL CHECK WAS DONE! And this is only part of the first chapter. **

**Now to the second story is a Male Reader X Ruby Rose story. A Male Gamma S-III Head Hunter reader. If you don't know what a gamma Spartan Three is, well ONI being ONI took volunteer three to six year old war orphans and turned them into Spartans. Alpah and Beta companies being the first two waves of Spartans that were sent on suicide missions. Trading lives for time. With Gamma Companie getting an illegal boost that needs a cocktail of drugs to keep them sane. If you havent read or listend to Ghosts Of Onyx, I recomend you do so. Also Last Light. Some great storyes and you can see what all a Gamma can do. I have listend to just about every book multiple times with one of my favorites being Ghosts of Onyx and Silent Storm, both of witch I have listend too around what now, six or seven times. **

**And this story was in a bit of develomantle hell. To give a bit of context to what I am wanting to do, I am planning on doing a Reader x RWBY Girl with a fifth story being a bit of an OP Reader X Team RWBY. But to what I am thinking is Opposites attract. **

**Weiss gets a more humble redneck kind of Spartan to be with. Blake gets a noble warrier that is also an outcast thanks to what he is and where he was raised.  
But Yang and Ruby had me stumped for a bit. I wanted a S-III and an S-II but did not know who to give to who. At first it was going to be Ruby with Noble Six, but I scrapped it becasue it just felt like it would be over used. Then I thought about giving her the S-II. Hell yea you get to be friends with the Chief. But that got scrapped as well. Finnaly I got to relistining to Onyx and Gamma came up. That sealed it. So Ruby gets a Gamma S-III.**

**So lets put part of the Chapter up shall I?**

Now we find our foucas ont onn a war, but a school. More specifly a dorm of four girls. The leader, who also who happens to be the youngest, Ruby Rose. She is a cute fifteen year old girl that got into this school two years early due to her impressing the headmaster enough. She weilds a scyth that is also a high caliber sniper rifle. With an impresive mind, she can come up with battle plans on the fly and has a sweet tooth. Her partner is none other than Weiss Schnee of the SDC. While the compony started out as a fair place to work, it recently turned into a faunas slave force. As such the compony has a target on its back as well as any member of the family. But Weiss is diffrent. She wants to bring honor back to the family name. All she has to do is survive her derp face of a father and inharate the place. She is can be aragant and stuck up, but she has learned to be humble. While she is cold, she does warm up to those she deams worthy.

Blake Beladana. The quiet ninja cat faunas. While her heratage is still a secret at this point in time, she has been getting closer to her team. She enjoys the antics of the other three. She is a quiet person but is very observant. While she may seem antisocial, she is just quiat by nater. She aslo feels like she needs to atone for her past as an EX- WHITE FANG member. Her partner Yang Xialong is an intresting person. She is the half sister to Ruby and loves hand to hand combat. With long blond hair, a toned body, a bubbbly peronality, and a brest size that would insure her man will be satisfed, she is not one to be taken lightly. Piss her off and you could be put in a hospita or six feet under.

Curently it was night time and a weekend, so the girls didnt do all that much just took some time to relax and enjoy the time off. Right now though they were changing into their PJs for bed. Everyone was changed, with the exception of Ruby. She was curently only in her botoms and was reaching for her black tanktop and sleeping mask, when the sound of faint fighting was herd. Automatic weapons fire and energy based weapons sining back and forth along with war crys and crys of pain.

" You guys hear that?" Yang asked.

" Yea. Who would be having a battle at this time of night?" Weiss asked.

Ruby was about to answer and give her thoughts, when an exposion of sound went off. A concusive wave shot out of nowhere and scatterd anything lose. A vortex of some sort opend up and a green [blood red] armored person came flying through tackling Ruby to the ground. She gave a yell of supprise as she hit the floor with this armored person righton top of her taking the wind out of her lungs. It got to a knee and grabbed an advanced looking rifle off of its back.

Spinning on your heel, you snapped your rifle up and opend fire. Unaware of the fact that their is a half dressed girl under you. The Brute shot foward and slamed its sholder into you, sending you into the wall. A pained "oooffff" came from your mouth as the air left your lungs. The Chiefton came at you again, grabing you by the helment and slamming you repeatedly into teh wall before throwing you behind it. You felt dizzy and disorianted and you knew you had or was going to have a cuncussion. But the damn thing wasnt done with you yet. It did a double handed strike to you chest, cracking most of your ribs while a couple were just broken and jabbing into your lungs.

It picked you up again by the neck and brought you to its face and rored at the top of its lungs. Spittle flying from its mouth and onto your visor. Their was the sound of small arms fire going on but it sounded distant.

Ruby had no ideas what was happening. First she was changing for bed, then she was taken to the floor, then said person opend fire the way he came, and now a giant ape like thing was on a rampage in their dorm. The door burst open and team JNPR was their. Looked is disbelife at the sight. The monster then threw the man to the floor and proseded to smash its chest in. Finaly getting their weapons out they opend fire. The thing seemed to absorb the damage but it didnt stop its assalt on the poor man in armor. It had him up to its face, blood running down his arms legs and chest. As if finnaly regerstering that it was being shot at, the alian ape threw the person at the assembeld team of humans.

" WHAT IS THAT THING!?'" Jaune yelled looking helpless as he held his sword and shield up while everyone else was unloading every round they had into teh thing.

" NO IDEA, DUCK!" Yang shouted.

Everyone ducked as the thing threw the armored human at them. It rored a challange and unslung a hammer. It swung and the force of the impact plus the puls it imited with the hit sent the team tumbling and dibres flying.

" Uhhh, what did it hit us with?" Wiess asked shaking her head.

" Nora! Shoot it!" Jaune yelled, Seeing a flash as if as if ones aura fades. Nodding she unlung magnhild and shot acouple grenades into the thing. As the smoke cleared they saw the thing still standing.

Their was a roar of pain and hatred from behind them and the armoerd figger ran across the room with a knife in hand.

You managed to clear your head enough to see and think straight. Or at least straith enough for a GAMMA S-III can when badly wonded. In a single swift move you got to you hands and knees and removed your helment. Then yelling and drawing your knife you sprinted at that soon to be dead fuck. Your chest was on fire with pain and your breathing labored but it just fuled you one. As it swung its hammer to sweep you off your feet you jumped over the head and to the side rolling under it. Spinning around yyou spran onto its back jamming your blade into its neck. You repeated this sevral times screaming with each strike. It tryied in vain to reach you or to shake you off to no avail. As it started to slow a wet ' Shink' was herd and the tip of a blade was seen out of the back of its skull. As it went dow you srambled to the front and rammend the blade into its throught. With the thing finally dead, you turned around, took a step, and calapsed.

The small group of eight watched in shock horror as they watched the sean unforld. Here was a person who just a momnet ago was getting the life pounded out of him, get up and start ruthlessly attacking this thing. Thinking quickly, jaune had pyhraa throw her javilin at the thing, hoping to not further inger the guy on the things back. It hit home right in the mouth. As the beast fell the warrier scrambled to the frount and slit its throte. He turned around and took just one step twords them and dropped like a ton of bricks.

Their was a tence silance in the room before Yang broke it.

" Well, that was a thing." she said.

**Again only an alpha so no spell check and this is towards the end of the chapter unlike Oly Oly Oxen Free witch is more from the begining. Jarring, yes but you can get a bit of a taste to how my mind can work sometimes. Yes I am an odd little guy. But arnt we all?**

**Now so far it is **

**Oly Oly Oxen Free: 3**

**Red Like Spartans: 1**

**So please go ahead and vote. I dont have a pol set up on the site so just comment or Pm.**

**REVIEWS!**

**Mata Nui **

**Just wanna say I absolutely love this story. Its a really cool premise and the characters are well written. If I make an educated guess im guessing based on what you'v given us that Nat is the Summer clone. Anyway can't wait for the next chapter.**

Why thank you man. The support is nice. If I am going to be honest, and maybe it is that you are your own worst critic, but I seem to be a bit hard on myself. So to hear that you think everyhting is well written is a little bit of a boost. Thank you. And I mean that with each living cell in me.

And to your gess...I wont confirm or deny. You are just going to need to wait and see.

**markiparky123 **

**This is a very good story i hope you keep on writing this :).**

Oh, I am still writing this. But like I said up top, I got to get part two of my last chapter in my other book done.

**Guest **

**Love the story I hope you continue it. Also there are also some halo series on Youtube that might help and give you some idea's with the story.**

**1\. The Youtube channel is called Red vs. Blue with a halo series called Red vs Blue.**

**2\. The Youtube channel is called Teh Spearhead with a halo series called The Lives Of: Halo.**

**3\. The Youtube channel is called Edgeworks Entertainment with a two halo series called the The Heretic and The Codex**

**4\. The Youtube channel is called Rise of the Spartans with a halo series called Rise of the Spartans.**

**I hope these will help with the story.**

Thanks. And RVB is a no branner and when Shadow was telling the group about the jackles, he refranced Teh Spearhead. Now the Rise of The Spartans, I have watched that and did find it a good watch. Havent herd of the other ones however. But yes I do take somethings from what I watch and apply some of it. Most of it will be done in RWBYs world and episodes but I do plane on brining things in from other media as well as fan art.

**IcyDoom **

**Sry forgot a layer**

**The mk 5 mjolnir undersuit also had a memory processor superconductor**

**Mjolnir bodysuit components:**

**Liquid metal crystal piezoelectric**

**Hydrostatic gel**

**Force multiplying circuits**

**Pressure seal**

**Titanium nanocomposite**

**And that is all the parts of the undersuit since you asked**

Ok. I combined both your comments into one. Incase you are wondering.

And all I got to say is...holy shit. That is alot of stuff for a suit of armor. If we go off of Halo Canon's theory in BattleBorns review on Owens suit, the black under layer can be done in sections kind of like how the outer parts of the shell were done has diffrent parts in each layer with a skin suit housing more of the monitors and vital probes. Kind of like how when you get a check up or go to the hospital you have that thing that sits on your finger and it takes some reading that I cant be botherd to rember or look up at the moment. That kind of thing would be in the skin suit with the next being a sandwitch with the gell layer. Other wise we get a multi glove effect. But that is just me. Also, did you watch Installation 00 when you commented this? If so...you get a cookie. I only receantly decoverd him myself and holy hell does he do good.

**Helljumper206**

**Ok two things.**

**One I was a little put off about Ace Combat music being in here. A bit random that seemed a little off topic for the story. But that's me.**

**Two, Red October. For some reason I'm getting a real Q vibe here. Enough said there.**

Fair enough. I belive the term is Treat as your Own? I was listening and watching both the trailer and the song when writing that last section and find that the song is just to good to not want to share. I get what you are saying becasue I dont like when people just sing for no reason and its a full song is writtten in adding in more words. But I hope that at least this time I did it in a more and unique way for a song to come in. Again I see what you mean and wont dispell it.

And as for the Tech that showed up, that is just me wanting to be semi canon in the story. Why? Well I based the AI off of my best friend so why not join him. I dont know what you mean by a Q vibe, so if you can please explain what you mean by that, that would be nice if for no other reason then to have the knowledge. So I hope I responed to your coment with respect.

**All right so it is about a qourter after one in the morning where I am at so I am tierd and going to bed. You all have a good day or night where ever you may be. So Fly fast, Check six. And I will see you guys on the virtual battlefield.**


	5. The real Chapter 4 of A Noble Rose

**Ok so after many months, I give you you guys an actual chapter. No Authors Note BS, no asking for you to vote on something. Just straight up story. Although I have to warn you guys, there's not much for action. It is the down time and exposition within V5.  
But let's get a quick recap real quick.**

**So the last story chapter was simple enough. Noble drove the group to Ren's home town and fought the Nuckelavee, got the team to Mistral and had a moment with Ruby. Meeting Leo and her having ' a funny feeling' and leaving a couple of bugs, and Oscar coming into the picture with Shadow asking about a sharpie.  
Ok everyone caught up? Yes? Ok. Here we go**

Leonardo Lionheart sat at his desk as he waited for for Aurthor Watts to arrive. He took a breath as he thought about the last thirty minutes. His mind was in turmoil. He was going to gather any information he could and hand it over to Salam, and then have them killed. But to kill such an innocent and young girl? Hell any of them for that matter. The orange haired girl, and the two boys, is such a waist. They could do so many things with their lives. Farmers or soldiers. Tradesmen or doctors. Husband and wives. Mothers and fathers.

He blew out the breath he took in. A coward. That was all he was. A coward and a fool. A fool that would turn his back on his friends and colleges because he was afraid. He knew that Salam wanted to burn Haven to the ground to spite Ozpin. And what could he do to stop her? Nothing. He has seen what she can do, and it horrified him to his core.

He heard the door open as Watts walked.

" Well. We shouldn't keep the queen waiting." he said gesturing towards the hidden door.

Leo walked up to the book shelves and pulled a lamp.  
" You know, it is almost meme worthy that you had to pull a lamp to open a door. What is this? ``Pirates of the Carabian?" Watts asked no one. Leo shrugged as they entered the long hallway towards a floating ball with tentacles. The glass bulb lit up as Salam and Cinder appeared in the sphere.

" Your-your grace. Are you there?" Leo cowardly said as he bowed.

The bulb filled with smoke and presented an image of Salam and Cinder.

" Leonardo, are you here to report?" She asked  
Before he could answer,Watts came up and tapped the bulb.

" I still can't get over how this thing works." he said before his town switched to a mocking one, " Oh and Cinder is here as well! Is she done potty training yet?"

" Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Watts." Cinder angrily said to him.

" Oh. You recover. Terrific."

" Watts, Leo. Report." Salam said cutting off any further argument.

Watts backed up to be seen.

" We have some news on the Spring Maiden." Watts reported.

" Really? And how did yo come by this?" Salam asked.

" A little bird told us." Watts said.

Salam just had an expectant look, waiting for some one to through her the bone she can clearly see. Watts pushed Leo forward, with leo having a pained look.

" Your grace, Qrow Brawnwen was the one to tell us this. He and the students came by earlier and said that she was with Ravenand her tribe." Leo said timidly.

" Is the girl with him." Cinder asked with clear hatred towards Ruby.

" Ms. Rose was in attendance. But you must hurry! They might…grrraa!"

The ceare lashed out with a tentacle and wrapped it around his throat.

" Leo. You are becoming braver. See to it that it stops." Salam said as Leo started to choke.

The seerer let him go as he started to gasp for air.

" Watts. You are to accompany Cinder and her team to Raven's tribe and 'convince' her to join us for her tribe's sake. Then return to us. Tyrian is in need of a new tail."

Watts growled. " The girl?" he asked.

Salam nodded and was about to end the call, but Leo spoke up.

" With all do respect your grace, I still have one more thing I need to say." He said as he growled.

Salam looked at him.

" There was another person with him. A heavily armored huntress or a war android that they managed to get from Atlas. I am not entirely sure. All that I know was that it moved without making a sound and was somehow invisible." He said averting his eyes.

" Interesting. You are both dismissed." Salam said as the bulb clouded and cleared.

Watts stretched as he turned to the door.

" Well. I must be off. That little child of a bitch Cinder is in need of my assistance." he said as they entered the office. " Keep the tea warm."  
Watts opened the door and left, leaving Leo at his desk with a look of guilt, regret, and shame.

When Qrow woke up that morning, his head split like a log. He groaned as he got to his feet and made his way to the kitchen to get something for his headache. After some stumbling and searching he found what he was looking for. He ran the water into a glass and downed the pills. As he went to turn the faucet off however, his eye caught something distorted. He looked closer and saw something on his face. Frowning he went to the bathroom and flipped on the light and looked into the mirror. What met his eyes was a Sharpied on mustache and monocle.

He blinked. Blinked again as if it was an aberration. When it didn't fade, he calmly left the bathroom and into the living room. There he saw the group of kids talking and chatting with their resonant tank being accounted for.

" Who among you did this to me?" he asked the group getting their attention while pointing to his face.

The kids all held back giggles with Nora full on chuckling.

" Well? What do you have to say for yourselves?" he asked.

" There was an opportunity and we took it!" Nora squealed as she held her stomach laughing and fell onto her back.

Qrow just groaned as he went back into the bathroom and cleaned up his ugly face. When he came back a few minutes later, Noble was now standing there with her AI standing on a datapad on a table. The AI looked at him and smirked.

" I see you had to wash off your face." he said.

Qrow shot him a death glare. " You encouraged this didn't you."  
" Guilty as charged." ShadowHawk said with a grin.

Qrow just groaned, " I hate you."  
" Love you to man"

" All right. Now can this kid explain why he is here and why the children might know him as a different person?" Nat asked.

That got the room to shut up as the kid in question sighed. Qrow went to the kitchen and got a cup of coffee. He was going to need it to help explain things. When he came back, he sat down as Oscar took the main chair.

" Just so you know, I will still be here while Ozpin talks." Oscar said to the group.

He took a breath as he sat back. He suddenly jolted upwards as a yellow flash was seen. When he opened his eyes, they were green but with a golden hugh to them. The kid smiled as he looked at the assembled group.

" It is so very good to see my students again." a voice that was a mix of Oscar and someone else talking from beyond the grave.

The four students had looks of shock as the voice that sounded familiar to them. For Nat however, she had her eyes squeezed shut not out of pain, but at how close the voice sounds to someone she thinks she knew before her amnesia. A grey haired man with green clothing and an ever present coffee mug. That was all she could get before the image slipped away.

" Hey kid. You Okay? Your blood pressure just jumped." ShadowHawk said within the confines of her helmet.

" Fine. But that voice sounds so close to someone I knew. I just can't place it." She told him.

" It will come in time Nat. Just let it come naturally." was all Shadow said before paying attention to what the kid had to say.

"...I may be the one speaking, Oscar is still with us mentally. He just, let me take over the controls. So to speak." the kid with a new voice was saying.  
" Shit. Ok so the kid is called Ozpin now just so you know." Shadow said cursing.

" I am sure this is all very perplexing…"  
" And alarming, and bizarre, and really hard to believe." Nora stated.

Ozpinn laughed as he said that he was glad to see their sense of humor was intact. He suddenly looked down with a bit of pain.

" I am sorry for all the hardships you had to go through to get to this point." Ozpin said.

" Well, what happened wasn't your fault." Ruby said trying to cheer the guy up.

" Hmm. Remember when I told you I have made more mistakes than any man, woman or child on this planet? I wasn't exaggerating. I am, cursed. For thousands of years I have been walking the surface of Remnant. Living and dyeing to reincarnate into a like minded sole." He took a breath gathering his thoughts, " The professor Ozpin you knew was not my first form, and this one shall certainly not be the last. It's a process that takes a toll on everyone involved."

" So what is your final form? Is it something cool? Can you go super saiyan? Or am I thinking of a different show? Are you collecting balls? Dragon Balls? Get all of them and you get to make a wish?" Shadow asked out of nowhere as he popped up on the coffee table.

The group just looked at the AI with blank looks.

" What? It is a fair question. I know we are not in Dragon Ball Z but he just said that this was not his final form. Come on, am I the only one who wants to see his final form?"  
" I guess we can finally address the big armored white elephant in the room…"  
" Wait." said elephant said, " What are you. Because from what I can gather, reincarnation is only theory and has never been proven."

Ozpin took a breath, " I am the culmination of countless men who gave their lives to protect Remnant. And with each rebirth, my sole is merged with a new host. I may change," Ozpin was saying as Qrow handed him a mug. He looked deep into the rich brown steaming liquid as he spoke, "But our memories stay. I was cursed by the gods for failing to kill Salam in the past. So we must do it now." he finished.

" How." Nat asked.

" We start by ensuring the safety of the relic of knowledge. But I must ask. Who and what are you?"  
" I am Lieutenant Natsizuki. Spartan B-312. Noble Six of Noble Team." Nat sounded off.

" A team? Are they here?" Ozpin asked with hope.

"Negative. It is just me. The rest, with the exception of one, are all dead."

Ozpin sighed. " More good people lost. I am sorry to hear it."

" They died fighting. And took as many of them alien bastards to hell with them." ShadowHawk said.

Ozpin arched an eyebrow. " Alien?"

" Oh yea that is right. You are not in the loop. So. Long story short Nat and I are from a planet far, far away. We are in a war with some religious fanatics that want to wipe humanity off the face of the galaxy. We have been fighting a losing war for nearly thirty years with little victory. We are out numbers, out gunned, and out classed. Nat and I managed to get out of there through an experimental portal that brought us here." Shadow said by way of explanation.

Ozpin look stunned.

" Ok. Now it is my turn to question if this is believable."

" It is." Ruby said matter of factly. When Ozpin's gaze landed on her she continued, " I have been having dreams. Most of them involved an alien landscape with dead bodies littering the ground and her finishing one off. And well she has been having the same dream as well. Meeting me. Handing me mom's emblem."

" I see." he said turning to her. " You knew Summer Rose?"

" Possibly. I know her somehow. But that memory is still needing to click into place. I took a nasty hit to the head while training and that caused me amnisa. All I know is that she was a kind sweet person that was a bit of a badass." She said.

Ozpin hummed in agreement. " That she was."

" I also showed them what we went through in the last twenty-four hours of our fight that could easily be brought here." ShadowHawk said.

" THIS IS GREAT!" Nora shouted getting everyone's attention. " All we have to do is take cute boy Ozpin her to see Lionheart and get everything straightened out!"

Ozpin just had a look of annoyance at the comparison, " Don't call me that."  
Nora just huffed and plopped down on the couch and listen to Ren as he asked about the other headmaster taking orders from him.

" That was the intention. Four lieutenants I could trust especially with times of reincarnation." Ozpin was saying as he got up and paced, " Qrow told me of your meeting with Lionheart. Something is not right. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I don't want to rule out the possibility either. No one outside of this room knows I have paired up with Oscar. Let's keep it that way."

" Playing things close to the chest, until we can get dealt a better hand." Qrow chimed.

" Indeed. Nat. How many people know of your existence not counting this room?"  
" Scorpio boy and Lionheart sadly. I was trying to stealth that out and get as much intel as I could until a certain pair of someone's blew my cover." she said directing her gaze to both Ruby and Jaune.

They each had sheepish looks mixed with fear.

" Hmm. Tyrian. That may not be as big as a problem. Has anyone seen you in action? What all you can bring to the table?"

" I fought Tyrian. He would be the only one to have a good feel for what I can do. But not much else. And Lionheart only knows that I can stealth and cloak. And only Leo knows of Shadow Hawk here." She said pointing to said biker boy who gave " Yo."

" I see. So for the most part, everyone would know that you are a wild card. I am sure that I can speak for everyone here, that we would like to know what you can do. Is that possible? I would like to know what you are capable of so I can try to come up with a working strategy."  
" Lets just call her a badass on steroids. She can flip tanks all by herself and has made militia groups disappear in a single night. Hell I think she did some headhunting for ONI." Shadow Hawk said to the group, " And as for weapons? Well. Weapons are part of her religion."

Ruby perked up at that, " Really? You have a religion that has and uses weapons?"

" Kid. You are over nine thousand on the adorable meter. There is no such thing aside from the Covenant. I just saw a meme that had that line in it." Shadow said.

Ruby deflated.

" But cheer up. I am sure your mom would not want you in a cult like that anyway."  
Ruby blew out a breath, " Yeah. I guess you are right. But still, weapons are life." She said leaning back.

" And the other thing is to recruit more Huntsmen." Oz said picking his speech back up.

" But the council…" Ren started.

" Not all the huntsmen here listen to the council. Believe me. I have been here enough to know some of them and where to look." Qrow said cutting off Ren.

" As long as they are trustworthy." Ozpin said turning to look at Qrow.

" They are. And they can fight pretty damn well too."  
" Then we can move onto step two, or whatever we are on." Oz said walking back to the chair and picking up the cain.

Ruby asked what that would be. She got her answer.

" Getting you four into fighting shape!" He said turning around.

The teens looked confused.

" Uhh. We already know how to fight." Ruby said.

Oz pointed his cane at her. " You can fight only if you have Crescent Rose. Unless you have gotten better with hand to hand over the past year, you still need training." He said as Ruby agreed. He then pointed to Jaune, " And you still have to unlock your semblance, is that right?" Jaune nodded. " As for the rest, it never hurts to keep up with your training. If for no other reason then to keep them sharp. Oscar may now have my knowledge, but it will take a while before his body can get the muscle memory that I have had. And his aura needs strengthening. Practicing will exhibit the process." he said.

" Qrow is out looking for more huntsmen, who would be teaching us?" Ruby asked.

Before anyone could answer, Nat spoke. First with a chuckle, " Who do you think." she stated.

Ozpin simply smiled at her before he sprung up onto the chair, " Yes indeed. Who. I am a former headmaster and she is a soldier. What I can't teach, I am sure she can." He said. " we have one month before classes resumes. That is not a lot of time but it is what we got. IF Salam were to strike, it would be during that gap. Just don't expect me to go easy on you." Ozpin said before the same flash was seen aaaaand Osar was back. He looked confused and fell flat on his face.

" Have a nice trip?" Shadow asked the boy as he was on the floor.

Qrow got up saying that he was going to start getting a list together of local Huntsmen that he can call on.

" Ouch. You have gotta be kidding me!" Oscar groaned out earning a laugh from the others.

After Qrow made his list, he got to work on finding the huntsman he knew would be willing to help in this crusade. But after meeting failure after failure did he start to feel the pressure. He looked at the last place he was going to check and sighed. He walked up to the run down house and knocked on the door. When no one answered, he tried a bit harder. Still nothing. He was about to go for a third when it opened to reveal a man.  
" Oh. I am looking for Heather Shield?" Qrow asked the man.

The man just looked at him.

" Look man I have had a rough day, so if you can tell me where she is that would be great." Qrow groaned out just as a little girl came up to the man.

" Daddy. Does he know where mommy is?" She asked as she grabbed the hem of her father's shirt, wrap? Thing? It's a long shirt that goes to about the thigh and for men alright.

Qrow looked at the family with bewilderment.

" ...I-I- hhh. I am sorry to bother you." He finally told the two.

The girl looked back up to her father before she slowly turned away. Qrow backed out into the street as the rain started to soak him. He felt the storm of thoughts in his head as he made his way back to the bar he first checked as he pulled his flask out and just looked at it. As if it had the answers. He sighed and put it away. The storm reflecting his mood.

When he answered, the bar keep looked at him with annoyance.

" Got a lot of nerve coming back here. Unless you brought that idiot with you." he growled out.

" How much did Shiro owe you?" Qrow asked getting to the point.

" I would say about 16,000 Lein."  
Qrow took out a card and handed it to him, much to the bar keeps confusion.

" You must be in real trouble if you are paying me off."

" Shiro's name is clear." was all Qrow said before he started to leave.

" Yea." the keep said still shocked at what happened. The shock turned into sorrow as Qrow shut the door.

" You idiot." was all the bar keep said with a shake of his head as he just kept sharpening his knife.

As Qrow made it back to Haven he looked at all the names he gathered. All were on missions. Some were in progress, others missing.

' How could so many Huntsmen just go missing like that?' he thought as he took a seat at the bench and contemplated.

Meanwhile at the house, the kids were having a sparring session. Ruby and Oscar were sparring hand to hand, while Ren was meditating, Jaune was watching on trying to pick things up, and Nora? Well she does what a Nora does. Probably taking a beowulf hostage and using it for target practice or something. That girl is crazy you know that? Note to anyone: DON'T GIVE HER ANYTHING THAT GIVES ENERGY!

As for Nat? She was hanging back playing ref as she watched the spar go on. To say she was disappointed would be an understatement. Ruby would be lucky to wound the pride of a lowly grunt. If this girl wanted _any _hope of fighting, she was going to need to step in. Hell even the surprise hit she got on Oscar was a lucky one shot that she stopped to cheer herself on.

She was surprised to see a flash as Ozpin took over. The joy Ruby felt at her success of landing a punch, to dread as she tried to back out of it. She then got her ass handed to her.

" That is enough. Ruby and Jaune. Here. Now." Nat commanded.

Both persons came up the her.

" You two have shown the smallest amount of unarmed combat. Now I don't have the time nor the facilities to fully train you. But you will know the basics at least. I am going to give you the building blocks, and you are going to find your own style of unarmed fighting. Jaune, you are a swordsmen. You already have some of the blocks to work with. And Ruby, you are small and nimble. You might not have the raw power behind a punch, but you can use your size to your advantage. And there's one thing that I need to make absolutely clear. When in a fight against other human beings, there is no such thing as a fair fight. If you need to fight dirty to survive, do so."

They had questions about fighting dirty and how each huntsmen should be held with a sense of honor, and when honor has no place on the battlefield. Mainly when black-ops is in question. Remember, ONI took six year old kids and brainwashed them into being the perfect soldier. That was unethical and wrong on so many levels. And she did tell them what she could under secrecy.

For the rest of the morning and afternoon, it was sparring. They went up to when Qrow should be on his way back with company, so they called it a day and started to make supper. Nat took the time to get Ozpin up to speed on what she can do and what she can bring to the party. To say he was impressed with the arsenal would be an understatement.  
" Where were you during the fall of Beacon?" He asked more out of shock.

Nat just looked at him through her visor. " probably off on a backwater world full of Innes that were trying to destroy any UNSC forces and cripple us while talking on the Covenant." She said.

" Wait, are you saying that they tried to push out and kill the UNSC and make a deal with a genocidal race of aliens?"

" Pretty much." She said.

" Damn. That is like a small village killing huntsmen that are trying to protect them during a mass grimm invasion." Ozpin compared.

Nat was going to answer when she heard the sound of an engine. She took the steps back up stairs just as Qrow opened the door.

" I ammmm baaaaaack!" He called.

She herd Ruby call an "OK!" from the kitchen as Qrow answered that she may want to come to him. All he got was a " Be right there!"

" Is it me or is something burning?" Shadow asked as two other girls came in behind Qrow. One was in a blue dress that started as a dark blue at the top turn ice bue towards her thighs and blue heels. She had three gems hanging from the bottom part of the gem that connected the color and added some modesty over her boob window. She had white hair and ice blue eyes. On her waist was a white ribbon that held a rapier.

The other had long blond hair that reached her waist with lilac eyes. Her outfit consisted of a leather jacket with an orange top underneath, black pants with a brown belt with two gold lined tails hanging from the belt. A purple bandana wrapped around her left knee with brown boots that reach her knees. The notable features were her right arm which is a cybernetic prosthetic, and that her jacket was open enough to show her midriff and her umm 'Ahhhemmmms'. As for a weapon, the only thing she can see was a yellow bracelet on her left wrist.

" Ruby, you may want to come see this." Qrow called again.

There was a second as she heard the girl tell Ren to take over before she came in with a tray with tea.

" We didn't know how many people would be coming so we cooked all of the food…" She stopped herself as her eyes landed on the two. She dropped the tray as she began to tear up.

" Yang. I-I am so sorry. I know I should have stayed but I didn't know if you wanted me around so I-" Ruby was saying as Yang walked closer to her and embraced her.

" I am just so glad you are safe." The now named Yang said as Ruby just cried into her sisters embrace. The other girl just averted her eyes letting the touching moment pass between sister. She whipped a tear from her eye as she heard her name. She looked back and saw the two with open arms welcoming her in. She did not waste a beat and lept into the hug.

" Now that is a real sweet moment. Ahhhh, it's a shame we couldn't have this at home ye- know?" Shadow said to her in her helmet.

" Yea. We could use all the moral we can get back home." She responded with a smile of her own.

The other kids came in to see their long lost comrades and friends with smiles on their faces and joy in their hearts.

In the middle of the woods we see a camp. Not just any camp, but Ravens camp. Wooden walls around the perimeter with different sizes of tents for different functions. Some were bigger for kitchens, others were smaller for personnel, and one that was more...ornate. The command tent. Ravens tent. She was sitting with a wet stone sharpening her blade.

She thought about Yang. Her own daughter was here, and she chose to leave her for her sister. And she could not blame her. Raven was never there for her. She kept an eye on her through the years, but she never interacted with her. Until yesterday. Yesterday Yang came walking in like a boss. She demanded answers. She could easily be a tribesmen leader. She had the strength, tenacity, and the courage to be one.

But Yang chose her sister over her mother. And why shouldn't she? Her and Ruby have always been there for eachother. Where she, her mother hasn't. She was here keeping the tribe out of Vale. She knew that if they did, they would choose Patch. And if they chose to camp on Patch, they may run into Yang. And if they ran into Yang and the others, they would possibly need to kill them. Yang and Ruby included.  
She took a breath as she did another pass, as Vernal entered her tent.

" Raven. Salam and her forces have found us." She said.

Raven paused as she let the news sink in.  
" I had hoped that we had more time. I will be right there." She said.

Vernal exited the tent and stood to the side as Raven got up and sheathed her blade. She then grabbed her mask and donned it before she exited the tent.

After a few minutes of talking and threatening, they came to an agreement. She wanted Qrow dead as a show of good faith. She knew Cinder was going to go back on her word, and as such made sure her secret was safe. The only thing she wished she had was an ace in the whole. Sadly she didn't have one. And knowing that Cinder had a revenge hard on for Ruby, knew that she would not get out unskathed.  
As Raven looked at the map in her tent thinking over what just happened, Vernal came back from her scouting mission.

" They are staying in a bullhead on the other end of the clearing." Vernal reported.

" Where you seen?"  
" No."  
" Ok. I got a couple of people I need to see." Raven said as she turned to face her.

" May I ask who it is?" Vernal asked.

Raven thought about it for a few moments.

" I suppose I can tell you. I am seeing my dead teammate who was like a little sister. I need to apologise for what is about to happen to her daughter. I promised her that we would not harm her, but Cinder changes that. I hate to break a promise but I can't think of a way to tip her off and keep her out of the fighting without showing it was me. The second would be Lionheart."  
" I didn't know you had such a feeling for a dead woman. I don't know how deep the bond was, but for what it is worth, I wish you luck and am sorry to hear of you loss." Vernal said as she went back outside and Raven took flight.

" Kid, I know you don't fully trust the children, but do you really have to keep you bucket on your head and eat in your room away from them?" Shadow asked.

Nat, who had her helmet off to eat, looked at him.

" It is obvious that two of them are sisters and I want to let them catch up without me asking questions and being a distraction." Nat said to him as she took a fork full of noodles and ate it. She set the fork back in the bowl, witch was three of nine, and turned to him. " Did any of your bugs get anything of interesting?"

" I got something. But not sure what it means. A Watts came to talk to Leo yesterday. The only thing I got was not wanting to keep the queen waiting and saying something about pulling a lamp to open a door and how meme worthy it is. A door was then her to open and shut a couple of times. Not sure what all they were talking about. So either Salam was in a hidden door and he ratted us out, or, he and this Watts is part of some sort of kinky ring and they were to service their queen." Shadow said.

Nat just looked at him. " And why would that second possibility be a thing?" She asked.

" Do you know how many people are part of some underground freaky dinky crap? Besides that would be more likely than Salam having an agent there in the school that would take them out if word got out."  
Nat could not argue, but still she couldn't help but think that something else was up. She finished off her bowl and started another.

" OK I need to ask. How much can you eat woman?"

" I will probably need another bowl after I get done with these. I am a Spartan. I can eat a lot. High metabolism."

Shadow just had a blank look. " Damn. Do you mind if I join you?" he asked as he sat down with a table forming and a wok with noodles and alike. She nodded as he sat and ate with her.

As they ate, she would catch Shadow staring at her from the corner of her eye.

" What?" She asked.

" Nothing. It is just that you and Ruby share a striking resemblance. It is probably a coincidence though."

Nat looked at him before shrugging and going back to eating.

Dinner was in full swing, and everyone was having a good time. Talking and catching up just as Nat said they would. They were laughing as Weiss told them of her time back in Atlas and her accident. Nora called BS and was met with a summoned Bourbastalker. Ruby filled Yang and Weiss on their journey here. The towns they visited as well as the nights they spent under the stars. Saving the fight with Tyrian and meeting Nat for the last as it was the coolest.

" Wait? She knew mom?" Yang asked.

" Yes. Apparently this place called 'sword base' on reach witnessed a flash in a nearby forest. What they found there was mom, broken and crippled. They managed to get her to a hospital and got her stable...some what. It was obvious that mom was going to pass. But they did get some tests in and cloned her. Where her clone is? Is anyone's best guess." Ruby told her.

Yang had a look of shock and pain. Her mom died on a different world. A world they could not go to. A world that was now glass according to Ruby.  
" She did manage to bring back moms stuff. Her clothes. Noble Rose. Everything." Ruby told her.

Yang brought her hands under her chin showing off her prosthetic. Aaaaand that brought new excitement and explanations. Even and arm wrestle between Nora and Yang. With it being, what a tie?

They cleaned up still talking when Qrow yelled out, " How can six kids make so much noise during dinner!? I am nursing a hangover you know."

They turned to look at him as he, Oscar and Noble were standing there.  
" I believe you all may want to clean up. I am sure you two are going to want to get filled in on the past twenty-four hours here." Shadow said sitting on Six's shoulder pointing to Yang and Weiss.

They looked at the little biker guy before nodding and walked towards the living room.

Once seated with everyone else, both Qrow and Nat told them what was going on, and how Nat got here. And as a little bit of evidence, Shadow projected the last fight at the Pillar Of Autumn.

Once that was done, the two sat their letting this new information take hold.

" Magic. Salam. The Maidens. It's all true?" Weiss finally asked.

Qrow nodded as Ozpin confirmed it.

" You forgot something. You forgot to tell everyone what you did to Qrow and my mother." Yang said to him with a bit of a bite.

" Ohhhh brother. Here we go." Qrow uttered out.

" Hmm. That is a secret I thought she would not have given up so easily. She must have trusted you a great deal if she told you." Ozpin told her hoping to put the fiery blond at ease. It did not. If any thing she just looked more mad. " While I have the ability to reincarnate, it isn't out a few hey benefits. Like the Maidens, I have a magical power. Using this power, I was able to give the Branwen twins the ability to see more,to move freely without the burden of their bodies. I well, gave them the ability to turn into birds. " He said with a bit of pride and mirth. " kind of ridiculous saying it out loud."  
" Wait, What?" Oscar said mentally.

Ozpin just jerked his head and herd an ouch.

The group of teens looked at Qrow with shock.

" You turned them into...birds." Ren said.

" Ok, now your just messing with us." Nora stated.

" What else is new." Jaune.

" He is telling the truth. We saw it. Yang's mom...changed. Right in front of us." Weiss said.

" If that is the case. Then I think we can use if for a more strategic purpose." Noble said getting the rooms attention.

" What do you mean?" Ozpin asked.

" Qrow can fly around and be a literal eye in the sky. Give him a sniper and he can go from one place to another with no problem. Set up take a few shots and move again. Repeat as needed. Give him a camcorder and have him take video of what we could be dealing with. If we know where Salam's base is, he can recon it and we might be able to rig the place to blow. Or send in an airstrike." Nat said using this new intel to plan out an attack plan.

" A sound strategy. But I am not sure how well that would work out. I kept her a secret for a reason." Ozpin said.

" But how could you do this?" Yang shouted to Ozpin.

" YANG. We chose this. We wanted this." Qrow said to her getting her to sit back.

Nat tuned the rest out as she made battle plans. As Ozpin was talking about the why and how of his reasonings, Shadow got another message from his bug. He listened to the interaction between Raven and Leo as they planned to set a trap for the team within the next couple of days. He was going to tell Nat the news when he heard Ozpin say that he bestowed four young women powers, and that it cost him a great deal from his reserves. To create the first four maidens.

" I knew it! I bet they were young and beautiful women and that you were once and old hermit! Are you a perv as well?" Shadow shouted at him getting the attention of others attention.

" NO! AND WHY IN THE HELL WOULD I DO SUCH A THING?" Ozpin shot back.

" BECAUSE IT SOUNDS LIKE A PLOT IN AN ANIME!" Shadow said as he pulled in a poster of a random anime.

Ozpin groaned in frustration. " What is with you?"  
" Oh please. I am probably pushing rampancy. I can pretty much do what I want."

" Grrrr. -sigh- It was never my intention to lie to any of you. There are just some matters I like to play really close to the chest. As I am sure Noble can attest to." He said gesturing to the towering figure in white armor. " Everyone has a choice. The Brawnwen's chose their, and later one chose to abandon her duties in favor of her own self interests. Now all of you have a choice. No one would fault you if you turn around and leave." Ozpin said.  
No one moved to leave.

Yang took a breath, " I will follow Ruby. She seems to have a knack for this kind of thing. So I will trust her. But if we do this, no more half truths, no more lies. You need to be straightforward with us."

Ozpin nodded.

" Then I suggest you all take some time to rest. To take the time to reconnect with each other. It is important to strengthen these bonds, and even forge new ones." He placed a hand on Yangs shoulder. He then flashed as Oscar took control. Once he realized that his hand was on a bombshell of a woman, he freaked and snapped his hand back to his chest with a blush and nerves smile. Yang just looked at him with a coy smile and a knowing look.

" Daaahhhhhh, isn't that adorable. Can I get a shipp name for this please?" ShadowHawk said with a smile. Everyone just looked at the hologram. " Come on people! I can't be the only one that can see a shipp here!?"

"Uuuuhhhh. Sure? Whatever you say. Ummmm Ma'am, does he have a virus or something?" Yang asked, " Because he is like 14 and I am 18. That is a big no go for me. I want someone around my own age and is just as adventeris." Yang said as she looked at the AI.

Noble just looked at her and simply said " I don't know to be honest."

Raven flew from her old home to Summer's head stone. She had to come here. Had to apologise and atone for what was about to happen.  
" Hey Summ. I got some news. This, this is really hard for me to say and I don't know what to do. I am in a bit of a pickle, and it concerns your daughter. And for that I am sorry." Raven said to her deceased friend, " My tribe is being threatened into submission by Salams forces. This cunt named Cinder wants my corporation and to hand over the Spring Maiden. I in turn told them she was mine, but I can loan her to them. But that was not enough. They want to kill our daughters team. And I am going to have to go along with it. Cinder wants Ruby dead at the least, but I am sure that if she has a say in it, Ruby would be tortured and broken before Cinder would let her die."

Raven waited not really knowing what else to say.

" Believe me when I say that if I am able to save her, I would. Both her and Yang are sweet girls. Hell the other two that make up their team are sweet as well." she paused, " I am looking for an opening. And if I find one, I will use it to save them. After all, when we go to grab the relic, it will be Cinder that gets defeated. Let's face it, she doesn't know that I am the Maiden she seeks. And that will be her downfall. I just hope that you can forgive me if I am unable to. The last thing I want to do is do wrong to Ruby and as such to you as well."

Raven paused again looking for more to say.

" Summer, I know you would be happy to see your daughter fully grown and following in your footsteps. And I do hope to whoever is up there watching over our destiny, that you would be able to forgive me. And when my time comes, I hope to see you with open arms waiting to welcome me into the hereafter." She said wiping a tear away from her eye.

" I love you sis. Please forgive me if anything happens. I hope that something comes up that will be a game changer."

And with that Raven slashed a portal into existence and walked through to see Vernal their waiting.

" How did it go?" she asked.

" Leo is going to do what I asked. Lure Qrow and the others into a trap. Then go get the relic, kill Cinder and go from there." Raven said to her proxy Maiden.

" Lets just hope they dont catch on."

**Like I said and as you can see, we went through some of the most boring parts of Volume 5. Ozpin talking and everyone getting ready for the finally. Now we do get some training from Noble to Jaune and Ruby. Now will Ruby now a hand to hand master? No. Her hand to hand is still garbage. The training really only showed her how much she help she needs and where to focus on. Only a surprise hit to stagger and then done.**

**So yea. I hope you all did not fall asleep. That would be very sad. But I would not blame you if you did. Volume 5 had a lot of sitting and talking with most of the action in Menagerie and finally. On a personal note, I some people really dislike the four and five and while I can see and understand that, but I still enjoy them. Especially when 4 had the World Of Remnant to take care of the boring exposition so the actual show can do the story.**

**So is there anything I need or should talk about? I am not sure. You tell me. But I am sure some are wondering why Raven's attitude. Well, like I have said before, I would like for Raven to be redeemed. The pieces are there at the end of 5. Now we just need an execution. **

**So I guess, all I have left is what do you guys and gals got? Any questions or wanting to BS, feel free to ask or bring it up.**

**Now to the reviews!**

**IcyDoom**

**I found the info on the armor by watching the video UNSC armamentproject mjolnir by halo canon**

Oh. I did not know he did that. When you broke down the armor, it was done in such a way that I thought it was from Installation 00. Really close in the breakdown. I mean I knew he did a breakdown of different exo-skeleton and some differences in the different versions in suits. Actually, scratch that. I might have seen it, just not really remember it and get it confused with Installation 00. Sorry dude, my bad.

**So with that being said my fellow Spartans, Guardians, Aces, Assassins... Fly Fast, Check 6, and I will see you all on the virtual battlefield.**


	6. Chapter 5

It was early morning with dawn just starting to peek it's beautiful light to this side of the world. As the light hits the side of the house, we can see a girl lying on the ground looking up into the sky. This young adorable girl is none other than Ruby Rose. She woke from another dream earlier that morning. Not a bad or unpleasant one. But one that was a bit bittersweet. Being able to say goodbye to her mom.

She just stared up into the orange and purple hue of the clouds. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she did not hear Yang approach her. All she saw of her was her leaning down over her head as she booped her with her hair. Ruby laughed and snorted as Yang's hair tickled her nose. Ruby sat up as Yang did the same.

" What are you doing up sis?" Ruby asked her.

" Couldn't sleep." was all Yang said as she looked out to the rising sun.

" Thankfully," a new voice started, " coffee is a thing."

Both girls looked and saw Weiss standing there with a tray with three mugs of steaming coffee. The girl walked forward and delivered the first mug to Yang who thanked her before she moved onto Ruby. Before Ruby could say or do anything Weiss said to her that she put in an unhealthy amount of sugar and creamer.

" Ahhh, nice Weiss strikes again." Ruby said with a smile.

" This is hot, and it will burn you." was all Weiss said as she retracted the mug letting her Ice Queen persona take over for a second or two before handing it back.

Ruby chuckled as she was given her mug as she took her sips with Weiss setting down the tray and enjoying the morning with the others.

The wind came blowing through rustling the hems of the girl's nightshirts or gown in Weiss's case. Each gave a small shiver with the morning chill but was outdone thanks to the coffee they were drinking. The three girls watched as the morning clouds rolled overhead in different shades of the morning spectrum. A clear beautiful morning.

" So beautiful." Weiss said commenting on the sight.

There was a pause before Ruby spoke.

" I just wish Blake was here. I am sure she would have enjoyed the sight."

" Yeah well, she made her choice." Yang said bitterly.

Ruby and Weiss gave one another a look.

" You don't want her to be here?" Ruby asked for clarification.

" Why would I want her here?"

" Yang, she is our friend and teammate." Weiss pointed out.

" Friends don't leave one another." Yang spat out with anger.

" Yang, I know you are upset but…" Ruby started.

" I AM NOT UPSET!" Yang snapped at her. Eyes no longer lilac, but red.

Both girls jumped back from her. " Yang!?"

Yang shook her head to clear it as she downed her drink before getting up and heading inside.

Nat was walking to the door to do both some PT and to recon the local area. She had a dream last night that she was hoping a run would help clear it up. It was a lot like a scissor real of memories that she hasn't lived. From simply walking around with a young blond girl to some strange moments with the man in a bedroom. It was all too confusing and as such, she was wanting to query ShadowHawk about everything. She was almost at the door when she saw an agitated Yang walk into her room with an attitude.

" You might want to talk to her. Something is bugging her. Plus you haven't got to take the chance to talk and get a feel for her." Shadow said popping up on her HUD.

She took his advice and approached the door. She opened it to see the blond sitting in her PJs looking at a photo. The sound of her heavy armor combined with the thunking of her boots caught the girl's attention. She looked up and just looked at her.

" Can I help you?" Yang asked.

" No. But I can tell something is bothering you. Care to share?" Nat asked.

" Why would you care." Yang said looking back at the picture.

" Number one: You are part of my team. We look out for one another. And two: you can't fight distracted. Sometimes you may not have a choice, but at this moment in time, you have a choice. You can tell me what is on your mind and have a clear conscious, or keep it bottled up and let it eat you alive and cause you to make mistakes. Your choice, but if I were you, I would take up the offer of getting something off your chest."

Yang looked at the towering figure. She took a breath as she looked at her right arm.

" When I was just a baby, my mother left me with my father. Shortly after he married a woman who was the perfect mom. It wasn't long before Ruby entered the picture and we couldn't be happier. Then Mom went on a mission and never came back. We were told that she died. Dad was broken with grief. He hardly left his room and when he did, it was normal to go to signal and teach before coming home and getting dinner ready for us. After that, it was back to his room." Yang said, " I had to pretty much raise Ruby by myself. Make sure she was entertained, learned how to walk and talk. I even had to clean her. I don't want to say that dad neglected us because he didn't. But he also wasn't there for us. Qrow helped when he could but we never counted on it. Just me, Ruby, and a father that just lost his second wife. I had to do it all alone. I was alone in that struggle. And with what happened at Beacon…" Yang stopped as she started to choke up as tears started to sting her eyes.

Nat strode forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Loneliness is a tough thing to deal with. But from what you were saying about how your birth mother abandoned you, Summer dying and as a result, your father shutting down, I would say you have abandonment issues." Nat said to her with Yang giving a nod. " I take it this has something to do with a friend of yours?"

A new voice answered her however, " It does." Weiss said as she took a seat on the other bed.

" Weiss, I am not going to change my mind. You can try but I can't. You have no idea what all I had to go through growing up. You had a big mansion, dinner parties to attend, recitals to perform at. What do you know about being lonely?" Yang asked her.

" Kid listen. Everyone has a version of loneliness. Even the resident tank here has a version. Spartans are seen as military hardware or just machines without a soul. While they may inspire, they never get close. Never make friends with people other than another Spartan. Keep that in mind next time blondy." ShadowHawk chastised.

" He is right Yang. When I was ten, my father admitted to my mom that he only married her for the family name. It was actually on my birthday. He missed the big dinner. She got mad. He finally snapped. I think she knew and looking back on it, I think I knew too. But hearing him say it finally pushed her over the edge." Weiss strode over to Yang and sat next to her as the Spartan moved aside making room. " First it was separate lunches and dinners, opposite balconies at my recitals. A glass of wine here, a glass of wine there. Then it was no dinners, no recitals. And the glass became a bottle. It became routine. Each day I would see my mom in the garden drinking her life away."

" I am sorry. I shouldn't have assumed." Yang said to her.

" Well with the exception of this young snowflake here, most rich families are like that. Only marrying into a family for the wealth or what they can gain. They are snobbish and live in expensive houses and drive the most luxurious cars. Take a private plane to go to the damn supermarket for the rich. All the while boning someone behind their spouses back. At least with the middle and lower class citizens, they married for love and titles." Shadow said to the two.

Weiss gave a small smile. " I take no offense. I was a bit of a brat when we first started Beacon. Relying too much on my father for money and throwing around my name to get what I want. I am glad that Ozpin didn't make me team lead. I probably would have run us into the ground and drove such great friends away from me. I can honestly say that I needed this humbling. To see things from another's point of view." Weiss said to the AI.

" But in all fairness, your mother should just divorce him. If the courts here are anything like those on Earth then he may still walk away with half, but if he married into the name than a divorce will make him revert to his maiden name and as such, relief. You can take control and then do what you think is best. Just know if you try to kill us or take Noble's armor for yourself, she is going to kick you in the damn nuts." Shadow said partly joking at the end.

The two shared a laugh with the Ai as Nat just rolled her eyes behind the helmet.

" See you two are laughing. That is good. If you can't laugh at something even in the darkest times, you are lost. You always need something to help keep your spirits high."

Weiss took a breath before she addressed Yang again, " You are right though. I don't know loneliness as you do. I have my own version. And from what I heard from Noble, she has her own as well. And I am sure the same could be said for Blake."

" She doesn't have to be alone though. I was here for her, we all were. She chose to leave us." Yang said.

" Why do you think she did that?" Weiss rebutted.

Yang just looked at her.

" The entire time Blake was at Beacon, she was afraid to open up to people. She tried to keep her past separated from us. She tried to protect us. Eventually, those walls she put up came down. And the moment they did, the one thing she was afraid of actually happened. The universe proved her right." Weiss told Yang trying to get her to empathize with Blake.

" No one blamed her for anything though. If she just talked to us, she would have known that!" Yang exclaimed.

" I am going to stop you right there." Nat said getting the girl's attention. " When one leaves a group that deals in shady areas or straight up terriszom, they often are a straight-up paranoid of everything. They often have seen or done some real evil acts and know that when the people they worked for find out that they are gone, they send out spies to find them and kill them. And they don't go out in uniform. They go out in something you would not look twice at. I have seen and heard it. So ask yourself. If you were in her position, what would you do? Tell the first people you see? Or hide and hope to go unnoticed?" She asked.

" I see what you mean, but she has bonded with all of us! She should have talked to us! How can I be there for her if she is never around? What if I need her here for me?" Yang said breaking down.

" Yang. She only knew us for a few months. While friendships can be formed, deep ones even, it's not a lot of time for us to earn her full undying trust. She trusted us with her past. She let herself be happy, have friends and be vulnerable, and look at what happened. The White Fang attacked the school. They let Grimm invade. They killed every student weather they were armed or not. Faunas or not, they cut them down. That has to weigh heavily on her." Weiss said setting an arm on the blond's shoulder. " That is why when she comes back, I am going to welcome her back with open arms."

The two girls looked at each other before Yang brought Weiss into a hug. Nat stood back up and walked towards the door as Ruby tentatively opened it.

" Yang?" She asked peeking in. She saw Yang look at her and smile before it was another threesome hug.

Once everyone had breakfast, Nat took both Weiss and Yang aside to see what they brought to a fight. Weiss was more of a support role, where Yang was the heavy hitter. She sparred with each of them to gauge their abilities and skills. Yang was strong but a bit of a brute. Favoring strength and heavy hits while just tanking the damage. Weiss, on the other hand, was the opposite. She was precise and was always looking for the weak points to stab her rapier into. She was quick but could not tank the hits like Yang.

" Yang. You and Ruby are sisters, yes?" She asked the blond as she took a swig from her water bottle.

" Yea. Why do you ask?" She asked.

" Have you two ever sparred? Have you ever tried to teach her any hand to hand?" Nat asked her.

" Of course we have sparred. Both with her and my father and uncle. It was always a good idea to have a spar at least twice a week. And as far as hand to hand goes, we try and try. But no matter how we teach her, show her, help her, she can never seem to get it. All of us have tried, and all of us have failed." She said as she whipped her forehead with a towel.

" Ok, have you dumbed it down for her? I only ask just to rule it out."

" Yup. We have."

Nat stood there for a second to process. " Then we got our work cut out for us to get her up to snuff before the next fight."

" How are you so sure we are going to get into a fight?" Weiss asked.

" Aside from a sixth sense that this badass has, I have planted bugs in the headmaster's desk." Shadow said sitting on top of the Spartans head with his legs swinging over the edge of her visor, " It turns out that our dear old Lionheart is in a meeting with someone. Someone that is wanting him to lure us into a trap."

Yang sprung to her feet as Weiss stood up straight.

" Then why are we here?! Shouldn't we be telling the others about this instead of sparring!" Weiss cried in alarm.

" I will. But right now we don't know their strength nor how they are planning it. Plus I want to make sure your sister and two of the boys know how to fight hand to hand. This will give me time to do so. It will also give me time to think of a way to spring the trap." She told her.

" But shouldn't we be telling the others?" Yang asked not sure if she liked the idea of withholding this kind of information.

" And we will. But not in the open." Nat told her.

Nat was in her makeshift workshop looking over the parts that she threw into a duffle bag. She had heard Qrow and Ozpin talk about current events. Qrow received a call from a much chipper Lionheart compared to the one that was unsure if he can convince the council to lend him huntsmen for the bandit raid.

Qrow repeated to Ozpin and Nat what he was asked. That he wanted to meet the group tonight with the counselors to formulate a plan. She voiced her opinion as well as relaying the info from shadowHawk. All that was left was informing the teens and getting herself ready. She already had an idea as to a loadout she was going to go with. An M45 tactical shotgun to go on her back with the battle rifle taking up the other side of her back. She slid onto her thigh plate an M6g magnum. All the weapons, however, were on the table to get inspected before she slid them onto her person. The reason why she was waiting? She had stripped off most of the armor. Both shoulders were stripped down to the bare plate that the attachments would be slid onto, her chest that normally had pouches for ammo and alike were removed.

To put it simply, aside from her Mjolnir Mark V helmet, she was in a default armor. Why strip everything down you may ask? Well if you know that you are going into a trap, wouldn't you arm up for it? That is what she is doing.

She looked at the parts she removed. From her left shoulder was one that Carter had on his shoulder: Comando with her right ODST shoulder sitting next to it. Her forearm datapad was disconnected and powered off and set aside with the pouches and cases removed from the hardpoints on her armor.

On the other side of the room was another table with the armor components and weapons she was going to put on. Only the left shoulder was missing. She grabbed the commando shoulder from the table and set it with the other parts. Among the armor was a security shoulder with a kukri mount, the commando shoulder she just put there, the chest was going to be beefed up with security armor with a belt of grenades, her left wrist would be mounted with shotgun shells.

Shadow Hawk was 'standing' on a datapad and watching her while he did something with that guitar of his. He was sitting on a chair with the musical instrument in his hands with a cord running from it to a box that he called and AMP. He strummed a few chords tuning it.

Then he started to play gaining the attention of the other occupants in the house. He wasn't playing anything in particular but was just strumming away.

The others stood in the doorway and watched. They saw the AI with the guitar but never assumed that he did anything with it. Even if he wasn't playing anything, just the soft notes from the guitar were enjoyable and set them at ease.

They also saw the Spartan standing in front of a set of armor components waiting to be slapped into place.

" What are you planning Noble?" Qrow asked.

" We are going to be walking into a trap. I intend to be ready for whatever they throw at us." She said approaching the table.

" What do you mean by a trap?" Ruby asked.

" IT'S A TRAP!" Shadow Hawk exclaimed in a gravelly voice. Almost as if he was trying to quote someone in their dialect.

" Shadows bugs have picked up a conversation between him and someone else about setting us up for the kill. When was the question. But it is tonight. Qrow received a call from Leo saying he made headway with the council. A complete 180 from when we met him a few days ago. Conclusion. He is setting us up." Nat said as she grabbed the composite non-reactive utility armor. She braced her leg and removed the soft case and placed the composite in its place.

" Then why go if we know it is a trap?" Weiss asked.

" Because it would look suspicious if we didn't show up. And I would rather take them on in an area we know then out there in the woods where they have the advantage," Qrow said, " Plus we need to secure the relic."

" But since you know it's a trap, you can go prepared." Shadow said as he now had his arms draped over the guitar, " And not be shocked when it is. The question is, how are they going to spring it."

" He is right. We know its a trap. We will be on our toes." She said as she finished the integration of the thigh armor.

" Ok so, what is the plan?" Ruby asked.

Shadow Hawk watched as they planned out what they were going to do. He on the other hand had some work to do. As Nat was sliding her other armor components on and running a diagnostic to get them ready for shields, he looked at the nearly completed reconstruction of Project: Vale video Natsukie was wanting to see. Hell he has had it stored in his files, so he has seen it, but since it has been corrupted, he needs to reconstruct it to remember it.

" Ok let's see what you have for me to do this time." he said as he cleaned and reconstructed the code.

He was still working on it when Nat completed her suit up with Ruby and Yang helping her out. "Shadow. You ready to go?" Ruby asked the AI.

" Slot me in kid...In the tank, please. I don't think you can fit me into your brain without a Neural Lace. Plus I think I might get lost in that adorable mind of yours." Shadow said to her, " Never grow girl. You are too precious to grow up. STAY YOUNG AND PURE FOR EVERRRRR!" He droned on as she handed him to Nat who just slotted him in with an eye roll.

Once inside the Spartans helmet and mind, he went back to work. The flow of data surrounded him as he sifted through the data he was looking for from the jumble of randomness. In AI terms, it was an hour or so later when he got the video and file debugged, but for the others, they were just walking up to the gates of Haven.

"OK. So let's see what you hold. Give me your secrets." He uttered as he accessed the file.

A screen popped up in front of him asking for authorization. He inserted the master lock that was him. It granted him access and he sifted through the detailed reports of when Summer was found. Debriefings and biological data found from her. Height, hair color, eye color, skin tone, estimated weight, blood type, the condition she was in when she was found.

He saw a video of the team that brought her in as well as medics fighting to keep her alive.

Her face was bruised and had cuts on it. Wait. He looked at the images of Summer when she was found and one of her uninjured. He paused and looked at Nat's CSV. He pulled a picture and compared it to the one of Summer. It was damn near a match.

He went to the video and watched.

" Oh my God." Was all he said as the group walked into Haven and up to Leo.

When the group entered the building, Nat was already scanning for hidden threats. False panels that could be removed to admit the combatants mostly. She didn't see anything that could be removed, but then again that was what good concealment was for. Leo was standing on the balcony waiting for them.

" Why hello. Thank you for, uh, coming...oh my there are more of you than last time. And is that the same soldier from before?" Leo greeted and asked about the lone Spartan in the room.

" You know what they say, the more the merrier and yes this is still the same Spartan. She decided to be ready for the trek and fight at the camp." Qrow told him, " So. What is going on with the council?"

Leo was looking at each person and seemed surprised to see something. Noble would bet that he was surprised to see everyone armed and ready to fight. She noticed a bracer on his left arm. 'Must be what he uses as a weapon.' She thought remembering when Yang's bracelets turned into shotgun gauntlets. 'Damn this world is weird. Too bad we didn't have any of these cool toys back home.'

" Mom?" Yang questioned looking to the side.

Almost immediately Qrow had his sword drawn with the blade swinging down to expose the gun behind it and fired causing a raven to take flight. It few to and behind Lionheart, and vanished as a woman appeared there.

" Ok. I want you to learn that trick." Shadow said to Noble in her helmet.

" If you are going to shoot me," the woman said walking down the steps while taking off her mask to expose a face that was an almost exact match to Yangs except her hair was black with a shall and had red eyes, " Then shoot me. Otherwise it was a damn insult." She finished with a bit of a haughty tone.

As Raven finished talking her eyes looked over the would-be raiders. She would not say it out loud or to anyone, but this group of teens impressed her. Taking this long trek after such a blow that was the fall of Beacon, was admirable. Hell, she would have offered them all a spot in the tribe. Even Ruby. The girl she was going to offer to Cinder on a silver platter. Mentally she was beating herself up. She tried. She tried to find a way to tip them off. She tried to keep her promise to Summer that Ruby would not be harmed in any way.

Her daughter, Yang, just looked at her not sure what to do yet. But one could tell that Yang was prepping for a fight. Her brother was shocked to see her here. But the real eye-catcher was the armored behemoth standing amongst them. She, if the slimmer build was anything to go by, just seemed to draw her eye. Something about the soldier was screaming at her that she was more than meets the eye. Whether or not she was a threat was not clear yet.

" What are you doing here?" Qrow growled.

" I could ask you the same thing." She replied.

" You have been sceaming little brother. Planning to attack your own sister." The now named Raven said to Qrow.

" Leo. What have you done?!" Qrow demanded with both shock and anger.

Leonardo tried to respond and defend himself, but he couldn't. One could see the despair hopelessness in his eyes mixed with pain.

" He did what any sane person would in his position. He looked at the facts and information in front of him, assessed the situation and made a choice." she said with Lionheart turning his head away in shame, " And it seems you have to." Raven finished while directing her stare at Yang.

" You have the Spring Maiden." Qrow stated.

" I do."

" Then hand her over and work with us. Then together we can beat Salam. We can win this." Qrow said sheathing his weapon.

" All that time spent spying for Ozpin and you still have no idea what you're dealing with. There is no beating her!" Raven exclaimed.

" THAT'S ENOUGH!" the commanding voice of Noble ordered as she got in between the two. She looked at both to make sure neither would try anything before looking back to Raven.

" You haven't even put into consideration of your tribe and myself against this Salam charter you all seem so afraid of. I have seen things that one would think is impossible to kill, and killed it. Salam is no different. Her crew is no different. The UNSC had to forgo its civil war to fight against a common threat. A threat that I honestly hope this rock never has to face. A threat that had us outgunned, outnumbered, and outclassed. We are constantly on the back foot. Hell for all I know, we lost. But if we did, I bet we went down swinging. We have made deals with rebels to fight the Covenant. Even they knew that together we are stronger. Together we will win." she addressed Raven, " And those that tried to make deals with them, were killed. Is that how you want to be remembered? A traitor and a coward for not sticking to those that want to end this threat?"

Raven looked at the armored giant. She didn't even know what she can fully do. All that Lionheart said was that she can turn invisible and was pretty damn sneaky in that armor. Her thoughts were cut short by Ruby.

" She is right. We have done things that some would consider impossible. Noble for sure has. She has shown us." Ruby spoke, "And we were able to do them because we didn't have to do it alone. We had people to teach us, help us, be there for us, but most importantly, we had each other."

Each word was like a knife that struck.

``How can she be so naive and childish, yet be so right? Summer, I am so sorry.'

" So work with us. At least then I know we will have a better chance together." Ruby finished holding her hand out to her in offering.

Raven closed her eyes and mentally screamed that she was sorry over and over again at what was about to happen. She opened her eyes and looked directly at the girl.

" You sound exactly like your mother." was all she said as, in a single, fast move, she drew her sword and slashed a portal into being with a fireball coming out just as fast.

Noble may not have anticipated Raven to draw her blade, but the adrenaline from seeing such an action mixed with the reactive circuits in her armor and with ShadowHawks extra processing, she was able to see the fireball exit the portal in slow motion as she pivoted on her right foot. Putting herself between Ruby and the ball of fire as the said ball hit her left shoulder and back. The force behind it made her lose her balance but she used it to spin her around with her right hand snagging the magnum from her thigh mount and had it pointed at the portal.

A woman was walking out of it with an arrogant walk and sway in her hips. She wore a red dress with a slit on the right side that started at her hip with two gold cords keeping them together, as well as a gem of sorts resting on the nylons she wore underneath. Her left arm was hidden, possibly gone, with the sleeve remaining. Her right arm, in contrast, was bare with elbow-length gloves and decoration. Her hair was choppy and black with it covering her left eye. If the scarring was anything to go by, she may have been in a fight and lost that eye.

Her voice held nothing but a smooth, smug arrogance. " Hello children." her voice rang out as four others appeared behind her. A girl with brown skin, red eyes, and oddly enough, green hair. She had white pants hidden underneath brown leather chaps with heels on her feet. What is the deal with women on this planet always wearing heels in combat? Her shirt, if you could call it that, was a green deep cut wrap that would probably bounce off with a white shirt like thing over it.

From what Noble could make out, she had two weapons strapped to her lower back.

The two men were more simple. One in grey and black, with the other being Tyrian. The burning hatred and thirst for blood in his eyes as his tail swung behind him. Its metal stinger being held next to his face as he took up a position to be right in front of her as he squatted down.

The last was in what Nat would describe as a ' Rebel' Uniform. Sleeves tore off, part of a leg exposed gloves. You get the idea.

" Cinder." Ruby growled out. Probably one of the only times Ruby showed complete hatred for someone.

Everyone had looks of shock at the new arrivals. With the grey boy even going as far as to ask it the shock, horror and hatred were any way to great an old friend. Qrow told everyone to stay calm and break them out of their spells of anger and hatred when the door opened and a mountain of a man walked in. He had a green duster on with a black shirt underneath as well as black pants and boots. He had brown hair and a beard with scarred arms. He shut the doors.

" The White Fang are preparing demolition charges and securing the school grounds." he said turning to the group. " No one is getting in. Or out."

" Raven. Tell me. How long have you been with them?" Qrow demanded with barely controlled fury.

" Ahh don't take it personally little birdy. Your sister was a recent addition." Cinder said stepping forward with a smug arrogant tone mixed with a voice of that of an older sister talking to a baby brother. " The lion on the other hand? Entrance into the Vytal Festival was a real treat. But Leonardo has been sending Salem all sorts of information for a very, very long time. Isn't that right Professor?"

" I only have known this chick for a few minutes and already I want to see her put up in a Covenant torture chamber. Or better yet, the Grunt Mating Chambers." Shadow said.

Leonardo looked away in shame pleading with her to stop twisting the knife.

The realization came to Qrow then. Why know huntsmen were in the Kingdom.

" It was you. You hold a seat on the Mistral Council. You had information on every huntsman and Huntress in the Kingdom. And you gave it all to her." Qrow addressed Lionheart. Before he could respond or defend himself, Qrow continued, " I couldn't find any of them. Because you let her kill them." Qrow's venom only grew.

The shame and guilt in Lionheart only grew with that statement.

" Aw now, don't beat yourself up about it Lionheart. I am sure Hazel and Tyrian would have found them eventually." Cinder said.

" Lionheart. Under the UNSC War Articles, you have abandoned your post and defected to the enemy. As such, your punishment is a lifetime in prison or death." Noble said to LionHeart as she kept her magnum at the ready.

"Oh, when did Atlas put a conscious in its machines? It's so adorable. Just as adorable as watching that android getting ripped to pieces." Cinder sang out.

Shadow suddenly appeared on Noble's shoulder with a shocked face.

" Uh-oh. You shouldn't have said that." He said to her.

" And why? I can do whatever I want. And you can do nothing to stop me. Not you or these children, not even this robot can even hope to stop me." Cinder said smiling.

" Aaaand now you have done it. Noble. When you ready." the AI said before weanking out.

" What is wrong with you?" Jaune said catching their attention. He was looking at the ground trying to hold back the anger and sorrow he was feeling. " How can you be so broken inside...to take so many lives and then come here and rub it in our faces like it's something to be proud of?!" He stopped to try and get his emotions under control with everyone else looking at him wondering if he was finally going to snap. " ALL WITH A DAMN SMILE ON YOU STUPID FACE!" He finally yelled.

Cinder only gave him an unamused look like she was only seeing him for the first time.

" Who are you again?" She asked with a laugh.

Before Jaune could make a move, Noble barred him with an arm.

" She is goading you. She probably outclasses you. The only thing you can do is play smart and not fall into her trap." She said the distressed knight.

Jaune only shook with barely controlled anger. The bitch that took Phyraa away from him was standing right in front of him mocking him. Tempting him to a fight.

" You better listen to the machine Jaune, I can easily take everyone here no problem." Cinder smuggly said.

***BANG***

The single shot from Noble's Magnum rang out as the room just looked to where the shot went. Cinder had a look of disbelief as the shot hit her straight in the head. She thanked her lucky stars that she saw the thing shift its aim on her ever so slightly and had her aura up. It held however. But still that thing has some knock down power.

The moment she was distracted, and Noble didn't have an arm blocking his path, Jaunes drew his sword and charged in. Cinder saw this and made a sword of her own and charged as well.

Ruby went to help, but as she was soaring through the air, she was wrapped in chains and brought back to the ground.

" You are not getting anywhere near her." Emerald told her with a smirk.

Yang went to help Ruby but was stopped by the grey boy, Raven told her person to take on Weiss but to not use her power. She then blocked a strike from Qrow.

" Running away was one thing. But what you did is crossing the line." He spat.

" Sometimes family disappoints you like that." she replied. And their fight went off-screen.

Noble caught the strike meant for her from Tyrian. He roared and cackle with laughter.

" My Mistress is going to show me favor once again once I bring her your head!" he shouted.

Tyrian swung with his other hand aimed for Noble's neck. Noble in turn raised her shoulder enough to let the strike hit the shoulder pad on her left side. Tyrian kept talking about how he was going to kill her and present her head to Salem. And how his standing would be increased.

' Damn does this guy ever shut up?' she asked herself as she threw him out of arm's reach.

He rolled and skidded to a halt as Noble withdrew the shotgun from her back. She jacked a round into the chamber and shouldered it.

Tyrian charged in again with the guns in the bracers deployed and fired a long burst into her shields. She waited until he was within range, and pulled the trigger sending the slug into his chest. The slug staggered him back a few steps, ceasing his fire.

She pumped another round into the shotties chamber and strode forward. Tyrian dove forward and under the shot. He sprung up with an uppercut meant for her chin but was met with her arm coming down and stopping his fist.

" When I am done with you, I am going to through your dead, headless carcass in the same pit that I threw that stupid, slutty bitch into, and let the animals and Grimm feast on your body. Then I am going to skin the brat and feed her to the Grimm. And Salem will look favorably on me again!" he cackled.

" Not if I kill you first. And unlike the others, that is a promise. Not a threat." She said as she bashed him. On and on they traded blows with her getting another shot or two on him getting his aura to just about the breaking point.

That is when she heard Ruby scream with a blinding light filling the room. Tyrian took the time to wrap his tail around her helmet and pulled hoping to break her neck in the process before he could not see.

Noble fumbled with the neck seal to get the helmet off and keep this guy from breaking her neck. Her hands found the catch and pulled breaking the seal. The helmet slid off with a pop with Tyrian stumbling forward as the light hit them, just to fade a second later thanks to Emerald Knocking out Ruby, just for the light to come back with full force as the helmet hit the ground with a thud, causing everyone to shield their eyes again.

Snow. That was all Noble could think of. The place she was in was so white that Nat thought she was in a field of snow. Odd because she didn't feel any cold air on her face. The whiteness wasn't blinding like the sun reflecting off of snow either. It was just white. Where was she? She did a full 360 to see if she can find any details that would tell her where she was.

She jumped when she felt a sudden tapping on her shoulder. She spun getting into a fighting stance and was met with a woman.

She was on the shorter side of average with a petite figure to match. Aside from the hair and color scheme, she was the spitting image of Ruby with her hair long and tied back with a braid with white trim and hood instead of red as well as a breastplate.

She smiled as she cupped the Spartans cheek in a kind and motherly fashion.

" What? Can't even smile?" The woman asked.

" Who are you?" Nat asked.

The woman's face fell into a ' really ' look.

" why don't you use that supper Spartan-III brain of yours and tell me?" She asked.

Nat thought about it for only a second before she realized who she was talking to.

" Summer Rose."

" Bingo. Now was it really that hard?" Summer asked with a smile.

Nat just looked at her not knowing what to do or how she was even here.

" How." was all she asked.

" That is easy. When Ruby went silver, and you had to claw your helmet off, you were hit with the light she produced. And as such, you can say you were mentally sent here. A limbo state of mind. If you will." She said.

" Ok, then why?"

" Well. You do have silver eyes. And, well, let's just say that you and I are one in the same." Summer said. " Also. My middle name was Natsikuie. Keep that in mind. And hug my daughters for me. I miss them so much."

" What do you mean?"

Summer just smiled as she embraced the Spartan and seemed to be absorbed into her as the light started to fade.

A scream could be heard by the crowd from both Cinder and where the Spartan was. It felt like an eternity for the light to dissipate but was only a few seconds. When it did fade Cinder was holding her arm in pure pain as Noble clutched her head as she dropped to a knee with her back facing the group.

Jaune took the opportunity to strike at Cinder with a thrust aimed for her head. She saw it however and shifted just enough for the blade to chip her glass mask hiding her missing eye and covering her disfigurement. She then tripped and pinned him under a foot and was about to address him and put him in his place.

Noble on the other hand, herd Tyrian laughing his head off like he was the damn Joker.

" Hahahaha, Nahahaha, HHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I AM GOING TO FINALLY KILL YOU! Slowly and painfully. I may even kill the brats you seem so keen on protecting while you watch. Then I am going to skin you alive and drain you of life. Oh, my mistress will take great pleasure in your suffering." He was saying insanely.

Once the pain in her head subsided and she was able to take a breath, she took a deep breath to calm herself as she opened her eyes. She saw black hair fall around her face.

' How did my hair get so long? I never let it grow that far.' she thought as she stood. And turned.

Tyrian's laughter halted as he had a look of complete confusion as his eyes landed on her face.

His stop of laughing and exclamation caught everyone's attention.

Qrow managed to get a look over Raven's shoulder and had a look of complete and utter shock as the face of Noble was revealed. Raven saw the shock and was going to capitalize on it, but wanted to know what had his attention. She had to take a moment to look at the face. Her face was young, much to her surprise but had scars of battle. It was when she saw that the woman had silver eyes that she started to realize who it was. When she did, it hit her like a freight train.

Both brother and sister lowered their weapons in shock, with Raven covering her mouth in shock.

" Summer?"

" I-I-I killed you. I I threw your dying body in a pit for the worms. I saw the light drain from your eyes. I saw you die!" Tyrian exclaimed.

" Die?" the Spartan asked as she chuckled, " Don't you know? Spartans never die." was all she said as her silver eyes landed on Tyrian who was shaking in fear and rage.

That seemed to be his snapping point as he charged in with a right slash followed with a straight left thrust. She blocked both attacks and moved her head out of the way of his tail as it sailed past.

Noble, in turn, struck him dead in the gut followed with a kick to the face throwing him back a good distance. Tyrian rolled before he found his footing. He could feel that his aura was only a paper ball hit away from breaking, but that did not matter to him. This woman that he killed so long ago was here taunting him with her very presence. His pride would not let that go. He had to kill her. It was personal.

Noble drew both the Kukri and her knife and waited for him to charge in again. This would be the last time he would try and harm anyone here. With a blind fury, Tyrian ran in again. He used his gauntlet guns to spray her with bullets as he came in again.

Yang watched as the woman that was a mother to her went to town on Tyrain. She was so caught up with the revelation that she forgot about Mercury.

Mercury took Yang's distraction as an advantage and sent a roundhouse kick to her side sending her flying.

" That was for my leg. And now I am going to take your life because I just feel like it." he said walking up to her. Yang shook her head cursing herself for getting distracted. She got back to her feet and shot a glare at him as she got into a ready stance.

" What, got nothing to say blondie? That is the first." He said with a smirk as he ran in with a high kick hoping to cave in her skull. Yang dove out of the way and turned, just to get a kick to her stomach sending her back. When she got up, she was met with five Mercurys.

She had an alarmed look and started to fight all five with the real Mercury just standing back and watching yang make a fool of herself while warring herself out to make it easier for him to kill her.

Jaune watched as Weiss was thrown to the ground and Cinder let the presser off of him and walked towards where the heiress layed struggling to get up. She formed a spear and threw it.

The spear sailed through the air...just to get caught by Noble.

Noble caught the spear that was meant for Weiss and threw it with augmented force right back to Cinder. Cinder watched as the spear came back at her at triple the speed and force. She mentally freaked and made the spear disapear so the only thing that hit her being the force of the air hitting her face.

Noble then turned around and punched the knife stuck in Tyrian's shoulder. The hit both knocked him down and caused him to scream out in pain He got back up and went for a tail whip and try to poison her.

She caught the stinger with her free hand and with the other deployed the energy dagger and sliced off the stinger. He howled again in pain. As he was scrambling around on the ground she walked up to him and withdrew a sticky grenade. She activated it and slammed it into the back of his head and grabbed his tail and hammer threw him towards the door as the grenade exploded.

Raven had been following Summer's movements since she removed her helmet. She was so in shock that she did not realize that Qrow was in the same stooper. Both siblings watched as she kicked Tyrian's ass. Vernal was the one that came up and grabbed her as Cinder got Lionheart's pocket watch and placed it in the statue's hands. The three got on the elevator with Raven being more on autopilot. The realization of the tank was Summer. Her little sister.

The whole ride down was just her wrapping her mind around it.

The trio walked forward towards the vault taking in the majesty of the chamber as they strode forward.

With crazy now dead or at least out to the fight, she could now turn her attention to Hazel as he took to fighting Ren and Nora with Weiss, Jaune, and Oscar trying to wake Ruby up. She saw Qrow in a daze over something that she could not tell yet. She strode forward and caught Ren as Hazel threw him with Nora sailing past to hit a post. She turned her head and saw Yang fighting no one. But she was still fighting something. She spotted the green-haired girl just looking at Yang with concentration.

' A semblance based on illusions?' she thought as she drew her sidearm and sent a round her way breaking her concentration and snapping Yang out of her shadow fight. She snapped her head around and saw the girl and the boy turning around to face her.

The boy ran forward and kicked. She felt an impact hit her chest as a gunshot rang out from where his boots were.

" Hasn't anyone told you to wait your turn? I am not done with this braud yet." He said as the girl tried to get Yang back under her spell. But Yang was able to see right through it and sent her a punch to the face. It sent the girl flying back into the boy, crashing the two into the ground.

Ruby opened her eyes slowly as she heard the sound of fighting. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was both Jaune and Weiss looking at her.

" Ruby! Your up! You had us worried. We need as much help as we can get. Cinder took Raven and her tribe's person to the relic vault! It is weird. After Emerald hit you, another light flashed and Noble took her helmet off, which got the attention of your sister and Uncle as well as Raven." Jaune was telling her as she looked over to see Yang was fighting Emerald and...her mom fighting Mercury.

" Mom." was all she said catching the attention of the two.

" What do you mean by mom Ruby?" Weiss asked as the girl started to tear up at the sight.

" But she died. How?"

" Ruby, I am sure you can tell us what you mean when this is done, but right now I think you should get into the fight!" Weiss told her as she helped her to her feet.

She still looked at the Spartan not believing what she was seeing. Noble six, Natsuki, a woman who had amnesia had the same look like her mother. With some scarring from near hits of course.

She watched as she threw Mercury into Emerald, just to get bulldozed by Hazel.

"Help Mom with Hazel, I will go and help Yang." She said getting Crescent Rose out and ready.

She dashed in and smacked Emerald with the flat of her blade before striking a pose.

" Sis. You OK?" Yang asked.

" No Yang. I am not ok. I am angry." was all she said as Mercury got back up.

" Oh, and what are you going to do shrimp. You won't even be able to touch me." He said shooting her scythe out of her hands. He ran up for a punch as Yang went back to dueling Emerald.

Ruby ducked under the punch and used the crown of her head to head butt him in the nose. He reeled back in surprise and shock at the fact that she hit him without the use of her garden tool.

She looked at him with disdain as she picked her scythe back up, " Whatever it takes."

Hazel threw the Spartan into a colm, cracking it.

" I may not have been the one that killed you. And I am sorry that Tyrian had to take you away from your children, but you should not follow Ozpin. He would send them to die for no reason." he said to her. She noticed that he shoved a couple of dust crystals into his arms as his voice seemed to have an echo to it.

" You haven't given me a reason to trust you or join your side. And dip shit over their attacked an innocent girl for no other reason than because he wanted to." she responded.

" That may be. But if what he said is true, then you should have stayed hidden."

" I don't even know what you are talking about. I came from a doomed planet hoping to warn this rock of a possible threat that they probably are not ready for."

Hazel threw a punch that she dodged. It was obvious that he did not want to fight someone who is a mother. She could see it in his eyes.

" You lost someone haven't you?" She asked.

" I lost my sister to that monster." was all he said as he went in again.

She stepped inside his reach and stabbed his side. He didn't even grunt in pain as he swatted her away. She skidded to a halt but used the momentum to roll backward and even further out of his way. She drew her BR and sighted him...just to see him go sailing out of the room through the door.

She looked and saw Weiss with a big hornet like creature behind her. She looked back outside and saw a bunch of people in white robes and masks, all with weapons in a casual position. Suddenly spotlights were shown on them as Hazel stabbed two more crystals into his arms as he said something to the leader by the looks of him.

She heard the sound of fighting and looked to see Yang give a haymaker to the green-haired chick as Qrow took on the grey-haired punk. The sound of boot steps was herd as she spun and saw Ruby approach with her helmet and shotgun. She looked up at her with tears as she sniffled and offered the two items to her.

" When this is done, we need to have a long talk. Ok, mom?" She asked.

Noble just nodded as she slid her helmet back on and with a sudden pop of energy, the shields came back online.

ShadowHawk popped up on her HUD with a look that showed his relief and that he was troubled.

" Kid, when we are done, I got something to show you." He told her with an unnatural forwardness.

" Yea. Me too." she said to him

The ground shook from something happening down below.

They turned to the elevator as Hazel jumped back in standing between them with Mercury and Emerald took up positions.

" You are not getting past us. Cinder will return victorious and kill you all." Emerald said with glee.

" Does this chic even know who she is talking to? You could go through her like and energy sword through soft butter." Shadow said with his sass returning.

Noble looked at her assembled group and the line of people in front of her. She took in each person, their size and how they could stop her. Where would the weakest link be? Probably between the two children. Sliding her BR back onto her back and took the shotgun off, and charged. By the time they realized what was going on, she had the barrel stuck in the boy's gut and fired shattering his aura. And by the time Emerald was able to wrap a chain around her she was plummeting down the elevator shaft.

Raven slammed her blade into Cinders. Everything was going well all things considered. No scratch that. Things took a turn when the soldier's helmet was ripped off to reveal her face. Summer's face. A face she should not be seeing. A face that held the marks of battle and war. A face that she longed to see again. And since then, her mind has been everywhere. She thought about her, the soldier, her daughter, her husband, and the mission.

Of which was another thing. Her and Vernal were going to ambush Cinder and take the relic, but Cinder beat them to it. She froze Raven before her right arm shot forward and impaled Vernal. Telling her that the power that she had would be put to better use through her and that she was unworthy of the power of a maiden.

That was when the truth was revealed, Raven broke through the ice and told it to her face that she was the Spring Maiden. Not Vernal.

And from there it was a contest of wit, strength, and endurance. The fight displayed the power of a Maiden as each pulled out all the stops as the ceiling shook and by extension, the floor of the academy shaking stones lose and making some temporary fighting ground.

Each one stood across from each other ready for another go.

Raven clashed her blade again with Cinders. Each could tell that this was going to be the last bout before one gave out. Cinder was confident that she would be the one on top of this, with Raven thinking the same thing. As she was looking at her opponent over, she saw something from the corner of her eye. A white figure dropped at high speeds towards the ground. A cloud of dust was thrown up as it landed.

' Maybe. Hopefully, she can help throw the fight further into my favor.' Raven thought parrying another hard strike. All she had to do was to hold on.

As Noble landed she had to wait a couple of seconds to let the pressure bleed off. That impart was hard. She dropped a good hundred meters before she hit dirt. Once she felt the pressure bleed off she got up with her BR out and at the ready. She pushed the brush out of the way and saw Cinder and Raven fighting. A coss maybe. But who was the one to betray the other?

" Ok kid. I suggest helping Milf Yang with black hair. Teach the one with a frostbit arm a lesson in humility. Knock her down a peg or twelve." Shadow said putting a kill marker on Cinder.

She told Shadow to give her the cloak as she walked out turning invisible.

She snuck up to the two combatants as Raven managed to give a good kick to Cinder sending her back into Noble. She grabbed Cinder dropping her cloak and threw her headfirst into the ground behind her.

Cinder flopped onto her back with her looking blankly up at the ceiling as Raven and Noble held weapons at the ready.

" Give me one good reason I should not shoot you." Noble said to her.

Raven just looked at her blankly.

" Summer. I" She started but could not find the right words, " I did what I had to do to survive. But how did you survive? I heard that you died?" Raven asked her.

" I don't know how you knew Summer, but you must realize that I am not her. Or maybe I am? I don't even know right now. Am I my own person? Or am I just a shell for something else?" She asked more to herself than to Raven.

Cinder managed to get her wits about her as she moved her fingers and toes. No spinal damage thank god. She could hear the two talking. Those insects. She scowled as she shakily got to her feet summoning two swords.

" You nuisance of a woman. You and this toy of yours have nothing more than a death wish. Who do you think you are to through me around like a rag doll." She demanded.

Both women looked at her as she ran forward with a downward slash towards Noble and a pillar of flame from the other side towards Raven. Both moved with Noble deploying her energy dagger from her forearm and stopped the blade from hitting her as Cinder spun and used the second sword to try and stab her in her side.

Raven then slashed her back sending her forward as Noble slid her rifle onto her back and gave her a hard punch to the side of her head making her stumble as her aura shattered. She powered up and made another sword that would cut through Noble's armor as if it was an energy sword. Cinder went for a horizontal cut followed by vertical cut hoping to spit her skull in half.

Noble dove out of the way as the blades sunk into the earth. With the blade still out she sunk the blade into her Cinders shoulder earning a howl of pain as Raven slashed her back. Noble then planted her knife into Cinders' side earning even more screams of pain.

Cinder tried to keep fighting. She was promised power from Salam. Power to rule the damn world after she can put Salam down for good. She had to win, she will win. And when she was done, she was going to humiliate these to pests. And that girl upstairs. She was going to take the eyes of both Ruby and this woman who was taken care of from Tyrian and leave them broken and in tatters. With the image in her mind, she fed more power to her maiden powers and made a flame twister with her in the center.

" Kid, that thing is burning as hot a foundry furnace. You are not going to be able to get a bullet through to hit her. Do you have anything that can get through that?" Shadow asked.

" Nope. I do not." She replied.

Raven, on the other hand, did have a counter. She channeled her power into her hand and shot an intense beam of ice into the tornado that cooled it down immediately.

" Summer take it!" she shouted as the water was being thrown into all directions soaking Raven and drenching Noble with water as she fired.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Cinder came flying out of the tornado with blood flowing out of her wounded shoulder. She hit the ground with her mask shattering to reveal that she was missing an eye with hideous scarring. She pushed herself up and glared daggers at the two.

" You will not win. I will kill each of you, but not until after I break you." She said spitting out blood.

Noble just looked at her and pulled the trigger. The three rounds buried themselves into the stone next to the gate. Cinder's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she dropped off of the edge.

Raven looked at Noble in pure shock. Never. Never has she seen Summer kill anyone. She has always tried to talk people down and avoid a fight. Summer was a sweet person, not a killer.

" Summer. What happened to you?" She asked her with shock.

Nat just looked at her. She looked around to make sure the area was clear and secure before she took off her helmet as she looked at her.

" I am assuming that we knew each other at some point?" She asked her.

Raven had a hurt look on her face.

" Summer, we were teammates. You were like a kid sister to us. You had the energy and spirit that kept us going," Raven said sheathing her blade and turning to face her, " you had the innocence of a child and would never kill someone. You always tried to talk people down and avoid needing to draw your weapon if you could. Well unless it was against Grimm. Then you went nuts. But that is beside the point."

" Raven, there's a lot that has happened. And a good portion of it is classified so I can't tell you all of it. What I can say is that Summer is dead. She was somehow teleported to Reach in a critical state. She was stabilized and a clone was made from her. She died shortly afterward." Noble told her.

Raven still just looked at her. " Are you the clone then?" She asked.

" I might be. I don't know. I had an interaction with someone that is making me rethink a lot as well as a video that needs to be cleaned up." She told her.

Raven took the time to study the face. The silver eyes that had a mix of caution, steel and at the same time she could see a warmth even a smile hidden behind the soldier. The face of a kind woman marred with scars and near misses. A scar that ran from the bottom of her right eye to her jaw, another one that ran down the left side of her lips. The hair was the same length tied back into a braid. The black fading into red towards the end. She looked just like Summer, sounded like her as well. But at the same time, she had that air of a veteran soldier who has seen in all and done it all.

" Now open the gate. Let's get this relic and get it out of here and in a more secure area." She said turning around and moving towards the fan-shaped door. Raven followed and stopped at Vernal's body.

" Thank you, Vernal." Raven said holding a moment of silence for her fallen friend. She stood back up and walked to the door and opened it. The fans folded up as it opened up the room to reveal a desert beyond with a lamp floating over a pedestal.

Before either could make a move forward, the sound of a shotgun going off was herd as both turned to see Yang drop and land in front of Raven and Noble.

" Mom." was all she said while addressing Raven standing up. She then turned her attention to Noble with her eyes lighting up a little bit.

" Everything upstairs going well?" Noble asked.

" More or less. Blake and the White Fang of old came in and started to round everyone else up. As for Emerald, Hazel and Mercury, they are on their last leg. What happened to her?" She asked spotting Cinder as she started to turn green as she saw the pool of blood spreading around her body.

Nat looked back at her and simply said that she got what she deserved. Yang still looked queasy as she turned back to Raven.

" Is that the relic?" She asked pointing with her left hand as her right prosthetic was absent.

Raven just looked away as she said it was.

" Are you going to take it and run like you always do?" she asked.

Raven took a breath. " I left for a reason."

" What? Like abandoning me and dad for a sense of freedom? Not needing a child to look after or a husband to be with? Not needing to settle down and live like a selfish teenager?" She asked, " Or are you scared of the challenge it brings?"

" You speak of challenge and fear to me? While you tremble like a leaf?" Raven shot back.

" Yea, I am scared. I am terrified of what Salam could do. Which is why you are going to let me take the relic." Yang said as her hand shook but the confidence in her voice held strong.

" And why would I let you do that?" Raven shot back.

" BECAUSE YOU ARE AFRAID OF SALAM!" Yang exclaimed, " If you think that being a Maiden didn't put a target on your back then being a Maiden and having a relic will. But if I take it, then she will come after me and leave you alone." Yang told her walking into the desert-like realm.

Raven held her forearm as she cried. " Yang I-I…" She didn't finish as she shifted and flew into the portal she opened before Nat could grab her. Yang just walked forward into the desert and claimed the lamp she walked back out to see Noble and black feathers lying on the ground.

She dropped to her knees and cried. The woman who carried her, who birthed her just left again. Just like the first time. A coward. A woman who did not want to be with her daughter and would leave her out to dry instead of being with her.

As her sobs were heard, Nat knelt in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Yang looked up with tears trailing down her face.

" Why did she leave me again mom?" She asked.

Nat just looked at her not knowing what to say. She just said the first thing that came to her mind. " Some people just don't know what to do when they have conflicting feelings. So they flee."

Yang just fell into her chest as Nat patted her head and held her as she let it out. And that is where they knelt for a good couple minutes as Yang let the hurt out.

" Yang, we should head back up. The others may need us to back them up." She told her.

Yang nodded as she stood up wiping the tears away from her eyes. She followed the giant armored woman to the platform with it starting to rise shortly after they got on.

Back up stairs, it was three on five. Emerald and Mercury were breathing heavily with Hazel just looking pissed off more than anything.

" Just stop already! It's over!" Ruby said breathing heavily as well.

" No. Cinder will return and we will be victorious! You are nothing compared to her. NOTHING!" Emerald yelled at Ruby as the sound of the platform coming up. Emerald smiled ready to see the woman that gave her purpose and reason. She had great respect for the woman to the point where she wants a deeper relationship with other than a subordinate.

What greeted them was Yang holding the lamp and Noble fully ready to go as she had her weapon trained on the three. Emerald's eyes widened in shock as she dropped to her knees with tears.

" Emerald, we need to get out of here. You mind doing your thing and get us out of here?" Mercury asked sliding next to her. He tried a couple of more times before Emerald managed to snap back use her semblance on the assembled teenagers. The illusion was of Salam. A Salam that grew to the ceiling and was disjointed before she soared into the teens just to vanish as Emrad passed out due to shock and grief...and you know, Hazel grabbed both children and ran.

After the reunion and rounding everyone up, everyone decided to head back to the house for some much-needed rest and recoup. And for some questions that must be asked and answered. Ruby and Yang linked their arms with Noble's like they thought that she would disappear if they let her out of their sight. They were so afraid that their mom would vanish just like last time.

As they started to make their way back, a new voice yet at the same time familiar one was herd.

" Ok, who are we taking down here? What ass hole do we need to put six feet under here?"

Everyone turned and saw...Red standing there armed and ready to go for a war.

Noble turned with the others with Weiss, Blake, and Yang drawing their weapons.

" Wooo. Easy there you three. He is...friendly? He at least is not on our kill list." Noble and Shadow said.

" Oh! Noble! Shadow! It is so good to see you two again. You have no idea how much I have been cockblocked. First, it was Gaul, then the Fanatic, Ezio just offed the templar pope, Trigger took out Huggin and Munnin, and the MechWorrier just kill Blake, all on top of the knights winning the crusade. So please tell me that I can get some action here!" he pleaded.

" Dude, I would love to tell you that we still have Leo Lionheart to deal with but he was strangled to death and Cinder is also six feet under, courtesy of yours truly here. So I had to tell you this but...we took care of everyone. I am sorry but you just got cockblocked again." Shadow told him.

Red's eye twitched a couple of times. " Your joking right? Please tell me you are joking." he pleaded.

" I am afraid not." he said.

Red started to giggle. Then laugh as he started to cry, " WHY MUST MY LUCK BE SO HORRIBLE?" he shouted as his shoulders slumped.

" I am sorry but we are on our way back to the house if you think you can stick around for a meal and explanation." he said hoping to cheer the warrior tech up.

" Your best man." Red said.

" Yea I am. And don't you forget it." Shadow said as they all started to walk to the house.

We find it to be a day after the battle of Haven and at the house that held the group. In one particular room, we find Noble out of her armor as she had Shadow in a data pad. He was sitting on a chair with his arms hanging over the back.

" So. You cleaned the video up?" She asked.

He nodded.

" And I met Summer Rose." she said with a shake of her head. She then looked up at Shadow and asked only one thing.

" Show me."

Shadow got up and clapped his hands as a video popped up and the video began to play.

**Ok, so I am ending it here. It is long enough so I am sure you all can agree that it needed to end. We just covered the entire battle of Haven witch was three to four episodes. And who could forget the reveal? Gasp! Shock! I knew going into this story that any sense of mystery would be weak at best but ehh. I know a number of people figured it out and I have asked that you keep it to yourselves on the off chance someone doesn't get it or is just playing ignorant. The next chapter will go into the video that Noble downloaded.**

**But that is in the future. In the now though...It was just Christmas and we are coming into the new year! I hope you all had a good Holiday season.**

**And with this chapter is done, I will be going back to The Huntress and The Spartan. I did two chapters of that and this would be two chapters here, so it will be back to our normal schedule of an on-off chapter...you know. One chapter here and then another in the other one. So yea I don't have much.**

**Reach is out on MCC and PC, Season of Dawn is out and boy do I have words to say on both. Good and bad.**

**So let's start with Reach. It is good. A good port. Everything is running smoothly and I could not be happier. The only gripe I have is the leveling system. It is so linear and tedious. No unique armor sets to mix and match like it did in the original. I liked how you earned credits to buy armor and that made your spartan unique to others. You can buy what you want to make your own badass. Some pieces of armor cost more and you had to be a certain rank to unlock. Now? I had to wait till I was on the second tree to get shoulder armor. Shoulder armor to make my spartan start to stand out. Do you guys remember when the original Reach gave you like 10,000 credits? That was enough for a couple of shoulder pieces as well a helmet and some attachments if I remembered correctly. Could be a couple more things but eh. So to wait until my second tree to get shoulder pieces, as well as chest pieces, sucked. Aside from that, I got one more thing to gripe about...why the hell is there no XP given for playing Campaign or customs? In OG reach you always made credits no matter what you are doing. Some granted more credits than others but still. You never felt like your time was wasted.**

**Not onto a funny thing that happened, so I was playing a limited FireFight on Installation 04 and when the AI took the man canon to the back platform they would just slide off like the had wheels or grease on the bottom of their feet. Nothing funnier than to see a Hunter get shot from the man canon just to slide off the edge of the platform like a loony toon.**

**And no I got some things to say about Destiny 2 season of Dawn. I loved the story of saving Saint-14 and who can forget those cutscenes. But it sucks that it will be going to be gone in three months and I know I probably never will get the season ornaments for the armor. The sundial is ok but like Vex offensive, you can tell there was no longevity to it. Which sucks because I like the quest of finding Saint-14 and then saving his ass.**

**But I got nothing else to say. So what do you guys think of Reach and the season of Dawn?**

**Now let's get to the Reviews!**

**Jack Redhawke**

**Needs a lot of revising for spelling and grammar**

**Isn't qrows sword named harbinger**

**Pretty sure that beam wouldn't hurt a Spartan in full MJOLNIR armor regardless of armor lock**

**Very nice, some grammar and spelling issues, but overall well done**

Ok, so I hope you don't mind but I put all your comments into one. Way easier to handle on my end. So with that said, Yea I know I got spelling and grammar issues. But it just reminds me that I am human and that even technology can screw you over. Believe it or not, I do a spell and grammar check and even then I miss stuff.

For Qrow's weapon. When doing research I never found one way or another if it was confirmed. Yes, there is a wiki page but when looking it over I never was able to find the name for his weapon. I am under the impression that Harbinger is just a fan name for it that stuck. IF it is the weapon's then, well, shit. Oh well. I haven't heard it spoken in the show and I haven't heard it get confirmed by one of the producers. If it was confirmed then please share with me where it was. I don't watch any of the podcasts or really anything other than RWBY, RWBY CHIBI, and RVB. I just am not that big into seeing the behind the scenes or much else they make. Camp Camp, GENLOCK, just does not catch me.

And your question on Armor Lock, you are probably right. But this is also a twelve-foot long 4x4 that fell from a roof. While at first, it may not be much, you add in the fact it was dropped, you got a projectile that could and probably would bend or puncture metal. Physics is such a wonderful concept.

So I thank you for the support and comments and hope to see you again in the comment section

**PerseusRex**

***Deep inhale***

**I am so glad you're back! (For real)**

**This chapter was amazing and I love that Mando Reference.**

**Shadow was a personality I didn't know missed. I also secretly wonder if he already knows who Nat really is.**

**I just really enjoy the whole dynamic between SpartanAI, Spartan and Huntsmen, and AIHuntsman. Its hilarious!**

**I eaglerly await the next installement!**

Well, thank you. I saw a number of memes of the Mandolorian and had to see what the deal was. So I watched it and had a blast. But why oh why put baby Yoda in danger right before Christmas? How am I supposed to enjoy a Christmas like that? Oh well. He came out fine at the end as well as a foundling. MandoYoda. The way, This is. - Yoda noises-

NEXT TOPIC! I modeled Shadow off of my best friend. In fact, he was going to be my original Beta and editor. So when he found out that he was the AI, he decided to spice him up a bit. All the sass was from him. You can tell when he had to drop out. A good portion of CH1 is his work.

Yes, it does grow on you and I guess you can say he is in the early stages of Rampancy. Not a big of a problem. Calmia was fifteen when she was terminated in White Glove. So Shadow will be around until I say otherwise...which won't be for a while. So yea I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**I guess this is it. We are going to be heading into season 6. The Mistral arc will be coming to an end. I know some people have asked if the Covenant will be showing up, and I think I have a good idea that you will just need to wait and see. I am not sure when I will start planting seeds for it but we will get there eventually.**

**Aside from that, the last thing I have to say is that I got a new book up. It is nothing much, just a book for one-shot stories, holiday specials, and things that did not make the cut, and AUs of stories. It is in the RWBY section because most of what I post is going to be RWBY crossovers. So that is where you will find things I had to cut, slight AU's to stories, Holiday specials, and maybe some one-shot stories with the occasional second part if need be. So an example of a slight AU would be something along the lines of if John got together with Raven, Summer, Willow, and Glynda. That is an example, not a thing… or could it be? I don't know, it is something to think about.**

**But I am sure you all want to rest your eyes and brain. Thanks for being such wonderful people. Now go rest your brain.**

**So Fly Fast, Check 6, and I will see all you wonderful people in the new year and on the virtual battlefield.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok boys and girls, who is ready for another chapter? I am sure some of you are. We are now in the beginings of Volume six. I am not going to lie though, this chapter is going to start off a bit rocky. I had to start from scratch and come up with how it all moved and flowed. I had to make up an entire day and then some for Noble and the girls to reconect and be family again. And since I have know idea how that is or feels like, I had to wing it. So my question to you guys is, did I wing it good?  
I persnoally feel like I could have done better, but without much knowledge on such things, I can only do my best. But you tell me.**

**So lets get people caught up.**

**Last chapter we had Noble learn more about Weiss and Yang seeing how they fight. Get her armor changed for a more close quarters fight by switching out componets. I know am pretty sure some people were scratching thier heads at how she managed to get armor componets with her and that is easy. Some of the parts can be interchangeable. The belt of gernades are used in diffrent chest armor. The shoulders can be placed inside one another as well as other smaller ones. Lets face it, even if Noble is the clone of Summer, she would still have that mother like nack of stacking and packing all the things like a professional tetris player.**

**Back to the recap, Shadow uncourpted the video and file Noble wanted to view as they enterd the school.**

**Raven apears and mentally berates herself for what is about to happen, summons Cinder and Co. Aaaaannnnd, fights insue. Tyrian wrapped his tail around her helmat and pulled it off just as Ruby went silver causing Noble to go silver just as the helm popped off. **

**Then it is a breife time in the animus...wait...yea that is what I am going to call it, She meets Summer and is given a criptic message before being absorbed into Noble as she is brought back to the fight.**

**Summer kills Tyrian as Raven and Cinder are fighting down below with Noble jumping down to assist. Long story short, Cinder got cocky and was then killed by Noble. Some touching moments later, everyone is back up top and Emrald mentally nuke everyone. Then is a start home before low and behold my bored ass comes back. **

**WHO MISSED ME!**

**Any one?**

**No one?  
Well that sucks.**

**But yes your host came back from another world looking for action...just to be told that the fight was over. **

**Then it was just Summer and Shadow have a breif conversation before fading to black.**

**What else do I need to talk about? Nothing much. **

**Ok so with that I will see you guys at the end. **

**OH! Before I go, a few things. One is that I have been looking back and have noticed that the line breaks I have been putting in have not been popping up when I up load. So I am going to try a new techniqe, I am going to instead use / to see if I can get it right. Also I am also doing a double spell and Grammer check.**

**And on top of all of that... is not sending me notifications to my email when people send me a PM. I still get notifications if someone leaves a comment or likes or favorits somthing. So it is time to brains storm some solutions.  
With that I shall step aside and let you guys read. **

**CATCH YOU GUYS AT THE END...AGAIN!**

**/  
**

It was early morning and only one sole was up. That being Noble. Nat, or would it be Summer. Who knows anymore. She was sitting on her bed with Shadow hijacking the TV in her room to project the video and any other relevant data.

" So. Do you want to start from the beginning, or from where you left off." Shadow asked.

She thought about it for a second before deciding to start from the beginning. That way she would be able to get some of the commentary.

" Ok. I will start you right at the beginning then. Do you want to get anything? Breakfast bar, a bowl of cereal, coffee or OJ?" Shadow asked her.

" Just start it." She told him.

He clapped his hands before he winked off and the video played. She got to the same part where the video corrupted when she heard a knock at her door.

' I am never going to figure out who I am, am I.' she thought as she got up and opened the door. On the other side stood Ruby and Yang looking at her.

" Mom. Can we please come in?" Yang asked.

Noble opened the door wider and let them pass as she sat back down on the bed. She simply said " Continue" and the video started back up.

/

**Video**

"...Natsukie! You mind coming here for a minute?" The scientist asked.

The camera shifts to show a girl no more than twelve years old. She had silver eyes, black hair turning red at the ends, and a face that would become a woman's face when she got older. The spitting image of Ruby when she was that age.

" Nat, I hope you don't mind, but we are going to take your last set of measurements before the Colonel comes to collect you for Beta Company. That Ok with you?"

She nodded before he asked her a series of questions. How old she is, what she remembers before her accident, and what she has learned here. All mostly routine.

" Ok Nat, go finish packing your gear. You will be leaving soon." the scientist said to the girl.

She nodded and left, but not before giving the scientist a quick hug.

" She is a sweet girl. I hate that while she was getting put together and grown, we gave her the same augmentations for beta company. She has no free will. She is not going to know the love of a family's embrace nor the joys of being a child. She had no say in this. She was born in a pod with Alpha's DNA. She says she gets faint fleeting memories of things that haven't happened. So much knowledge is locked in that mind of hers. All she has to do is make the connections herself, which I may reiterate, may never make if she is in a warzone. But that is just the hand we have been dealt." the scientist said as he looked into the camera. He pinched the bridge of his nose before he continued, " I may not be religious but I can't help but feel like someone is looking down in disgust at what we did. And I would not blame them. We just played god and I am hoping for this to never happen again. The last thing we need is ONI going even further into thinking that they are god."

/ / /

" That seems to be it Noble. Everything else is mostly just an inventory of what she had on her person at time of death and a bit about who and what you are. It seems that you are _her_ clone. The question is, why did Akerson and Parangoski want you to be in Beta Company and not stay in a lab?" Shadow asked.

Noble sighed. " Probably saw that I can be indoctrinated easily and turn me into the perfect soldier."

She felt the girls shift slightly as they embraced her arms. Ruby on her right and Yang on her left. Both held looks that she could not place. Hurt? Curiosity? Wounder? Uncertainty? She didn't know. She didn't know what to do in such a situation. How could she? She was just a shell for the military to mold her into a killing machine that asked no questions. She didn't even know what she was feeling. Should she be mad or angry with what ONI did? Or should she not worry about it. She was technically home and was able to reconnect with her family. But was she family to these girls? She personally never met these girls and as such had no relationship with them. But they saw her as their mother and she could feel the memories of when Summer was alive. So she did see them grow, she just didn't have any real context.

" Mom? Are you going to be okay?" Ruby asked.

She just sat there not knowing what to say. All she said was that she didn't know. That she didn't know what to do.

In response, both girls just embraced her. Nat, no, Summer, embraced the two in return. Nuzzling her head between their heads, taking in both of their scents. She closed her eyes trying to puzzle out this new information. The dream she had when she was in the garage on Reach, wasn't a dream. It was a memory. A memory of one of the last times she, Summer, was happy. Seeing her children so happy brought joy to her heart. The once blurry faces of her daughters and husband now became clear. Tai. The man that embraced her during that dream, was her husband. Someone who was once a big social flirt became a man of honor and fathered two children. How his first love abandoned him with their daughter and then he lost his second love to death. And if what Yang told Weiss was anything to go by, he completely shut down. Yang had to sacrifice her childhood to raise Ruby. All because she died.

It is said that Spartans don't have emotions. That they are unable to display or show anything. But that is not completely true. They do have emotions. They just deal with it in their own ways. Some get more brutal. Others stay silent for long periods.

But at this exact moment in time, in this one and only time, did the Spartan feel tears run down her cheeks.

" I am so sorry. So sorry for leaving you." She told the two.

The embrace they were in tightened as Ruby and Yang tighten their grip. It broke the twos resolve as they all cried. Tears of sadness and joy and many other emotions fell. Summer's tears were soaked into both Ruby and Yang's hair as she let out all that she was feeling.

" What am I supposed to do?" she asked.

" I say, take the time to reconnect. You have a chance to somewhat reconnect and even retire if you want to." Shadow said before he winked out.

/ / / /

In the kitchen, we see the rest of the gang sitting at the table in various states of wakefulness. Some were fully awake while others...well they had coffee… or a Mountain Dew...and no. Nora does not have that beverage. She is drinking a decaf mug of coffee. Could you imagine her with a MD in her system?

" So, hang on. You are telling us that after your experiment you started to faze in and out of dimensions and into other worlds?" Weiss asked the dimension hopper.

" Yea. My first trip was in Renaissance Italy. I guess the pope back then was a real piece of crap that wanted power. I proved to be a valuable asset and was given a dual hidden blade to help out the guy who took me in. I had a lot of fun too. Some foot racing and parkour. A whole lot of fun." Red said to the Ex-Heiress.

Weiss yawned as she picked her mug up and took a sip.

" Got any other cool stories you can tell us?" Jaune asked, hoping to hear more from the tech.

" I could tell you of the times I had to fly in a dog fight close to the ground, or of my most recent trip. It was a new place that needed me. Never thought I would see a walking tank." Red said to Jaune.

A vibration can be heard as Red pulls out his datapad. After looking at it, he sets it on the table and powers it up. Shadow's hologram appears.

" Shadow my friend! It's good to see you!" Red says with joy.

Shadow looks at him and smiles. " It's good to see you as well." the AI replied before taking a breath, " Look, you guys. I am not sure how long it will take but I suggest you leave Ruby and Yang bee. They are currently rebuilding their relationship with their mother." he said to the group.

" Wait. Are you saying that Noble is their mother?" Red asked.

" Sort of. You see, she is the clone of Summer Rose. Ruby's biological mother and Yang's step-mother. If I had to guess, she was ambushed somewhere on Remnant by Grimm and a psycho. Long story short, he threw her broken body down into a pit that somehow teleported her to Reach where some scientist recovered her. They got her stable, cloned her, and did a blood transfusion. Noble was augmented and placed with Beta Company." Shadow explained to the group.

The silence was deafening.

" So ONI saw a woman in need of medical care and decided to just let her die to make a clone?" Red asked, sounding a bit angry.

" No. They did, to their credit, try to save her. But they just slowed her death by a few months. That is when they decided to make the clone." Shadow replied.

" Soo, the big armored white woman is Yang and Ruby's mom? Who happens to be a clone of their original mother?" Weiss asked, trying to get her head wrapped around the idea of it.

Shadow nodded. " As a suggestion, give them some space when you see them. All three of them are taking this...differently. They are happy to be with one another again but you can tell that they are starting pretty much from scratch."

He got a nod from all of the kids with Qrow just looking into morning coffee. He got barely any sleep last night. Whenever his eyes closed, he saw her face. Her face was covered in scars of battle. The woman he saw as a sweet kid sister, was a killer. Hyper Lethal. How did she become such a thing? Summer was kind and gentle and sweet. She would never raise a gun or blade to anyone without trying to talk them down first.

He had respect for the Spartan...but now that he knew it was under the helmet? Did she still have his respect? Or did she lose it? He didn't know. It was too much to take. And something he was going to have a long and hard drink to think about it.

" How can I come to terms with this? She was my teammate. My friend. A sweet woman that never killed. And now you are telling me that she has taken so many lives. Human and alien?" he said out loud.

" Qrow," Shadow said, gaining his attention, " she was trained to do a number of things. She may have forgotten much of her time here, but I am sure she will uncover old memories. Just give her some time. Yes, she has taken lives, human included. But if she didn't, they would have undermined if not crippled the UNSC and possibly would have led them to Earth and even the extinction of the Human race."

Qrow just looked at the AI. " What do you mean?"

" What I mean is that there were people that would rather see a military get cripled if not outright destroyed with Humanity along with it, just so that they can be free from an ' oppressive ' government that they think abandoned them."

" And did you guys?" Weiss asked.

" Were we oppressive? Up for debate. Did we overreach at times? Probably. Did we abandon them? From a point of view, yes. But we were also stretched so thin to the point of breaking. It also takes time for messages to leave a world under siege to a UNSC base. Then add in the fact the time it takes to walk it up the chain of command, assemble a battle group or even a fleet, on top of the travel time. By the time they would have arrived, the planet would have been glassed." Red said to the group. " So yea. From some people's point of view, we did. Not because we hated them, but because we could not get there in time to do anything. We were getting stomped on and losing ships faster then we could build them. "

Blake looked at the tech wondering what all he meant. " When you said that oppressive, what did you mean?"

" Let me tell you a story. There was a kingdom on Earth called Britain. They had an empire that spanned nearly the entire globe. They had colonized a section of land that would be the east coast of the United States. With the King across an ocean, they were pretty far out of his sight but were forced to pay taxes for things that did not affect them. So they started to rebel. And as they started, a war broke out. The colonize won and Britain lost. Not just that part of their empire, but over time the rest. That can loosely apply to the UNSC and the Colonies." Shadow said to the group. " So is that a yes or a no?" Nora asked.

" Again from a certain point of view. We tried to keep a handle on everything but people will be people and rebels will rebel."

They left it at that as in the other room, Summer was talking to her children. They did not care that she was a clone nor that she took lives. All they cared about was that she was home.

" Mom," Ruby called.

" What is it?" She asked.

" Do you ever get tired of staying in this...thing?" Ruby asked pointing to her skin tight tech suit.

" This is my bio/ tech layer of the armor. I can stay in this for a long time and be comfortable. But I do feel a little grossed out. It does need a clean." She told her.

" Do your old clothes still fit?" Yang asked.

Summer shrugged as Yang went to go get the right duffle.

" I might have to go and get something that will suit me better. This thing does need a wash." She said as Yang came back in.

" I got it!" Yang said walking back into the room. " They seem to be as clean as the day you left. Although, I think we need to get them resized though." Yang said to her as she set the duffle down and took out her blouse, comparing her size to the blouse to see if it would fit.

Summer blew out a breath. " I figured as much. But let's see if it will fit." she got up with the bag and went to the conjoined bathroom. She paused at the threshold. " I will be right back out. Would you want to tell the others that we might go out clothes shopping?" She asked. When she received an affirmation, she closed the door stripped out of her tech suit and began to put on her old clothes. And the results? She needed them resized. But as long as she did not flex or do anything that could accidentally flash someone just by having a gust of wind come and lift her skirt up or a tare in the chest. She needed to be very careful.

/ / / / /

Salam looked at the door to the meeting chamber open seeing Emerald, Mercury, and Hazel walk in. No Cinder or Tyrian. Curious. Watts looked at the return team with a raised eyebrow.

" No Cinder? Isn't that interesting. Did she decide to leave in shame from another failure I wonder." He mused out loud.

Salam looked at Watts with a ' Shut up' look.

" You failed." She stated calmly.

The three bowed their heads as Hazel spoke up.

" We did ma'am. We failed to realize the power that the outsider had. The fault is mine." Hazel said, hoping to shift the blame from the two kids to himself. He really can be a softy.

Salam threw the table to the side completely KOing Watts as the table hit him right in his stupid face pinning him to the ground. She summoned Grimm arms to pin Hazel down as she began to walk around the three.

" Emerald. Tell me who it was that compromised your mission. Your very simple extraction of a relic mission." She asked.

Emerald didn't answer right away as she was in too much shock and grief. She had a ten thousand-yard stare as she looked at the ground. Cinder was gone. Dead. Six feet under. The woman she looked up to as a mentor. A future lover even.

" Emerald!" Salam shouted, " Tell me who-"

" CINDER MA'AM!" Emerald shouted, answering her.

" That is right. She put her ambitions above my own, and she paid the price. You can have ambitions and goals, but when you put them above my own you risk not only your life but also your goals." Salam proclaimed as she released Hazel. He stood back up rubbing his neck and stretching out his arm. Salam turned and was halfway back to her throne when Hazel spoke up.

" Ma'am, I have not finished my report." he could almost feel the hands appear on the floor ready to grab him. " The outsider is someone we already dealt with. A woman with silver eyes." he paused to let it sink in.

" I hope you don't expect to keep me in the dark." She growled.

" The outsider is Summer Rose. She somehow escaped death, got armor, and is more bloodthirsty. She was able to stand her ground against us. She also does not hesitate to end one's life. Cinder and Tyrian are case in point. They also have their relic. Possibly even to Atlas. And Ozpin is with them." He said carefully.

Salam stopped. Rage and sorrow filled her heart. " Leave." She said to the group, " Now."

Emerald was going to ask why when Hazel picked her and Mercury up and left. Watts managed to get the table off of him and left with the others.

Once the door was closed and she was alone, she let out a growl and let out a scream of rage. A pulse of her power came out with it as all the windows in the room shattered.

Outside the room, the small group could hear her let out her emotions in one scream as the sound of glass shatter was heard.

" You think she is taking the news well?" Mercury asked Watts.

Watts just looked at him and shook his head.

/ / / / /

She managed to get through the morning and midday without too much of an incident. Her blouse did lose a button when she took a deep breath of contentment of the fresh air. Before she left her bio/tech layer of her armor was washed and even now had a fan blowing into it as to air dry it in a bit more of a quicker manner. If the unthinkable were to afford to happen, then she would like to not be able to armor up without needing to wait too long.

The patrons and fitters that saw her walk-in mistook her as some sort of exotic dancer that needed to grab something from the store before her break was up. The way her old outfit looked on her suggested as much they let out sighs of relief when she said that she needed them resized and went to pick out new gear that would match what she needed. She would give this old set to her daughter provided that she didn't accidentally rip it.

After she got her new clothes with a few extras, she and the girls decided to hit up a local restaurant for lunch. So far Summer was enjoying herself reconnecting with her two children. They told her what all happened while she was gone. How they grew up focusing more on the happier times. When Tai was a bit more involved with their lives and not blocked off with grief. How, when he got himself out of his depression, he became the father he was supposed to be. He apologized for being absent and missing out on so much. He did come back into their lives as Yang entered middle school.

They told her of their early teenage lives and needing to deal with certain things Tai could not really help with. Lady problems. No talkie about. Let's move on. And boys hitting on the two of them. That he took great pleaser in as any good father would. And since he is a Huntsmen, well, you can gess what kind of fun he had each time a boy came around.

All in all she had a good day. She needs this. She really did. So much was unlocked as the girls retold their lives. And both were excited to get her home so Tai can get the news of her return. If she needed this, then they absolutely needed this. They needed to take the time to talk and be with her. To learn about what she had been through. What she had seen and done. To learn each scar she got from her Spartan career. And in turn she got to learn what all happened in their lives.

/ / / /

Summer and the girls got back to the house to find the group doing various things. Shadow and Red were bsing about everything and nothing, Blake and Weiss were locked in a game of chess, Oscar and Jaune were playing video games, Ren and Nora were nowhere to be seen likely making out in a room somewhere. Qrow was not seen either as he was outside.

When she entered the house, Ozpin took over Oscar's body. He paused the game before he turned to the new arrivals.

" Summer. Ruby. Yang. We need to talk about what comes next and whether we should rest or start heading to Atlas. I don't want to make a decision unless we are all on board." he said to her.

Before any of the girls could answer however, the game Jaune and Oscar were playing shifted from its pause screen to a very unimpressed ShadowHawk.

" Really Oz? You could not give them a day to reconnect and build their fractured relationship back and have mother and daughter time? I even told you to give them some space but what is the first thing you do? You want to debrief them and get moving. You dude need to take a chill pill."

" I just want to know what all happened, plan accordingly, and then move out. We have a relic with us right now that needs to be either locked back up or taken to Atlas where it can be better safeguarded." Ozpin shot back.

" Still. Those two girls just got their mother back and you can't even give them a day to come to terms with it or even to take the time to just spend together. Something I think they need more than getting to a new destination."

Jaune looked between the screen and Ozpin wondering what the super soldier was going to say. Was she gonna stay silent and take orders, or was she going to tell Ozpin to shove it like how Shadow is?

The Spartan sighed. She hoped to have more time before needing to move out. She wanted time to be with Ruby and Yang. She _needed_ time with them. If she could unlock more of her old memories the better. She wanted to learn more about herself and not be the weapon ONI wanted her to be. She could not abandon her duty, that was part of her DNA. But she also had a family to look and care about. So where do her loyalties lie? As a soldier for the UNSC and by extent ONI, who would take her girls and run experiments on them to see if they could replicate their abilities in the name of the greater good? Or does it lie with her being a mother and protecting her children and family?

She couldn't abandon either. But could she do both? Mothers and fathers were fighting weren't there? And they were serving in the UNSC weren't they? Had to be. So she can do both, couldn't she? But right now she needed to answer Ozpin.

" Look. I just want to spend time with my children. I get you want to talk and plan our next move. And you will. But right now, I have more pressing concerns. Getting to know my children is the main thing." she told him.

" Noble. We need to talk. You can spend all the time you want with your children on our way to Atlas." he insisted.

Noble. He was calling her to duty. Just like how ONI would. She growled at how he was trying to manipulate her. He must have heard the growl as well as her children as she felt her girls back up a step or three as Jaune had eyes wide as dinner plates as well as the others. Ozpin knew that he may have f-up as he started to back up.

' Oscar, you take over and try to talk her down and to get her to debrief.' Oz said to the child so he did not have to endure the wrath of a pissed-off woman that could end him with her bare hands.

' Nope. You ticked her off. You deal with it. Your actions have consequences.' he said, locking himself away in his mind.

Ozpin cursed himself as Summer got right in front of him.

" I told you. I have things I want to do first. You are going to have to wait." She told him as she turned. But before she took a step she said one last thing, " I also don't take orders from civilians." and with that, she went back to her children.

" That was scary. She is scary. Note to self, do not piss her off." Ozpin said aloud.

" Hey, you are the one to get on her bad side. Shadow even told you to give them the day to reconnect. And yet there you go trying to pressure her into a rash decision. Even using her call sign to bring her to heel like you are a general." Jaune said to him.

" But we do need to get moving. I want to know if we should move out now or wait till later. We need to get that lamp to Atlas and behind one million layers of security." Ozpin shot back.

" Maybe. But you were still warned. This is a very unique situation. A spartan, a Spartan-III, is found to be a clone of a woman from another universe who just so happens to be a wife and mother. She met her children and is now wanting to get to know her kids. She did miss out on their lives after all. " Red said to the immortal being.

/ / / /

That bastard. How could he ruin a moment like that? And calling her Noble. As if that alone would bring her to heel. She should kick his ass for that but since he is sharing a body with a fourteen-year-old, well it would be inappropriate for her to hit him. Ozpin could just nope out of there and let Oscar take the hit. She was unsure if that is something he would do. Even if he wasn't like that at all, she still did not want to hit a child.

She looked over to see that Yang and Ruby were removing tags and putting the clothes into duffle bags for her.

" So, what do my two children want to do now?" She asked with a smile on her face as she turned to the two.

" Clean and polish weapons/ Go for a joy ride!" the two gave their options with Ruby wanting to clean and polish her firearms and possibly her armor while Yang wanted to go for a joy ride in the hog.

/ / / / /

It was evening and the entire group was present. Summer, Ruby and Yang had gotten back fifteen minutes ago from their afternoon escapade. It wasn't much. Just a drive out to a local open spot to talk and where their mother can share more of her stories from space.

" Wait, we need to take the relic to Atlas?" Ruby asked.

Her, Yang and her mom all got back an hour ago. Dinner was in the oven and Ozpin figured it was the perfect time to get the debriefing started. While Summer wanted to just go the day without needing to do any military actions, she did understand that sharing knowledge while it was still fresh was important. The first thing that was said was that they needed to get to Atlas. That the lamp would be safer there rather than in an unlocked chamber.

" That was what Oz said." Qrow replied.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him. Most had the ' ok cool. I will pack my snow gear' look, while Weiss was not only surprised but shocked. She spent a good deal of time trying to _leave _Atlas and now they want her to go back?

" I hope you are joking." Weiss blurted out.

" On the bright side. We can FINALLY get out of this house! It reminds me of much of our home town that was wrecked when we were children. It's nice and all but too many memories." Nora chimed in.

" I am not thrilled about it either. But without the Spring Maiden here to seal the Relic back in its Vault, it's our only option." Qrow said to the group as Yang bent forward.

' I need to tell them, but how to do so without forcing it in?' the blond thought.

" Atlas may be the safest Kingdom we have at the moment, but the borders are closed. Ironwood called everyone back." Ren said, breaking Yang out of her thoughts.

" You call this a Debriefing? This is more of a Briefing. If you want to do both, just say so." Shadow said, gaining everyone's attention.

" I suppose we are doing things out of order. So who wants to go first and tell their story of what all happened last night. We were all there so we don't really need to hear from the ' surface' team. I want to know what happened down with the Relic. Noble. You and Yang were their care to fill us in with what happened?" Ozpin asked.

Yang looked at her mother who took on her military persona.

" Sir, when I got there and was able to move, I cloaked and assisted Raven. It appears to have been a double-cross. Raven killed her tribe woman and from what I could gather, the powers went to…" She was interrupted by Yang.

" Raven. When I got there I could see the doors opening. The only ones there were my mother and mom." Yang said finally telling them. The look of relief slipping from her shoulders.

" That is correct Yang. Although I think Raven had the powers all along. She fought as if she had them for a good long while. So my best guess is that Vernal was a proxy Maiden to draw suspicion to her and not to Raven." Summer continued, " I thought I paralyzed her by throwing her headfirst into the ground. Apparently, she had her aura concentrated on her head. As Raven and I had a chat, she got back up. Fought some more, then she decided to engulf herself in a flame tornado. Raven cooled it down and I was able to get a shot through. Cinder was on her last leg and was ready to go again when I ended her life." She finished.

" So Cinder is dead?" Ruby asked her. She showed fear and surprise in her eyes but at the same time, what was it relife? Joy? Or something else.

" She is." Noble confirmed.

Ruby closed her eyes and nodded. Out of all the people Ruby wanted dead, it was her for killing people just for the kicks. Penny was killed in front of thousands if not millions of people just to get people scared and afraid. To make a point and statement. Pyrrha was killed on top of Beacon tower just because she tried to take her on. Her friends Penny and Pyrrha were avenged. They could rest easy now.

Qrow looked at both his niece and teammate with wide eyes. He may have been able to begin to understand and get used to the fact that Summer has killed other humans, but he was still shocked to hear it. And was even more shocked to see that Ruby approved.

" Ruby, I hope that you are not going down a dark path. The last thing I want to do is to tell your father that you have been killing people in your fights." Qrow said bluntly.

Ruby looked at him. " Uncle Qrow, you have nothing to worry about. Cinder is the only one that I am happy to see six feet under. I would rather see her tried for her crimes and have a public trial first but I can settle for this." She said.

Qrow blew out a breath. But before he could say anything, Noble or Summer spoke up.

" Killing someone should never be easy and you should never wish death upon people. Some of those people you are fighting may just be following orders or are forced to. You should always show them proper respect. I may be a soldier and have taken human lives before, but I always gave them the respect they deserve. Even if their cause was misplaced."

Ruby looked at her with a look of digesting what was said before nodding.

Qrow took his scroll out and thumbed it on.

" Atlas may be closed, but not everyone has gone back yet." Part of the map was highlighted, " Argus is aways north of us and is the primary trading port between Anima and Solitas. The base is just outside the city. I doubt they would leave it abandoned. All we need is to play our cards right and I bet they would escort us right to Ironwood." Qrow finished.

" Ironwood is the one you spoke of? The one that would probably listen and heed my warnings and take them seriously?" Summer asked.

" He is. I am sure that you two can talk military mumbo jumbo when we get there and you can show him what you showed us. And since you have an AI that can hack in and show the proof, I doubt he would rebuff ya." Qrow told her.

Blake chimed in saying that they also have the missing Heiress to the SDC which Weiss corrected her closing her trunk.

It wasn't long after that they all agreed to head out first thing in the morning and get some shuteye. Since most of those present were already in some form of sleepwear, they just unrolled their sleeping bags. Ruby and Yang, however, did not sleep on the main floor or in their separate rooms, they instead chose to sleep with their mother. They may be too old for that but what do you expect? They just got their mother back. This is a comfort thing for them.

Summer had changed into her nightgown and was just about to head to bed herself when Qrow caught her by the arm and gestured to the balcony signaling that he wanted to talk. She followed him out as he walked to the railing.

They were silent for a few moments as Qrow was trying to figure out what to say. Finally, he just threw his arms around her in an embrace. She was shocked for a second before she returned the embrace.

" We all thought we lost you Summ. I am so glad you found your way back." He finally said.

She let out a breath. " Qrow. I am going to be honest with you. I am still trying to figure out who I am. I may have the same face as your teammate, but I don't know who I am. Am I Summer Rose? Or Natsuki. A Huntress or a Spartan. Or am I both? I just don't know and don't have an answer." She said breaking the hug and walking to the railing. " Today while I was with the girls, I felt like I was Summer. Their mother. And that was to bring a sense of comfort and closer. As for me? I am still unsure."

Qrow looked at her. He felt bad for her. She was still trying to figure out what made her HER. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Whether you are Summer or Nat, we will be there for you no matter what. We will help you through everything." Qrow told her.

" He is right." a new voice said. They turned and saw Red holding a datapad with Shadow standing on top of it, " You have people here that will help you through everything. All you need to do is ask." Red said to her, placing Shadow on the flat railing and a hand on her shoulder.

A smile graced her lips. She did not have to go through this alone. Any confusion she may have.

She could not have asked for better friends. Qrow was an old teammate and friend from her past that she could confide in. Shadow not only provided tactical but had a bit of personality that brought a smile to her face even if it was a pervy flirty joke. He had a way of lightening her mood.

Then she had Ruby and Yang. Her two daughters looked up to her.

She turned to everyone with a smile on her lips.

" I could not ask for better people to be with." she said.

Everyone just looked at her with smiles of their own. It was Red, the tech that she may have never met on Reach but seemed to be a nice guy for an ONI technician, placed both hands on her shoulders.

" I may not know your situation in full, but I can tell from your interactions with the children is that you have a mother's spirit in you. I am sure you can find a way to fuse both the mother you were and the Spartan you are into one." Red told her, " And I am sure that your husband would think twice before asking you to make him a sandwich."

Qrow and Shadow laughed at that remark with Summer smiling and rolling her eyes.

The small group looked back out into the town.

" So. In my travels to different universes, I rarely ever came back to Reach. Think of it like handing in an Exotic Engram to Rahul in year one and have it be an exotic, rare. So imagine my surprise when I found myself in our old lab." Red started telling the group.

" Oh? And what did you find?" Shadow asked.

" Well it concerns her." he said pointing to Summer.

" Me?" she asked, pointing to herself.

Red nodded, " Did you know that you're labeled as a Hyper Lethal Vector?" he asked.

Summer shrugged and Red chuckled.

" There is only one other Spartan with that rating. Can you guess who?"

She shook her head.

" Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan John-117." he told her.

Summer and Shadow looked at her in shock. John was a legend. A Spartan-II known for his battle prowess and his luck. True she and likely John could care less about ratings unless it considered what they could do in a fight. But still. Being neck in neck with a legend. That is amazing.

Qrow was the one that broke in. " Uhh, excuse me but who is this 117 you guys are talking about?" he asked.

They all looked at him. " Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan 117 is not just a man. He is a legend. He has pulled a victory from a defeat like it was a game. He is someone you do not want to bet against." Red told him. " He has a body count that can't be tracked. And one lucky hardcore son of a bitch."

Qrow had an understanding look. It was obvious that this guy was a war hero and a legend. Someone troops could rally behind.

They stood out on the balcony under a beautiful night sky and just talked. Red would tell a story about one battle or another that he was a part of wherever he was dumped and Shadow would chime in with a joke.

" Hey Red, can I ask you something?" Summer asked.

" For you beautiful, ask away." Red said with a flirt.

Summer gave an eye roll and slugged the tech in the arm. He gave a fake whimper of pain as he rubbed his arm good-naturedly.

" Are you able to bring anything with you from your journeys? Like any weapons, books and alike?" She asked.

Red had a thought full look. " I have never tried before. Most of the time if I was on or in something, I would just disappear and it would go God knows where. Why? You want me to bring you something?" he asked, seeing her planning something.

" If you can, I would like for you to be able to smuggle me a nuke." she dropped.

Both Red and Shadow had eyes the size of dinner plates.

" A NUKE!?" they asked at the same time.

" Yes."

" WHAT FOR!?" Red asked.

" This Salam charter. From what Tyrian and Emerald made it sound, she is very powerful. I would like to have it as a last resort kind of weapon. If we can't get to her with precision, then I just want to end her life in a flash of fire and thunder." She told him.

" Oh. And who is Tyrian again?" Red asked.

" You never met the guy. But he was the one to inflict the wounds on the original Summer Rose. He is dead now so you don't have to worry. But you should have seen his face when she turned around. He went from a cackling mad man to a very confused boy." Shadow told him.

Red nodded and said that it might be a good idea to head to bed. They all nodded and went to their respected sleeping spots.

Summer entered her room to see that both Ruby and Yang were still up waiting for her. And by the way their heads were drooping, were ready to fall asleep sitting there.

" Mo-yauuuuuuun-om. What kept you?" Yang asked as Ruby rubbed her eyes.

" Qrow wanted to ask me a few things. You two should be sleeping. We have a train to catch tomorrow." She told them.

" We were waiting for you." Ruby said.

Summer smiled and asked why.

" So you can get comfy and not need to climb over us." Yang said.

Summer rolled her eyes again and hopped in. As soon as she was settled and the lights were off and the fan was on, she felt both Ruby and Yang hug and arm and lay their heads on a shoulder and promptly fell asleep.

/ / / / / /

It was early morning in the house and a certain AI was prowling the net...sort of . He was doing Ai stuff. Checking the weather and the stock market. You know Ai stuff. When he entered the TV in his partners room, he saw a very heartwarming sight. The sight of Noble snuggled up and being snuggled up by her children. So heartwarming in fact that he jumped into her helmet and using her helmet camera, took a picture.

The train station was bustling with activity as Noble was strapping down her hog in the rearmost car as Qrow went to get tickets and storage space for both Yang's bike and Summers Warthog. While the group was waking up, Qrow quickly wrote a letter to James and was now dropping it off in the mailbox before walking back to the group.

Back with the kids, they were chatting and predicting what would happen, with Nora asking if the beach would be open. Yup. Totally Nora. You were totally not thinking about the beach just to play some volleyball. You just want to see your man without a shirt and possibly showing off.

Ren simply said that no beach would be open in the middle of winter and that the would-be one step closer to Atlas with Weiss clearly showing her disdain of the idea.

" I am glad you are all excited. But I don't think you all appreciate the amount of work I had to do to leave Atlas." She told the flat out.

" Don't worry Weiss, you can trust us! Team RWBY won't leave your side for a second!" Ruby said chearly when a new voice spoke up.

" You don't need to worry about anything when you have us around." one said holding a spiked mace on his shoulder with his friend doing the same with his rifle.

The one who spoke had unkempt brown hair and yellow eyes. He wore a blue long-sleeve button-up shirt with a black undershirt underneath it, grey pants, boots, and brown leather gloves and a belt. The other guy had his brown hair in a ponytail with a lock hanging in his face covering his right eye, blue eyes, and a goatee. He wore a white button-up shirt with a blue vest, fingerless leather gloves, a brown belt and kept his dark grey pants up.

The kids looked at the two with both an unimpressed look and confusion.

" Aaaand you are?" Nora asked, waving her hand.

" Oh, we are just the Huntsmen that are going to be protecting you guys on this trip. Dee and Dubly at your services. We are going to be going through Grimm infested areas after all." Dee started with Dubly picking up right after, " And for a one time fee, we will give extra protection to your car. Should things get dangerous."

I would say everyone facepalmed at their statement, and maybe you in the audience did, but for our small team, they just had a very, and I mean Very unimpressed look. A look of so much unempressment that they should have just moved on. It was like being given a small plushy for completing a challenge that would be a giant stuffed animal worthy.

But thankfully the approaching sound of heavy armor was heard as Noble came walking up to the group with Qrow.

" Hey we got a tip for ya," Qrow started.

" Scram." Noble finished.

Both Dee and Dubly looked to see Qrow and Noble walking towards them.

" It looks like Mistral is scraping the bottom of the barrel these days." Qrow let out.

" Bottom of the barrel? No-no-no. They are looking in the dumpster. The bottom of the barrel would be those that are just starting out or still in school." Shadow said through Noble speakers.

That seemed to irritate the two as Dee pointed a finger at Noble.

" Listen here you pile of spare parts, we are Argus's assigned huntsmen to be stationed here! So why don't you take your robotic ass and go back to your charging station like a good machine before I turn you into a pile of junk!"

Shadow popped up on Nobles Helm looking at the two, and he was pretty angered if the glitching was anything to go by.

" Listen here tweedle-DEE and tweedle-dum, you just used your one freebie. I will not be held responsible if you continue down this course of action because if you do, you will be in the hospital faster than a 1000 degree knife through butter. Do I make myself clear?" he shouted at the two.

" Why you, Do you have any idea who we are? We are…"

Qrow did not let him finish as he took out his scroll and produced his license, " A professional huntsmen is what we are. And she is not only a huntress but a super-soldier." he said as their faces fell. He put his scroll away as he continued, " Now one of you heros left the staff lounge door on the caboose wide open. It would be a shame for one of you to get fired over something so simple" he said causing them to bicker back and forth. All the while during the exchange, Ruby and Yang were, well, being very immature. Making faces at them and just acting childish. All of which were captured thanks to Shadow.

As the two would be Huntsmen walked off, Oscar spoke up for both him and Ozpin.

" You know, sometimes the burden of saving the world feels overwhelming at times. But then people like that come along and make me grateful that it's our job and not theirs." he said, gaining chuckles from everyone.

" Is everyone loaded up and ready to go? I know Summer got the bike and Hog strapped down." Qrow asked.

" We are all ready, just waiting on Blake." Weiss replied.

As for Blake, well she is saying her farewells to some very close friends. Namely Ilia and Sun. She was going to miss the two of them as she embraced both and even gave Sun a peck on the cheek before she joined the group and they were off for the next grand adventure.

/ / / / /

The train ride so far was so good. The girls were in their room chillaxing as Qrow, Red, and Summer were at the car's mess. Red and Qrow each had a drink in their hands while Summer just had a juice. Nothing fancy. Even if she wasn't having anything fancy, she was still having a good time. And Qrow needed some time to talk to her. He needed to talk to her and get to know her. To know what all she went through and to understand what she went through.

To understand the training and the war.

Red said that he was going to head back to their room and chill with the girls and tell epic stories and left. That was Qrows chance. He walked up to her and tapped her shoulder pad...or more like knocking on it. Let's face it, a simple finger tap on her shoulder would not be felt. He had to hit it pretty hard to get her attention.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he jerked his head to an empty corner of the mess that had a table. She looked at him not getting what he was trying to say.

" Summ, I would like to talk to you about what all that happened," he said to her.

She nodded and stood up and followed him.

" What is it you wanted to know? I already told you most if not all she went through. So what else do you want to know?" Shadow asked, popping up on Summers's shoulder.

" I know you told me but I want to hear it from her. What she felt. And, -sigh- I wanted to tell her about everything that happened when she left. I know Ruby and Yang touched on it. But I am not sure how much they told you."

Summer took a breath and told him that Yang talked about what happened to her and Ruby after the news of her death. How their father shut down due to grief and sorrow. How Yang had to sacrifice her childhood so Ruby could have a mother like figure to look up to. In turn, she told him of her first-hand experience of eliminating terrorist cells or taking on the covenant. The training she undertook.

As they were talking, Blake came into the gally. She ordered a simple fish sandwich with some potato chips. She then looked for a place to sit and eat before she spotted Shadow standing on top of the Spartans helmet waving her over. She shrugged and walked up to them and asked if she could join them. Qrow nodded and motioned her to take it.

She thanked him and began to dig in.

Summer looked at her and tried to recall anything over the past couple of days of the girl. And sadly she didn't know much. She heard both her and Yang talking about what happened at Beacon a couple of times and if they were cool. But that was about it. She looked at the girl and cleared her throat.

" Blake? That is your name right?" She asked the raven-haired cat girl.

She nodded but before Summer could say anything, Shadow spoke up.

" You know, it is a damn good thing we are not in the twenty-teens on Earth. Guys would be going nuts to get you to be their girlfriend.'' The AI told said cat girl.

She looked at him with a bit of a shocked look and a blush.

" You mean to tell me that a bunch of guys would kill to be my boyfriend?" She asked.

" Yea. Not sure why though. It could be the ears and tail, but also some of the cat-like mannerisms. I don't know." he finished.

Summer again cleared her throat and asked her what all she did and the bit of bad blood between her and Yang.

Blake let out a breath, " Has there been any groups within Earth's history that started peacefully and for the people, but then turned into something ugly?" She asked.

" We have had a few of those over the centuries." Summer replied.

Blake looked at the woman. She could easily be mistaken for Ruby at first blush. She had the same face and hair, but Summer had scars of war on her face that separated her from her daughter.

" I was part of one such group. My father started the White Fang. A group dedicated to faunas rights and equality. We were peaceful and never raised a weapon to any human." She began.

" let me guess. Something happened and they are now doing more than just rallying and protesting?" Shadow asked.

Blake nodded. " Several years ago, my father stepped down as High Leader to be the Chieftain of Menagerie, and a new leader took his place. One that was more ruthless." She paused gathering her thoughts. " Sienna Khan used violence to get points across. We donned masks to hide our faces. Humans saw us as monsters, so we donned the faces of monsters. No longer are we protesting unequal rights and work conditions, but mobbing places of business. If someone showed us disrespect, we would mob and beat them into submission. But some even took that further and started to kill when he saw fit and became a supremacist. He no longer wanted equality. He wanted servants."

" Sounds like a terrorist." Shadow replied.

" That is what he became. He was like a mentor to me. I left my parents and called them cowards for not being more proactive. We went on to raid a train full of dust. We were supposed to detach the car and take the Dust, but he wanted to blow it up. No real problem but he wanted to take the entire train and crew with it. So I left him. A criminal hiding in plain sight. I will skip most of what all happened after and tell you why there is bad blood between me and Yang." She took a breath and finally told her about the attack on Beacon.

" Adam, he attacked the school. He let Grimm into the school grounds. He slaughtered the students that he came across. It did not matter if they were armed or faunas. He cut them down without mercy. If they were human, he killed them slowly and painfully. When I saw him in the cafeteria, he killed a student. I tried to stop him and make him see reason, but he just brushed me off. That is when he saw Yang." She then placed a hand on her side where he stabbed her, " He stabbed me to get her attention. And in that moment, he had her. She launched herself at him and he just casually took her arm. He was going to kill both of us. And he would have if I had not acted and got us out of there." She stopped as the memories came back to her.

" Ok so with the backstory out of the way, do you mind me asking why you left her when she clearly would need your help." Summer asked.

Blake looked at her.

" -sigh- I left because I was ashamed. I was ashamed that I could not have done more. I left because I thought that whoever I get close to will get hurt. I see Yang as a sister, and I could not look at her with all that weight hanging over my head. So I left. Hoping to take any and all problems with me." Blake choked out.

Survivors guilt. Or a variation of it.

Both Summer and Qrow looked at her as she was holding back the pain that has been trying to get free.

" Blake, I have seen other people in a similar position as you. Hundreds of not thousands of people losing everything and needing to rebuild. Some came from insurrectionist backgrounds that became Elite Helljumpers. You are not alone. You have people to talk to. Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Ren, Nora, Jaune. You even got myself and Qrow if you need it." Summer told her.

Blake nodded and finished her lunch before saying that she was heading back to her room.

The two adults stayed in the gally for an extra twenty minutes before heading back.

When they got to the door is when things went to hell. And like reasonable people that were trained to kill Grimm, they went up to the top of the train to do battle.

Everyone drew their weapons and sighted the Grimm as Red took out a pair of combat knives and got in front of everyone.

" Red! What are you doing?" Ruby asked.

" My time has come." Red said as he took a breath and at the top of his lungs yelled, " LEROOOOOY JENKIIIIIIINNNNNNNS!" and charged the Grimm sphinxes...just to disappear into another dimension.

Everyone, and I mean everyone, just looked at where the tech once stood in utter confusion and bafflement.

/ / / / / /

_**Planet Reach. Two days after the planet fell. Two days after Noble left.**_

In a crater that once housed a human research base, a team was seen sifting through the rubble. A team of troops saw an explosion a couple of cycles ago. All that was left when they arrived was rubble and fire. The few structures that were still standing told that it was a human structure. They were going to leave it be because why would they. The only thing that made them search and start to sift through it was all the Covenant bodies. When they pulled the audio logs they found that they were ordered to check out an energy spike in the area and that humans could be near. It was obvious that they did find something. Throughout the coming units, they cleared the rubble enough to find sub levels. They even found the building's black boxes. They knew that they held important data as to what the building was and its final moments. All they needed to do was to get their huragok to hack into it. Hopefully, it held the location of their homeworld so they can cleanse it.

But that was two days ago. And lo and behold when the corvette dropped out of slip space, they found one of the holy sacred rings. Halo. And the humans landed on it, soiling the ring. The vile and rage were damn near overwhelming. The entire crew begged and begged to be sent into cleans the ring of their filth.

Buy Supreme Commander Thel Vadamee shot that down. Instead, he wanted them to investigate a structure in the gas giant. That did not make the crew very happy but was assured that they had more than enough troops rid the ring of the humans and that they would still get the honor they deserve.

Truth be told, they were more of the ranger/scolor type of worrier. Who else would he send to glean knowledge from the forerunners. So that is where they were sent. To glean knowledge from the station and figure out why it was there.

And while all that was going on, Sesa Refumee would crack those Black Boxes open and glean the information stored within.

/ / / / / /

**Ok I am ending the chapter here folks. Belive it or not, starting this chapter was a bit of a pain. I had nothing to really go off of. I could have just everything play out as chill and normal with Summer and the girls talking everything out over breakfast, but that would not be realistic. Sooo, that was the begining. Then we get the begining of Volume 6.**

**What else do you really want me to say here? Because I got nothing. Cinder and Tryain are dead and we get some looks at the Covonant fleet at the first ring. I planted seeds boys! Halo CE has at least started here! AND IT HAS BEEN DROPPED FOR THE MCC ON PC! I hope you guys who play PC are enjoying yourselvs...and I cant wait to see some of the mods people can come up with. Has anyone played as a Jackle sniper yet? Or cursed halo?**

**Then we got the new season of Destiny. Season of the Worthy. I am going to be real and I am going to be honest. I am going to mostly skip this season. I am not big on PvP so Trials of Osiris is not exatly up my ally so you guys have at it. While I am up for a sweaty game, I pefer it to be an accedental sweat. You know what I mean by that? You are just playing chill and then all of a sudden you and the opposing team are neck and neck. And that one player that seems to be just as skilled as you.**

**Aside from all of that thier is one thing I am supper hyped for. So, as of the day I am writing this, yesterday we got a new book that is set to drop later this year. That is Shadows Of Reach. Oh my God I am so Hyped. Now I like to listen my books. That is how I like to read. You can get stuff done while you listen to your book. But I also like to get the hard copy as well. Just in case. Now I have listend to Last Light, Retrubuion, Silent Storm and, Oblivion. Troy Denning is one damn good writer and if you have not had a chance to read or listen to his works or any of the other books in the franchise, I highly recomend it. It helps enrich the games and lore and, Hmmmm, I am excited for both the book and the game. **

**If anyone is wanting to talk lore or anything and get my opinions on anything feel free to ask.**

**REVIEWS!**

**Guest**

**Third chapter was going extremely well until close to the end, seriously that's just cringly random it had me sitting here going "just what the hell am I reading"**

I take no offence. Having a random person just appear out of know where just to disapear can be a bit jarring. So I dont blame you one bit. If you havent read it, I explained that the AI Noble snagged was based off of my best friend. When I was first starting this story out, he was both my beta and Co-author and we both joked about having myself come in at some point. That is when we both came up with a tech that fazes in and out of reality that just sits and does nothing. Just a way for myself to be able to interact with charters. Why? Becasue why not.

So what you have been reading is the mess of everything that is in my mind.

Hope to see you around more! And with this chapter aside, I wont be making an apearance till at least till Volume 7.

**Sm0keyPanda **

**It's a nice fic, but one quick thing... YOU NEED TO TAG THE CHARACTERS FOR THE FIC. Seriously, your fics do not appear at all if someone searches for specific characters. Do you have any idea how absolutely fucking annoying it is to try and find one of your fics without being able to remember the name? It took me more than an hour of searching to find "The Huntress and the Spartan", having read it a while back and wanting to re-read it.**

**TLDR: TAG THE GODDAMN CHARACTERS. AT LEAST THE FUCKING PROTAGONIST.**

Ok so unlike my other story, I left this one open for a reason. I just don't remember it off of the top of my head. For the most part it came down to only having four slots. Now if I could, I would have all the protaginits tagged. Varriants included. But with only four slots, I need to think of who to tag. And that comes down to a couple of things.

Nat/Summer/Noble are all one charter so who do I put down? Becasue each one could be placed but that would take up three slots. So who to put down? Then thier is team RWBY. Should I put them down or RNJR? Either could be placed but since RWBY got back together and I started in V4, I hope you see my delima. If I could all the heros would be labled but since I am alowed four slots, I need to limit it. Sooo any sugestions? I may just though up Summer and RWBY just to have the lables.

So while I am sorry for any and all confusion, I am placed in a delima as well. Also...language. Please. You can PM me and curse and swear at me all you want thier. ( but please dont kill me. I am to young to die.)

**GreenTheRyno**

**Interesting that you decided to throw the entire Battle of Haven arc into one chapter, also like the way you did the Summer-is-Noble reveal.**

**Meanwhile Blake's probably wondering why there's suddenly a really big and armored Ruby running around. Fun times ahead :)**

If you think about it, the entire battle took place during like what an hour or somthing at most. It was during a single night that was split up into diffrent sections that happed during the same time as another event. So fitting it in was not really all that hard or a challange. I actully had a lot of fun doing it. Not trying to boost or overdue my skill but I find it easyer to write with a minimal of charter switching or needing to write out ever sean in the show. I like to use the show as a spring bord then modd it as to what the charters would do or say and just go from thier. Add somthings here and thier. That is just a little fun fact

The reveal I had planned out in my head. I was actully kind of worried that I rushed it. I need her helm removed right as Ruby's flash hit her. It also would have helped if she was facing the same way but it worked out.

Her meeting Summer in the white expance was inspired by Assassins Creed IIs loading screen, and the way she was facing after the flash is obviously from Halo 5 with Chief and Lock fight scean. And yes I used Kurt-051s words at the end of Ghosts of Onyx. A little bit of trivia thier.

Also I think that while Blake would be shocked at first whens she sees Noble's face for the first time, she would be able to not only peice things together but also relize that some children look almost exatly like one of their parents. Example, Blake is put near the spitting image of Kalie. Winter is almost a copy of WIllow. Now that I think about it, alot of the children physicly look like one of thier parents with just some color swapping. Ehhh saves time and money I gess. Also why waist a good moddle and asset.

**So that is it. Got nothing else really to say. So what did you guys think? Good, bad, need some work, feel free to let me know. I read all of your coments and try to take them to heart.**

**So with that said my fellow readers and/or authors, Fly Fast, Check Six, and I will see you all on the virtual battlefield.**


	8. Chapter 8

A Beowolf was walking through the woods. It was away from its pack. Separated due to land mines that were set up specifically for them. It just wandered looking for its next meal as it came across a piece of metal. It was a piece that was well worn and long. Humans had placed this thing here. In its relatively short life, it knew one thing. If a line of metal is on the ground follow it to its end and it will find its meal.

So it followed it. The walk was long and boring. But he kept going. Hopefully, it can form a new pack. A stronger one. It kept walking the line till it saw a dark foreboding mouth. It stared into it not knowing what to do. Its ears picked up the sound of wind escaping the mouth with the faint sound of what? Thunder? It was about to take shelter in the mouth if it was going to storm. It approached the mouth with the thunder getting louder.

Just as it reached the mouth, the thunder was deafening and, was that light in the tunnel? That was the last thought it had as the train our group was riding slammed into it turning the Grimm into dust.

Ruby looked out between the cars to see if the Sphinxes were still following them. She grimaced as she saw them come out of the tunnel ready to go another round as the winged lion Grimm took flight. She motioned for the rest of her team, uncle, and mother up to the top of the train and continued to fight and keep the attention on them while Blake decoupled the train. Once she was on top of the current car, she took a breath and prepared herself for battle.

Noble reached over and grabbed her assault rifle. She sighted the lead Sphinx and opened fire. It dropped to the car with a roar as it charged the Spartan as its brethren took on Blake, Yang, Weiss, and Qrow.

As it got closer, it lowered its head and rammed the human that was firing its gun at it. It was surprised when the human didn't get squished under its weight and speed. It felt nothing, nothing at all as it flew off of the car as bullets slammed into its underside, tearing through its organs and soft underbelly. It spread its wings and glided to the snow-covered ground before it flapped and tried to catch back up.

/

Noble swapped magazines in her rifle and jumped back up to the car to see Yang and Blake tag teaming one as Ruby and Qrow took on another. Qrow looked like he and Weiss were taking turns on the last one. Or what would have been the last one if the one that she thought she got came up behind them readying a fireball in its mouth. She sprinted to the end of the car readying her rifle and the drop shield.

It fired at her as she deployed the shield stopping the fireball as the heat warped the metal as the fireball spread over the shield. Noble jumped to the next car and uploaded the mag into the beast's face hoping that the constant fire would break its armor or at least enough of damage that the next few shots would break through it.

She would use a sticky grenade next time she would be able to knock it off the train again. Hell maybe even throwing it into its open mouth when the chance presents itself.

She reloaded as it landed in front of her. She could hear the others making quick work of the other Grimm if the sounds of slashing and gunfire were anything to go buy. The beast growled as it lowered itself as it sidestepped to the right, getting in a perfect position to leap and take her off of the train.

' If this thing thinks it can drag me off with a leap, it will be disappointed.' she thought as she got ready to drop off the edge.

The beast rolled its shoulders like a cat and then pounced. Noble hopped back and off the train as she slung her rifle with one hand and threw a sticky grenade onto the beast's face. She punched the window out on the train and held on. The Grimm sored over her head with the sticky blinding and burning it.

The Grimm hit the ground with a thud as it pawed at the abstraction trying to clear it. All that it got was a burnt paw and then it knew no more as the grenade exploded taking its head off. Noble tracked it with her helmet and watched as it exploded and died. She ripped out the remains of the window and crawled into the car before she made her way up. What she found was Qrow and Ruby finishing off the last sphinx but not before it spat out one last fireball that flew towards the tracks, detonating and leaving a section open for the train to derail itself.

" Ahhh hell, this is going to be rough." Shadow said.

" EITHER JUMP OFF OR FIND A WAY TO STRAP IN!" Noble shouted to the group.

The team did a quick double-take, trying to figure out what way to jump when the train hit the gap making it jump and buck sending everyone off of the top and into the snow with the cars sailing right over them scattering their belongings into the snow.

Noble landed with a heavy *thud*, sending plums of snow into the air as train debris and even luggage all over the area. She stayed down to avoid any other flying debris that might hit her, and even then she was still pelted with rocks, bolts, and other debris that ping off of her armor.

" Ow, ow owowowow ow!" shadow said with each hit.

It was not long afterward that everything was quiet that she got to her feet and started to look around.

" RWBY! Qrow, Oscar! Fall in!" she called out earning groans as said people took to getting to their feet shaking off the snow and getting their bearings as they made their way to a clearing. Noble looked and did a quick headcount.

" Everyone alright?" Noble asked.

Everyone gave grunts and affirmatives when an old woman's voice sang out.

" Still alive!" the group turned with Noble even drawing her rifle. " That was close, wasn't it?" the woman said walking out of the car. Her blue outfit offset her brown skin as she walked down the ramp, cane in hand, and goggles clicking together.

She slung her weapon and was ready to dress her down for being stupid and not going with the rest, but sighed knowing that there was nothing that could be done about it now.

" Find what all we can use. Yang, see if you can't find your bike. It was strapped down next to the hog so I doubt it would have gone far if at all. The rest, gather supplies. We will head out in fifteen." She ordered as she went with Yang to find not only her bike but also the hog.

When the time was up and she got the hog out and running, it was about time to head out.

Oscar or Ozpin was talking about some of the things the lamp does and why he should be carrying it.

Ruby, who was holding it, slightly tightened her hand on it.

" Sir. I know you have been carrying it for a while, but to be honest I should be the one to carry it. No offense, but I am the one that has been trained to be a living weapon. I can watch over it until we get to Atlas." Noble said, pointing out the obvious.

" I appreciate the offer but…" he paused as Oscar took over and by the sound of it, struggling to stay in control.

" You need to hurry!" he said strained, " He doesn't want you to know. The genie's name is Jinn. Say her name to summon her!" he said grunting as it seems he lost.

" Ruby." Ozpin said in a nervous yet demanding tone, " Please hand me the lamp." he said as Ruby looked at the lamp, to Ozpin, and then back to the lamp.

" Ozpin, what is going on?" Qrow asked not knowing what side to take.

Ruby looked at the lamp and called Jinns' name.

Everything slowed and stopped. The snow stopped mid-fall as the lamp hovered out of Ruby's hands as the blue light misted out into a gas and coalesced into a form of a blue pointed eared woman with a gold chain around her waist and cuffs on her wrists. She had long flowing deep blue hair and cyan blue eyes and blue full lips.

But aside from her light blue skin, she was fully naked forcing Qrow and even Oscar to look away as she had her back arched.

Shadow popped up on Noble's shoulder with wide eyes.

" Woooow."

Jinn let out a groan as she stretched before laying on her stomach with a blue could and addressed the group.

" Do you have any idea how good it is to stretch." She said

" I bet it feels great." Shadow said dreamily looking at her.

" I am Jinn. Genie of the lamp of knowledge. I can answer three questions you have every one hundred years. And luckily for you I still got…"

" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Ozpin yelled, gaining everyone's attention.

"...Two questions left to answer." she said, revealing that Ozpin lied to them. He said that he used all the questions before sealing it away. But she revealed that she still had two left.

" Ruby. Please." Ozpin said with a hurt voice. As if he did not want to reveal what was bound to be asked.

Ruby had looked to be at war with herself not knowing what question to ask. Looking to Ozpin, he had a pleading look. Taking a breath she looked to Jinn and asked: " What is Ozpin hiding from us?"

"NO!"

Noble and Ruby turned and saw Ozpin running to either attack or slap the lamp out of her hands. Noble got in his way and was ready to catch him when everyone was whisked away.

She looked around the area to only see white. Much like when she was talking with Summer.

" Shadow, are you still with me?" She asked.

" Still here, kid. Where are we?" he asked.

" Don't know. Can you find anyone else?" She asked.

" Negative."

Noble rolled her eyes and turned to see a blue mist materialize the inside of a bedroom with a blond woman sitting at an oak Vanity. She had long blond hair and a blue and white dress.

Jinn narrated that this was Salam and that she was locked in a tower by her father and how soldiers would die trying to free her and win her hand. All would die except one. Ozma. Ozma the great warrior that wasn't looking for her hand but adventure. He may have won her hand but he actually won her heart.

The sean shifted and showed an ill Ozma with Jinn saying that he was dying. Stricken with grief, Salam went to the gods for a miracle. The first being a gold figure with antlers in a spring that just oozes life. When she asked for him to bring her love back he denied her saying that death is a natural part of life and would disrupt the balance.

She left and traveled to a place that is dark and foreboding with Grimm surrounding the pool. The water bubbled as a humanoid figure clawed itself out of the water. Its limbs were disjointed like they were broken and snapping back into place as it looked at her.

Surprisingly it granted her request only because she left out the fact that she went to the god of light first and was denied.

Ozma materialized into her arms with a gasp and a surprised expression. Their moment was ruined as the golden boy came on to the sean and had an argument with his brother as Ozma was zapped in and out of existence until the mess was cleaned up.

Salam was then dropped from what was probably an unsafe height right into gold's pool.

Shadow commented if these people ever heard that dropping a person from that height can easily kill them.

Jinn said that she was now immortal until she can learn the meaning of life and death. Only then will she be allowed to die. And so she walked the Remnant trying to kill herself. And each time she failed. But then she started to come up with a plan. She easily tricked the brothers and even briefly turned them onto one another. If only for a moment. That would mean that they could be killed. All she needed to do was build an army with some of the greatest magic-users and strongest generals to face them. She would force them to either let her die or to bring back her love.

And so she went from land to land. Recruiting people to her cause and even challenging people to take her life. The stabbed and cut her so often that she began to grow numb to it or even enjoy it. With each stab or cut, she became just a bit more disturbed. And by the time she was ready to go, she had enough men and women to surround the mountain that the brothers were at.

" They stood and watched as Salam made her demands and still denied her. With her limit reached, she and her army attacked. Just to find it did nothing as they turned it around and killed the army." she narrated.

" I will just return with a bigger army and destroy you!" Salam yelled at the two.

" No. You will not." the dark brother said as both he and gold pulsed an energy wave that killed all the people around the mountain.

Salam just glowered at the two. " I will just get another army. I will return and I will get what I want!"

" I think it is time we left. It seems we are no longer needed here." purple said.

" Ya, we should get going. We will no longer shepherd these people into the future." Gold said.

They then left in a beam of light that shattered part of the moon but not before wiping the rest of the world leaving her alone.

She watched as they left with only the faintest sound of the wind being the only disturbance while up in the night a lone star moved.

" For years she walked as the only sentient living thing on the planet." Jinn continued, " Having had enough of being alone, she traveled to the dark pools. If the light pool gave her eternal life, then the dark pool could take it away."

As she was narrating, Salam could be seen walking Remnant over and over again. Stopping at the home she and Ozma built to stay and grieve and torture herself before finally going to the dark pool and throwing herself into it.

What emerged from the pool was a woman with skin and hair as white as bone, her eyes were red as hot metal. Her once blue-white dress now black as tar. Salam crawled out of the pool coughing the black water out of her lungs.

" You know I almost feel bad for her." Shadow said appearing on Nobles HUD.

" I do as well." she said as the sean shifted to nothing but a white landscape. The same landscape that she was in when she met Summer.

But instead of Summer being there it was Ozma and the gold antlered head god.

This is supposed to be the god of light talking to Ozma.

Ozma was given a choice to come back to Remnant. To bring the world together and get it ready for the final judgment. IF he can get the world to achieve peace, he can summon the two back and they will be the final judgment. If they find them wanting they will wipe the world again and leave the world barren. But if they like what they see, they will live among them again.

He accepted it after a moment of debate but was told that his love would only bring pain. He, like Salam, would be immortal but in a different way. He would reincarnate when he dies.

He still accepted, not hearing the warning about Salam.

After that, he was sent back and into a random body. A farmer's body. A farmer with a pitchfork running from the Grimm. And as his first act as a new being, he charged and saved a fellow citizen. After that, he left and started to travel the world hearing rumors of an old witch in the woods.

He followed the leads and found an old run-down house. As he approached the door opened to reveal a woman that was not in the greatest of moods and was ready to blast him.

" But when they first saw each other, they knew who it was. And Salam welcomed him with open arms and love." Jinn continued. " As time passed they started to make a name for themselves and led the people to believe that they were gods."

A village was under attack from Grimm but was saved by the two with Ozma raising his staff as the village folks bowed and worshiped them.

As the sean changed, it showed the two talking and having tea at their home now a castle. They were smiling and happy as could be. Their joy only exploded into more joy as four children came into the kitchen. Laughing and cheering as Ozma picked up one girls and held her as another came up to Salam and showed her that she can wield magic giving her mother the proudest smile one could have for their children.

As the scenes were playing out Jinn still narrated saying that neither said what the two gods told them. And over the years it was chewing Ozma up inside until he spilled the beans telling her about the relics and his mission. If he hoped that she would help in his quest, he was mistaken.

" We are pretty much the gods here. We don't need the two brothers here. Why? We control the world as it is and those that don't know us or follow us, will be brought to heel." she said.

It was then that Ozma knew the woman he loved was gone. So that night he planned on leaving her with his girls in tow. As they were on their way out, they were met with an angry Salam. The fighting was intense. The interior of the castle was scorched as Ozma and his girls laid there either dead or dying in Ozma's case. He tried to crawl to one of his daughters just for Salam to kill him with a spike through the heart.

They were brought back to the white landscape as Ozma was reincarnated again and again all with the same staff.

" Life after life he lived. At first, it was in morning," as she said that it showed a guy dragging the staff behind him as he had a bottle of what was assumed to be alcohol tipped back as he drank, " later it was into his mission. Even learning to be hands-off until needed." Jinn continued as another life was seen as an older man with his family as Ozma was off on the side watching with a smile until Grimm showed up. They switched as the wife gave a nod as if she knew of the duel soles and went off to fight. Later showing the same person modding the staff to what it is today.

" When he found me he asked his three questions." Jinn said as a business-like man came on the scene with the lamp in hand with Jinn up and awake as he began to ask his questions.

" Where are the other relics? What do they do? How do I defeat Salam?" he asked.

" Some answers he liked. Others, not so much." their Jinn said as the one in the flashback answered his first two questions. But his last one is what broke him as she said that he can't stop her.

/line brake/

When the seans faded Ozpin/Oscar were on their knees and on the verge of crying. His teeth were gritted and limbs were shaking as tears could be seen being held back. He was breathing heavily as he knelt in mental pain as the group was brought back. They just looked at him not knowing what to do.

" You all heard her. Salam can't be killed." Yang finally said to the others. " How could you have not told us?! You even said no more half-truths, no more lies!" She directed the last part to Ozpin.

But he just looked at them in shame.

" Professor." Ruby started gaining his attention, " What is your plan to defeat Salam?" Her voice lacked familiarity to it. She sounded hollow and disappointed.

" I don't have one." was his answer.

There was a moment of silence before a yell was heard. Ozpin was sent flying into a tree from the force of the punch.

" QROW!" Noble shouted as she drew her pistol hoping the sight would help break him out of his rage.

He walked up to him with shaking fists. He glared at him before just looking at a point in the snow...or past. Something.

" I was cursed. No one wanted me. I gave my life to you because you gave me a place in this world. I thought I was doing some good." Qrow said not making eye contact.

" But you are!" Oz tried to say.

" Meeting you is the worst luck of my life." was all Qrow said as Ozpin just looked up at his student, friend, and agent.

Giving a resigned sigh he spoke, " Perhaps you are right."

His eyes flashed as Oscar took over.

" OWWWW!" He groaned out rubbing his cheek. " You hit bloody hard!"

" Oscar, you OK? Where is Ozpin?" Ruby asked her attitude doing a 180. Not saying she has feelings for the boy, she just has a kind pure heart.

Oscar answered while rubbing his cheek, " He's...gone."

" THAT BASTARD!" Yang shouted, " TELL HIM TO GET BACK OUT HERE! WE ARE NOT FINISHED!"

" NO, this is different! He is gone! It-its like he locked himself deep inside my head. Our head? Grrraaaa ahhahaha!" Oscar yelled, clutching his head as he cried. " I hate this! I just want it to stop!"

" He left us?" Weiss blurted out with Blake asking what they should do.

" I will tell you what we are going to do." Noble barked. " We are going to quit wasting time blaming Ozpin for this and draw Grimm here. Instead, we are going to mount up and get a move on!"

" She is right." Maria said walking up to Oscar and helping him up. " It will be dark soon. There is a trail right over there. And trails usually lead somewhere."

" Lady…"

" Yang!" Noble shouted to her daughter, " Keep that temper in check. We all just had our minds blown. No need to take it out on others."

Yang blew out a breath. One could see easily that she needed to do something and let it all out.

" I am still coming to terms with the fact that this is humanity's second go around. But I also would like to think about this in a more warmer and safer place." Maira said in agreement. " We can not give in to emotion. There will be a time to let those take over but right now we need to think logically."

" They are right. Come on." Ruby said as she turned to the wrecked train to finish what little more prep work they needed for the journey.

They grabbed more ammo and spare food and ration packs as Noble made a makeshift sled to haul Yang's bike and maybe even some other luggage.

Once it was tied down it came to seating. It was a little cramped but thanks to the sled being made from a part of the train's exterior siding, they had space for people to sit there if they wanted to. Rails included.

As they were figuring out the last of the gear and starting to hop in, Ruby approached Oscar with Ozpin's cane and offered it to him.

Oscar had a hurt look as he asked if he was just going to be another one of his lives.

" Of course not. You are your own person." Ruby replied with a small smile.

Qrow dashed it away telling her not to lie to him. " We are better than that." was what he said as he took a pull causing Ruby and Oscar to have a downcast look as Oscar took the cain and took his place on the sled.

Noble watched it all with a bit of a scowl on her face. " Qrow upfront with me." She called out before giving the order and they were on their way.

/Line Break. Threshold. During Combat Evolved/

It has been three weeks since they were told to explore the station. In that time the humans, the vile creators that they are, stumbled upon one of the holy rings. What all they got from field reports both during the attempted capture of the ship and on the ring were nearly two units ( Hours? Would that be the Covenant equivalent?) old. But Thel had them here. He was pretty sure that the human scourge would not find this station, but he wanted to cover it just on the off chance they did. And if they didn't, then they could work in peace or be the rear guard. A blade up his sleeve if he was to borrow some of the human metaphors.

As Sesa was doing his routine patrols he came across a group of huragok working on the black boxes to extract the secrets they held. They were close. Or that is what he thought. Trying to read the huragok was always a challenge without an interpreter. Something he really needs to break down and get.

He moved on and looked out the window to see the holy ring. It spun in space giving a day/night cycle to parts of the ring. He could see the glow of engines from the ships orbit the ring. Two units ago it was business as usual. He heard the prophet trying to usurp his commander's command and try to take over the fleet. Sure the prophet has a point that this would be a religious matter, but the stupid creature has never been in combat and underestimated his commander's skill.

Thel could have blown the human ship before it made landfall. But the prophet did not think so. What happened was his order to board the ship and waste good men going in and dying.

Of course, what was happening two hours ago was the prophet sending a team into the swamps to find a weapons cache. All that they got was garbled transmissions from the team as the humans arrived. With the way things were going, he would not be surprised if the humans wiped them out.

Sesa looked away from the window before he kept walking.

The humans, whatever their sin was, seemed to have honor. Fighting to the last soldier, even in the face of defeat, was honorable. If what Thel has said was true, one of his first shipmaster missions was to investigate heretic weapons modified for humans, a single human who was wounded and dishonored, sprung a trap, and died with honor. They had a fierceness to them and always seemed to adapt to survive.

He did another circuit around the station before stopping at the same window to look at the ring again, just to see a flash on the far side of the ring. Could the ring finally be activated and calling the worthy to salvation? His heart was full of hope and joy, just to see parts of the ring disconnect and explode. His heart and mind stopped. This could not be happening!

He heard the rushing of feet as one of his lieutenants ran up to him to deliver the news he just witnessed.

" Sesa! The ring! Did it…"

" It did." was all he said as he turned and followed him to their makeshift command post. He needed to gather his thoughts and fast, for he was sure his crew were going to have questions. And he needed to give them the answers.

/Line Break. Remnant./

The drive was pretty boring. No one talked with the last hour's events still fresh in their heads. But a talk needed to be had with Qrow. He was dashing any positive feeling or moral away with slight jabs towards Ozpin. Sure Noble could understand that. She would be mad too if she found out that she was fighting a war that you had no way of winning. Now that she thought about it, wasn't humanity in the same situation? The Covenant were blowing through their worlds left and right and very few ways to slow them down.

' At least people know that the war is not going well. I hope it does not come here.' she thought as the snowfall was getting heavier and heavier.

Shadow popped up on her hud and gave a bit of a weather report.

" Kid, I suggest you find a place to hunker down. I know you could probably keep going with a damn near white-out and do Spartan boogaloo things, I do suggest that you look out for the others. Especially those on the sled with no way to keep them out of the elements."

" Thanks Captain obvious." She said as she came up to a clearing with what looked like a homestead or farm.

" Ok folks we got a farm up ahead. We are going to stop and ask if we can hold up there for the night." she said, gaining their attention.

She got nodes as they drove up. No one was out which was not all too surprising. What was surprising was no smoke was coming from the chimneys. Sure they could be on vacation. That could explain the snow build up around the houses and barns. She would hate to break in just to stay the night, but they needed the shelter.

As she pulled up to the fence, she noticed it was swinging open in the wind. Qrow jumped out and pushed it open further for her drive-in. She pulled ahead and in front of what looked like the main house and parked. As she killed the engine the others jumped out of their seats and walked up to the door. To know one's surprise it was locked.

They were about to force the door open when she walked up the steps that wanted to give under the half-ton of armor and looked at the doorknob.

" Do any of you know how to pick a lock?" she asked.

She got shakes of their heads.

" Do any of you have any hairpins? A paper clip?" She asked.

Again all she got were shakes.

She sighed and drew her knife. Giving a hard strike, she cut through the deadbolt. She then gripped the knob and twisted. The lock did not hold to the Spartan's strength as she opened the door and walked in. The rest followed suit and started to look around. If it wasn't so dark, it would feel homey with photos on the walls of the family taken during the summer or spring. The name of the farm being seen in the photo as well. Brunswick Farms.

Aside from the pictures, there were a couple of dead plants on pedestals and other wall art.

" Why is it so dark?" Weiss asked, stumbling in the dark a little bit.

Maria shut the door and asked for help to keep the door shut as Noble gave a hand signal to search the house. The wind outside blowing and howling outside and even whistling through cracks making the house seem even more unsettling.

She started to check the kitchen and living room when she heard a scream. She snapped her head around and took to the foot of the stairs.

There was no way those stairs could handle her weight. Luckily for her, the rest of the group tore up the stairs to see what was wrong. A few minutes later, Ruby walked down the stairs with a shell shocked Weiss leaning on her for support.

" What happened?" She asked.

Instead of answering right away, Ruby led Weiss to the couch and sat her down with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

" Mom. We found bodies." Ruby said, still in shock.

That would explain the scream she heard. No doubt Weiss was going to be in this state for a while. She likely never saw a dead body outside of a casket or funeral. And if that was the case, she would be seeing those bodies in her sleep and occupying every thought. On the bright side, she was not the one that killed them. So she won't have to deal with any guilt.

She walked over and knelt in front of Weiss taking her helmet off.

" Weiss, you are in a state of shock. I am not going to lie but you are probably be seeing them in your sleep. There is no real way around it. You just need to push through it and not let it get to you." She said giving her attention.

" You don't need to talk if you don't want to. You can find one of us in your own time. Just don't bottle it up." she said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Weiss nodded as the Spartan stood and walked over to the hearth. There was some charred wood that would be good for a starter. Alongside the hearth was some old newspaper and wood. Quickly making a stack, she got Yang to start a fire as she grabbed Qrow.

" I need a look at those bodies. Once that is done, you and I are going to check the other houses and see if they have the same thing." she said, slipping her helmet on and placing a nav marker on the front door.

He nodded and took to the stairs again with her following at a slower pace. Once she got to the bedroom she saw them. They were in bed like they died in their sleep. Their skin was blue and clung to the bone. Their eye sockets were hollow and stomachs were the same. These bodies were here for a while. She shook her head as she lifted the covers off of the bed and started to do a more thorough search of the bodies for any sign of injury or if someone poisoned them. The last thought that crossed her mind was suicide since she found no wounds.

That ruled out injuries but not poison. Sadly she did not have the tools to test for that. If they decided to off themselves then that is on them. If they were broken into and poisoned? Well, there would be evidence. A broken door or window would be visible and why lock the door when they left? No, there was something else going on here.

" Qrow. Let's go and check the other houses. That may help me in figuring out what is going on."

He nodded stiffly and moved to the door. Giving one last look at the two corpses on the bed she made her way to the stairs and made her way downstairs as she and Qrow to the next house. It was a full twenty minutes before they returned with the news.

" Every house is the same. They all went to bed and just never woke up." Qrow said perplexed as he took a seat.

" I ran a check in the houses and did not notice any signs of carbon monoxide. But I would keep an eye out for it." Shadow reported.

" And with the storm intensifying, no one leaves the house alone, or at all if you can help it. The last thing we need is for one of you to get lost outside during this mess." Noble said.

" Blake and I can check the barn for an actual trailer to use instead of a sled. We can even mount it to Bumblebee so you can maneuver without needing to worry about knocking anyone off." Yang offered.

" Not a bad idea." she said before she started searching for something. Sighing, she gestured to Yang for her scroll.

She tossed it to her and she had Shadow interface with it before she tossed it back to Yang.

" I just had Shadow connect your scroll to a specific frequency. You will be able to find us in this white-out. Just follow the nav point." she said by way of explanation.

She nodded and she and Blake went to the barn.

The silence lingered for a while as Weiss hugged her knees to her chest.

Qrow let out a breath, " What do you think did all of this?"

" Don't know. If you come up with anything, feel free to speak your mind." Noble told the group.

Ruby got up and looked outside to see the storm picking up. She sighed before she came back and sat down next to Weiss.

" Food always makes me feel better." She said seeing her partner and friend still in shock.

Weiss looked at her as Ruby slung and arm around her in an embrace. " Weiss you are going to be okay. We are all still in a state of shock...mostly. But you still have us to talk to."

Weiss looked at her.

" I-I am just processing it all. I never saw a body like that. Their skin clung to the bone. Their hair weakly staying on and thinning." she said, sighing.

" It will pass in time. Now, when you get your first kill? That I would suggest getting counsel for."

That got everyone but Maria in the room to look at her.

" What?"

" We don't want to go and kill anyone." Ruby said to her mother.

" Ruby." Noble started, taking off her helmet, " You are pretty much minute men and women. Yes, your primary job is to kill Grimm. But if you think that you won't be called to take down a terrorist, or a rogue huntsman or even in self-defense? You are deceiving yourself." Noble said letting her motherly, Summer side take over.

" I know you don't want to think about it nor do I want to take away your innocence or taint your dreams. But you do need to remember that." She said in a tone that said she was trying to get her to understand what life will throw at her.

Ruby sighed knowing her mom was just trying to impart knowledge to her. Doesn't mean she has to like it.

/with the bumblebee duo/ No that is not confirming a shipp./

Blake and Yang entered the barn and started to look around. It held all the things one would expect from a barn. Shelves full of cans and lubricant and paint, welder, a tractor, and some small carts. Even a trailer.

" How are you handling everything Yang? The woman who took care of you when your biological mom left coming back from the dead?" Blake asked.

Yang looked at her not knowing how to respond. " I am coming to terms with it. It is still too new and fresh. I still think I am dreaming." she said, rounding the corner and seeing the trailer.

" That could work." She said as she looked up. Out in the treeline, she saw a figure. A figure in black with a white mask covering his eyes and a sword on his hip.

She gasped and took a sudden step back into a shelf gaining Blake's attention. She hurried over and saw her partner shaking her head to clear it as her flesh and blood hand shook violently.

" Yang! You alright?" she asked grabbing her shoulder.

Yang took a few shuddering breaths before she calmed down and spoke. " Yea. I am good. Just...Do you ever think about what happened? Back at Beacon?" She asked.

" I try not to." Blake said, placing a hand on her shoulder. " Adam gets in people's heads and drives them crazy. That is how he controls people. Gets in and lets you do the work for him."

Yang seemed to calm down a bit.

" I have your back, Yang. I will protect you." Blake said by way of comfort.

Yang frowned at the last remark. " What?" she asked with disgust as she shook her hand off and turned to leave, leaving a confused and hurt Blake behind.

" We can hook up the trailer to Bumblebee and leave."

Blake looked at her partner with hurt. She was just trying to make her feel better and she gave her the cold shoulder. What did she say that set her off? She didn't mean to set her off, she just wanted her to feel protected. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say.

She sighed and followed her out so as to not get lost in this blizzard.

/Back inside a few hours later./

The snow and wind died down giving the group a clear night. Qrow found an offshoot room that was more of a barroom and grabbed some of the liquor. Already he was halfway through a bottle. Maria was reading the journals of the place. Maybe she will get a hit on what happened.

The girls ate and found blankets to wrap themselves up into sleep.

Noble watched as it all happened with a feeling of danger tickling her spine. Something was not right but she could not see where the danger was. With the wind and snow, it made her motion tracker useless. So it wasn't someone in the woods waiting to ambush them. If there was, they missed an opportunity during the storm to move up. But maybe they did. No, there were no footprints in the snow. Even if the shallow ones were filled in, the deep snow would still need more time. She didn't know. But knowing the weight of her armor, she would be making a trench.

" Kid you should get some sleep. I will keep watch and get you up at around 0400." Shadow said to her.

She nodded and relayed the message to the others before she found a good support beam that would support her weight and shut her eyes and fell to sleep.

/

The scenery was similar to that outside the farm. The only difference is that the farm was nowhere near this place. This was a place in the northern part of Vale if not in Mantel. It was cold and the snow had fallen leaving the night sky clear. Her breathing was heavy as she turned and cut through a Beowulf and just as quickly ripped it out of the dying beast and into another creator of Grimm.

She has been doing this, what, a solid two hours? That is what it felt like. Could be more. She was tired and needed some time to catch her breath. She ran and jumped up into a tree and started to run into the woods in the hopes to lose the beasts. When she got far enough away she dropped, huffing and puffing.

She started a breathing exercise to get it under control when a crash was heard and an Ursa slammed into her throwing her into a tree knocking the wind from her lungs. In a move that was as fast as it was clumsy, she shifted her sword into its rifle form and fired from the hip catching the bear in the throat.

Shakily she got to her feat coughing and wheezing to get air into her lungs. Again she tried to get her breathing under control. She got a few lungfuls of air in when the sound of multiple running feet was heard. She grounded as the pack of Beowulfs she fled earlier had her surrounded as she groaned. But it was the laughter that caught her attention. She looked around before her eyes spotted a man in a brown leather trench coat drop from the trees.

" Look at what we have here, hahaha. A Huntress far from home. And with silver eyes to boot. Oh, my mistress will be pleased. She may even bless me with washing her feat." he said cackling.

She groaned again. Somehow the Grimm stood back and let the man do whatever. How it was possible she was not sure. But it could be the fact that he was putting out so much positive energy that they did not see him. She was not sure but it was disheartening.

She was tired, thirsty, hungry, and on the edge of exhaustion.

' I am not going to make it out of here am I?' she thought.

As she looked at the man laughing and talking nonsense she gripped her sword and got into a ready stance.

Still laughing he ran in. He blocked all her swings. Her once quick and precise strikes were now slow, clumsy, and predictable while he was as fresh as could be. He blocked her blade and sucker-punched her in the face causing her to yelp as she was knocked into a tree. He walked up to her and threw her sword into a nearby pit. He then slammed his foot into her arm breaking it. Again she cried out in pure pain. He laughed at her pain and misery as the sound of steel sliding on steel was heard as he sunk one of his blades into her shoulder, then arm, then legs. He then stabbed her multiple times in the gut and her sides. Blow upon blow. Cuts upon cuts, she was tortured. When he was done, she was almost unrecognizable. Her face was swollen and full of cuts and slashes.

Laughing was the only thing she could hear aside from the pounding of her heart. She felt him lift her up and then the pull of gravity brought her down as she felt what little air was still in their lungs get pushed out.

She laid their beaten and broken staring at the night sky. As she looked up into the night she felt the ground shift and even drop. The only thing she knew then was falling as she closed her eyes for the last time.

Noble opened her eyes and saw the white space again she looked around and saw a woman sitting on the ground with her knees tucked into her chest. She approached and saw that it was Summer.

She looked up with a small smile.

" Take a seat." She said, patting the ground beside her. " And you don't need your armor here." she said again and with a gesture, her armor faded into petals and scattered into a breeze leaving her in a black tank top and sports shorts.

She was surprised but did take the seat next to her original.

" That was your last day wasn't it." Nat said more than questioned.

Summer nodded with a shudder. " It was."

There was silence for a moment or two. The two women just sat and said nothing. If one looked at the two, you could say that one was what the other would look like if she devoted herself to a gym and diet. Nat had little to no fat on her and as such, a teacher could use her in a classroom to point out the different muscle groups and their purpose.

" I died alone." Summer said suddenly and with a quiver in her voice. " I died away from my girls and husband. No way for them to find my body and bring it back and have assurance."

Nat looked at her not knowing what to do as she saw a tear slide down her face.

Summer looked at her with tear rimmed eyes.

" Promise me that you will make it home."

" Summer, we WILL make it home. And when we do, I hope to be put off and not be needed ever again. A bit morbid I know but let's put it this way, who would be the better wife and mother. A soldier that was trained to kill at the drop of a hat? Or a woman that had a normal life?" she asked.

" Noble, we are the same person. And if what Red said is true, we will find a way to merge the two of us." Summer said as she leaned onto her counterpart's shoulder.

There was another silence when Summer spoke again.

" We need to leave this place. I can't say what it is but this place is setting me on edge, and I am just a fragment inside a mind."

" You as well?" Nat asked.

Summer nodded.

" Okay. I will be getting everyone up when Shadow gets us up." Nat said to her.

" Oh, you mean right now?" she asked as an alarm was heard.

/

Noble opened her eyes to see Shadow in the upper left-hand corner of her HUD.

" Kid you are awake. How are you feeling? Need coffee or an energy drink?" he asked as a can was raised to his virtual lips as he took a long pull.

" I am fine. I think. I don't want to get moving. I feel tired." She said.

Shadow gave her a look. " You got enough sleep and fell asleep pretty quick as well. Are you feeling OK? Any flu-like symptoms?" he asked, " Swine flu, bird flu, Coronavirus? For the love of God don't say that you contracted a spaceborne illness that will go back in time and completely screw over 2020."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. " No?" she said to him, a little concerned.

" Oh thank God. That just leaves one last thing, who boned you, and did they use protection? Because if they didn't you could be pregnant." he said like a doctor delivering a diagnosis.

That got her to chuckle as the circuits in the armor that was linked to her brain/mind picked up the thought of her wanting to get up and as such, got her moving. She got up and made her way to Qrow, who was still asleep with empty bottles on the table, floor and, one in his hands.

She gave him a shake but did not seem to get him to wake. She tried again with a harder shake getting him to mumble.

" Qrow! Get up!" she said not yelling but in a raised voice.

The bottle slipped from his hand with the clink stirring him to wakefulness.

"Mmmm, what?" he asked seeing that it was still dark out. " I am going back to bed. Wake me when we can see." he said shutting his eyes and promptly going back to bed.

She sighed and went to get the others up. She got Ruby up and she helped get the others up. When it came to Qrow, she let Ruby try. She tried shaking him and like with what happened with her, the young girl got nothing. She grabbed one of the bottles of alcohol and looked at it. A look of disgust crossed her face as she hurled it into a wall bringing her uncle fully to wakefulness.

He looked startled as he looked at his niece. Ruby softened her features and embraced her uncle.

" Mom and I are always here for you if you need to talk." she said.

Qrow sighed and hugged her back.

" Sorry, Ruby. It's just, well with everything that has happened, I just feel so salty." he said as she unwrapped her arms from him and stood back up.

" We need to get going. I don't like this place. Especially with me around." He said getting up and seeing the barest hint of light outside.

He sighed and helped gather the blankets before walking outside. He looked at the hog and started to take the tarp off that was thrown on to keep the snow out of the cockpit.

" Yang, you and Blake found a trailer. Bring it out and we can hook a hitch up to it or the hog doesn't matter." Noble said to the two.

They nodded as she unhooked the sled and got ready to hook the trailer up to it. She could hook it up to the bike but if they hit a drift or deeper snow, the bike would sink. She looked at the road ahead. They needed a plow. If they had one, she could travel ahead of them by a minute or three with them trailing behind on a fresh trail. She had no doubts that Yang's bike could make it through the snow-covered ground but with the fresh stuff, she would rather be safe than sorry.

She heard some talking and turned to see the group debating what vehicle to attach the trailer too.

" Was there a plow in there that we could hook up to the hog?" She asked.

Blake and Yang held a thoughtful expression searching their memory to see if there was one.

" Not sure off the top of my head mom. I will go look again though." Yang said before she went back and started her search.

Qrow walked up to the wagon and started to inspect it. He gave a light kick to the tire to gage its air, just for the tire to blow. He growled in frustration before he turned back to the house.

" You are all just a bunch of bad luck aren't you?" Maria asked as Qrow approached. " where are you going?"

Qrow just held his flask up by way of explanation.

A loud " Negative!" was heard as Yang came out and took a seat on the steppes.

" Geeze I am tired. And we just got up." She said holding her head in her hands.

" Maybe we should eat. Make breakfast or something." Blake said, sounding just as tired.

" Do you want to make it?" Oscar shot back earning a groan from the cat girl.

" We got MREs that you can eat on the way. Oscar, there is an air compressor stashed in the hog." Nat told the young farmhand.

He nodded and made his way over.

" I am going to find your uncle and get him back out here." Noble said to Ruby and Yang. She walked into the house and to the bar. There he sat. Shot glass sitting on the table filled with his drink of choice. She shook her head and approached.

" Why must my life be so full of misfortune and pain." he was muttering.

She walked up to him and set a hand on his shoulder.

" Alcohol is not the answer to your problems." She told him gently.

He sighed, " When you have had a life I had with a semblance that brings only bad luck and misfortune to people around you, come find me." he said, not seeing who was talking to him.

" Try dyeing, getting cloned and living within the deepest recess of the mind and getting trained and augmented before being sent into the field and accumulating a body count to the point of being labeled a GrimmReaper, and seeing your team die right in front of you." She deadpanned to him.

He looked at her and sighed.

" I am sorry Summ." he downed the shot and poured another, " We all greaved for you. I grieved for you. You were such a wonderful person and mother. Hmmm, you even got me to believe that I would make a good father." he paused again not knowing what to say next.

" Qrow, we all are as good as we want to be. You just need to put faith in yourself to do it." she said gently.

He stared into the liquid not sure what to do with it. Drink it? Don't drink it? Throw it at the wall?

" A journey of a million miles begins with a single step." she said to him as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

She stood there watching him, waiting for him to come to a decision. He sat there not knowing what to do. He closed his eyes and hung his head as he let out a sigh. He had been drinking since he was a rowdy teenager. One does not simply drop a habit that helps them cope.

They were brought out of their musings when a banging was heard from the cellar door and yelling.

" IT'S LOCKED!" came Yang's panicked voice.

Moving quickly, she ran to the door and ripped the lock and chain off and flung open the door to see Yang collapse with a blank expression and Weiss right behind her. She looked over and saw Maria over Ruby and Blake just laying on the ground as lithe skeletal looking Grimm reached a long claw to pierce her side.

She ripped her rifle off her back and unloaded it into the front line of Grimm. As she ran dry and reloaded, she was hit with a massive wave of fatigue. Shaking her head, she finished her reload and walked up to Blake as Maria told Ruby to think of those she cared for and to protect them. She sat up and flashed the Grimm giving her time to grab Blake and Ruby as Yang got Weiss. Maria was already moving out of the door.

She dropped the two girls and turned to close the cellar door. Weiss told her to wait as she threw a few bottles, ok maybe all the bottles she could reach, into the cellar as more of the Grimm slowly walked up the steps. She then sent a line of pure flame into the cellar igniting the alcohol and burning the Grimm. Noble had a better idea and primed a grenade. She unholstered her M6 and cleared enough of the Grimm for her to get a decent through and chucked it.

She slammed the cellar shut and as quickly as she could, wrapped the chain around the handhelds.

When the grenade detonated, the shock wave forced the door up but thanks to the chain, stayed shut leaving the concussion wave to bounce around and rip the Grimm apart as the fire cooked them.

They started running as Noble shouted at the top of her lungs loud enough to be heard outside.

" WE ARE LEAVING NOW!"

Oscar who just put the air compressor back when he heard the order as Yang and the others ran threw the front door like the hound of hell was on their heels.

" YANG TAKE THE OTHERS AND GET GOING! I AM RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Noble shouted as she ran into the barn and found all the flammables she could find. Oil, fuel, carb cleaner, paint thinner, everything. She grabbed it all and dumped it down the well. She wanted to make sure this place was burned to the ground. She needed more fuel.

Running back into the barn, she drained the tractor of its fuel and used it to soak things in it. Her final act was to set flares off in the well and each house.

With it all now burning, she jumped into the hog and sped off to catch her daughter. Yang may have torn out of the farmstead, but with the extra weight, she should be able to catch her. And not even five minutes later she saw them atop a hill talking about what just happened.

They turned at the growl of the engine as she approached and stopped.

" What were those things?" She asked as she jumped out of the hog.

" The Apathy. Not as fearsome or strong or fast as other Grimm. But what they can do is to drain your will to live." she said as she pulled out the journal of one Bartalbe.

" Followed the rumors of the huntsmen was talking about. Lured one of the things into the well. Told the wife I was working on the entrance. I will do it tomorrow. I am just tired."

" A Grimm that saps one's will to live? Not only is that completely disheartening, but ripe for bioengineering and using them as weapons." She said.

" It is. But thankfully no one has come up with a way to do such a thing yet." Maria said with a sigh of relief as she threw the book into the snow as she climbed back onto the trailer.

Ruby spoke up asking how she knew how to use silver eyes like that. She gave a light-hearted chuckle and simply said that she used to have silver eyes. She told them her history and how she was a legend and Qrow even attested to that. And how she lost her eyes to some bounty hunters.

" When I got back to civilization, I stayed hidden and went to a vision specialist to get her sight back eventually acquiring the goggles.

They listened to her tell the tails before they got moving again. Noble followed alongside Yang as a hill came up and a com signal was received. They stopped briefly to look out to the city below before speeding to the city not wanting to be in the woods anymore.

Noble pinged Jaunes scroll to get any information on Argus. She was going to get with the head of the city and send out a team to make sure the Apathy was taken care of.

/Forerunner gas mine./

Forgotten. They were forgotten. Thel's flagship was gone. The Ascendant Justice was fired upon by her escorts. Something happened. Whether it was the parasite or the humans he did not know, but it fled as well.

The crew were told what happened and were predictably upset and ready to take the fight to the humans. Sadly the only ship they got were a few Seraphs and banshees and a single Phantom. They didn't have a slipspace capable ship otherwise they would do just that. He walked to the hanger where the Huragok were tinkering. They successfully got the data from the boxes and were even now sifting through the data. One of the demons stayed in the building with an experimental teleporter. So far that was the only thing of note.

One of humanity's demon warriors was lose somewhere. She might have been teleported to bits or a star, or she just teleported to a different part of the planet. But the one thing he learned about the Demons, they appear when they want and disappear just as fast. This demon, from what the huragok gathered, was a female.

He spat at the idea of a female being on the frontline. That was a males domain, not a females. She must have really proven herself to be a warrior or pressed into it. That is how it was on Sanghelios. Unless the female was part of her Kidons personal guard, she had to impress the armor off the elders to be given a commission in the military.

He decided and told the huragok to build the machine and use the same coordinates so they can follow and see how much of a warrior she is.

He heard one of his majors walk up to him.

" Speak." Sesa said to his subordinate.

" Sesa, I come with news. An oracle has graced us with their presence!" he said with excitement.

An Oracle? Here? By the gods, luck! He looked behind him to see a floating sphere with a single glowing blue eye.

" Give praise! An Oracle has blessed us!" He shouted in joy.

What all came next was a conversation about why the rings were built, how the Arbiters were formed, and their role. And the realization that they were duped into service that gave no reward to them.

Sesa was furious. How could they have been so naive and blind to the truth?

He looked at the monitor in its 'eye' and asked a question that has been asked among the crew.

" Oracle, I do have a question that has been asked among the covenant. Why do the Prophets seek humanity's absolute destruction, and why are the humans so important? And why would the Prophets not offer them a place in the covenant?" he asked.

The monitor turned out to look out the window.

" I can not speak for the Prophets, only guess. I can only guess that they feared the loss of power if it came to light that humanity was chosen to inherit the Forerunner's legacy and technology. But that is only a guess. As to why the humans are important, well, I kind of just answered that. They are to inherit my master's technology and role as stewards of the Mantel. They are the Reclaimers and the ones my masters have chosen to rule in their stead."

Sesa took it all in. The oracle spoke truths to things that have been rumors. And they made sense. Why would the Prophets not offer the humans a place in the covenant if they were the true reclaimers? That answer was simple. They wouldn't. Like any politician, they are power-hungry and would remove any and all threats to their power. His blood boiled as more pieces of the puzzle clicked into place.

He let out a slow steadying breath.

" Excuse me Oracle. I must retrieve a few things from one of my ships. I will return." Sesa said with a slight bow of his head.

" Certainly! If you must get something then feel free to." Spark said to the leader.

" I will return then Oracle." Sesa said as he left for the hanger and to the Phantom dropship.

He grabbed a crate that contained two hollow drones. He grabbed the crate and brought it back to the Orcal.

" The one person I could trust with this information is probably dead right now. He was commander of the fleet that brought me to the system. Thel Vadumee was his name. But hearing you tell me of the destruction of the ring, I can not believe he still lives. His orders were to secure the ring and prepare it for the arrival of the Hierarchs. Vadamee never failed in his duties." Sesa took a breath and continued, " With the ring no more, then Vadamee must be dead."

" Duty can indeed be a dangerous virtue. But even if he did live, wouldn't his sense of duty make him unlikely to be set aside his allegiance to the prophets?" Spark asked.

A realization came to Sesa as he lifted his head.

" Perhaps not! And he would never betray our people. If I, we, were able to just speak to him, explain everything you have told me!" he said with hope just to have it snuffed out as a new realization hit him, " But no. These are futile hopes. If he did live and if he was returned to the high prophets, they would most certainly punish him for the destruction of the ring. In fact, he would be the exact leader the hierarchs would make Arbiter. They would need someone to blame for the loss of the ring. His influence in the fleet grew with every victory over the humans."

" And if he did become Arbiter?"

" Then he would be lost to our cause. Without the knowledge you've shared with me, he would obey the prophets without question. I doubt he would even respond to his former name. I don't know what it would take to overcome. But as you say, we are short on time and don't have time to ask such questions. And Vadamee is most certainly dead."

" If all your hopes rest on him, I fear for the future for this galaxy."

" As do I Oracle. As do I. But I will begin our fight. Make others aware of the lies the prophets whisper in our ears and soon will find more to take up our cause."

" What about the humans? I am sure they would be happy to help." Spark asked.

Sesa sighed. " One of the lies the Prophets told was that humanity was a disease that must be exterminated from the galaxy for the great journey to start. So I doubt that they would even listen to us. And even if they did not shoot us on sight, we would be under a guard with any sense of hostile motions, get shot on sight. We would need to be extremely careful."

" Can't you send one of your drones to send a message? Or even an ambassador?" Spark asked.

" Without a location that is populated by them, it wouldn't be wise." Sesa said looking out at the blowing storm.

One of his closest friends walked up to the two. Thura Racamai. A close friend and a fearsome swordsman. He had gone toe to toe with the humans several times. And while he has yet to face a Demon, he has faced a number of the black suits. Their Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. While they were probably not as challenging as a demon, they had tenacity and grit that made them worthy and honorable.

" Sesa, the engineers have pulled the schematics of the machine. Should I tell them to build it?" he asked.

Sesa thought about it and looked to Spark.

" Would it be possible to use their machine to send a message or an ambassador?" he asked.

" It is possible. But I would be cautious. The sooner we send someone to the humans the better." Spark replied.

" Thura, have the Engineers begin work on building the device. And then prepare the Phantom. We will send one of us through with enough weapons for the humans to reverse engineer. Hopefully, that will be enough to ally with." he said.

Thura looked puzzled.

" The Prophets lied to us. The rings are not a means for salvation. They are to destroy all life. And humanity are to be the ones to inherit the Forerunners technology and legacy. They are a direct threat to the Prophet's power and that is why they wanted us to kill them." Sesa said to his friend.

" Are you saying that we are fighting a dishonorable war Sesa?"

Sesa nodded as Thura slammed a fist into a pillar.

" THOSE BASTARDS! Those damn frail neck klasterds!" He growled out with a sanghilie curse.

" That is why I want you to go to the humans. They will need a fierce warrior to show and teach them how to fight the covenant."

Thura looked surprised as he pointed to himself. Sesa nodded as Thura stood there stunned.

/END/

**Ahhhhh, long time no read. How is everybody doing? I hope the answer is good and if not, I hope this helped. And if it didn't might I suggest talking to someone. A friend, parent, spouse, pastor, counseler, something. Keeping everything bottled up is not a good idea.  
So with that PSA out of the way lets move onto story and other junk shall we.  
So first of all, people really did not like the tech aka me hanging around. Sad face. **

**So I wrote him out for a bit. He/I will return but at a later date. I have said before that Shadow is based off of my best friend and that the I wanted to be part of the group. But I can tell when people don't exactly like something, so yea I am taking him out for a while. **

**Second thing is we got through a number of episodes in V6. We will be in Argus next chapter and as such most of the fanaliey will be different. The way RT did it was kind of, I dont really know what to call it, it was good but, really?**

**But that is a topic for another chapter. **

**This chapter was the train and Apathy. I am not going to lie, I was wanting Noble to jump down the well and kill all the things like the tank she is, but I don't know how they would affect her with her armor. Her armor reacts to thought before motion. All she has to do is think about ripping a head off and the armor will do it. So I put her with Qrow at the bar and coming in at the end. And yes she did do a scorch earth operation. After all, why let those things back out in the wild. Next chapter she is going to make a report about them and go back with specialists. Or even drones. I don't know yet. We will find out when we get their.**

**Then their is the ending of Halo CE with Sesa. This was a bit tricky to write out. I could have done the entire conversation between Spark and Sesa but that would have taken up, I don't know, another page or two? So I kept it brief and to the point.**

**So that is the recap of this chapter. Next chapter will be getting the gang back together and meeting whats her face and another haloish charter makes his way over to Remnant.**

**Now onto IRL.**

**You know what, I am not going to talk about it. We all know what is going on with Covid and the rilots so I am not going to talk about it. **

**I also got another story out on my One-shots book so check it out. Well as long as you are over 18. **

**So I gess that just leaves reviews.**

**bigbossHayden98**

**So red are you going to go back to the early chapters and some fixes to to set it with the new time line and grammar fixes bty Bata Company started training in 2537 BTY so if you need to fix the data for the new information?**

Ummm, as to the grammar and spelling, I will but not right now. I am the kind of guy that likes to look back at my earlier work and see how far I have come. I will but not until later and/or if I am really bored.

I am going to need you to explain what you mean with Beta. I know they started training in the mid to late 2530s. I only say that because I want to further know what it is I am missing. Could you be looking for when Beta was augmented? That was 2541. I did do my research but I am also pretty sure I may be off on a date or two. Also, some stuff is pretty new information to me. Mainly Sesa and his faction. It seems when ever HiddenXperia comes out with a video on the faction or even Instillation-00 when he did a video on the faction. So yea. Some stuff is new.

**Burakkudaria **

**I can't take this story seriously when Red came in chapter 3, Though i liked Noble/Summer and her daughters reconnecting.**

You are not the only person that dosent like him/me. But I do hope you are still around to read this. And I am also glad you liked the reconnecting of the small family.

**Haxorus knight**

**So is Ruby's boyfriend cause Summer/Noble 6 going to be protective of her daughter. The question is how much?**

…

…

…

…

WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES

PLEASE STAND BY

'Thud'

OW

'Thud'

OW

'Thud'

OW

'Thud'

OWWWWWWW

Ok so you asked kind of the samething in The Huntress and the Spartan and we talked over PM so I know you are just joking around. I am not going to say one way or another who I am parring her up with because I am not to sure myself. I have been a Lancaster ( RubyxJaune) shipper myself and while I can see a RoseGuarden ( RubyxOscar) I don't see it happening with Oz in his head. That is just me though. So make of that what you will. But you comment on Noble getting protective...well it should be obvious to anyone that if you mess with her daughters or hurt them in any way, well, good luck finding the body.

**So with the reviews done, I got nothing left to say. Oly Oly Oxen Free is almost done. I got a x2 spell check I need to do on it as well as possible editing. All depends on what I find during my checks. So with that out of the way…**

**Fly fast, Check six, and I will see you all on the virtual battlefield.**


End file.
